Hogwarts: The Musical
by bloodyhell92
Summary: When Malfoy and Hermione argue one time too many, all hell breaks loose upon the houses of Hogwarts. A surge of magic is created and causes students and staff alike to randomly burst into song! Hogwarts will never be the same again. DM.HG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a fine, fine man. But, sadly, he did not come from my imagination. I own nothing.

* * *

**Prologue**

I never know how to start these things out. Things meaning stories, tales, whatever. Which is pretty unusual, considering I'm the head journalist for _The Daily Prophet. _

Who would have thought me, Hermione Jane Granger, would be a journalist? I mean, with all my talents, I think people expected more from me, like and Auror, or a healer, or working in the ministry, anything extraordinary for the skills I harbor.

Nope. Sorry. Not my cup of tea. But this is all completely off topic.

Like I said, I suck at beginnings. Now, cold, hard facts and unchanging numbers, those I can do just fine. Beginnings tend to require a little more… finesse. But, I guess I have to start at the _very _beginning in order to understand the woman I am today.

It all started when an enormous purple cockroach murdered Harry and Ron made love to Snape in the Room of Requirement.

Just kidding! But, I suspect no one would truly believe that, even in the wizarding world.

My real story started during the summer after our sixth year.

I'm told it's best to have a little background to a story (although I probably shouldn't have told you that), so this is where it began.

After Harry finally defeated Voldemort, life was a lot easier. Duh. After all, there was no insane maniac killing people left and right anymore. So, people, mainly me, began to realize that life _is _really too short to set limitations, that life could be snatched away unexpectedly before anyone even began to actually _live. _

And so, I began to live life more recklessly. At first, it was little things like holding back the urge to polish my Head Girls' badge, or neglecting my studies, or not scolding Ron for spewing me with bits of lasagna when he talked during dinner.

But then, the next thing I knew, I was out getting a tattoo with a few of my muggle friends and gaining enough courage to tell Ron I didn't love him anymore. Not in that way, at least. And, I got to say, that was a relief! After I let him down gently, Ron confided in me that he harbored strange feelings for a strange girl, although he neglected to say whom.

Yep. I became a real wild child. I had no inhibitions. For the first time in my life, I wasn't weighed down by the restrictions I hadn't even noticed I placed upon myself.

I actually knew what it was like to be free. Free from stress, worry. Free from troubles and pain. Free to do as I pleased.

It was all fine and dandy, though, until I reached Hogwarts for my final year.

My old self came back full force. After all, I was Head Girl and needed to have my priorities straight. I was an example to others. I couldn't possibly be seen gallivanting around, not worrying myself over grades, could I? I think not.

And so, I reemerged myself into my assignments, forced myself to concentrate on my duties, analyzed everything a professor said hoping to see an opportunity for extra credit.

And with this came a terrible price. I was spreading myself too thin, quickly becoming overtired, frustrated, and deeply on edge. But, most importantly, the part of me I had just discovered was slowly slipping away from me.

I was never good with balance, which is why I hate to fly and couldn't handle the time turner for too long in my third year.

I was both extremes. Liberal and conservative. I couldn't find an even ground for myself, and I was too stubborn to depend on anyone else for help. Damn my Gryffindor pride.

And the craziest thing is, I found my balance in the most unlikely of places. If I hadn't been so bull-headed, I wouldn't have found my backbone through it all.

I'm still in shock, really, that I managed to _even_ find balance during my seventh year, what with everything that went on.

Oh, did I not tell you?

In all my years helping Harry in his adventures to defeat Voldemort, they paled in comparison to my final year.

Hogwarts was definitely best described as a mad house. Jazz numbers, first dates, real kisses, Harry proposing, and Ron rambling on about genitalia. Nope. I'm not joking.

Yes, definitely my most absurd year yet.

(This is where I'm supposed to actually write the events of my seventh year. Although, I shouldn't have told you that, either. So, here goes, and wish me luck.)


	2. Chapter One

Life went on at Hogwarts. The defeat of Voldemort proved that people really could forget. It was something that was never discussed, except the one speech Dumbledore gave at the beginning of term, speaking of the immense relief and joy for being able to live in peace. No one talked about those that were lost in the war, no one let on how it affected them. Everyone just thought it better to pretend like nothing had happened.

And so, classes resumed soon after the final battle, and Hogwarts was in full swing.

The moment I stepped foot into Hogwarts, my recklessness abandoned me. I was a role model to the younger students. I was the one that had to set an example. The Head Boy, Ernie Macmillan, and I were the ones that had to show others how to treat each other with respect and dignity.

I had gotten my own separate dorm room, as well as Ernie. It was nice to not have to scrounge for the good spots available, or fight with others to sit near the fireplace, or listen to gossiping schoolgirls while I was trying to sleep. The vast room was mine. All mine. But, I also got to keep my space in the dormitories in the Gryffindor tower. I usually used it for storage, though.

It was NEWT year, and I had to study harder than ever if I wanted to amount to anything. What did I want to be? I wasn't positive. But, I wanted to make sure that whatever it was I was destined to be, I would have all the right qualifications. And so, I got permission to take a class or two extra than most. I couldn't slack at all. This was the year I'd either make or break.

Which was why, months after the beginning of the term, I still hadn't done anything irresponsible or careless. I was Hermione Granger, Head Girl. There was no time for anything other than school work and head duties.

And I didn't like it. But, I was just too stubborn to admit to myself that I needed to have fun every once in a while. Work first and play later. But, how does that saying go? All work and no play make Hermione a very dull girl? I barely saw Harry or Ron anymore. The only time I got a chance to talk to them was during mealtimes.

I knew I had to change pretty quickly or I'd be completely hopeless, but my blasted Gryffindor pride got in the way. _I wish something big would happen to get me out of this rut, something big that'll _force_ me to change my tune._

Well, I should be careful what I wish for.

It seemed like any other ordinary day. My friends and I were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, and awaiting the moment classes would begin, me with anticipation, and Harry and Ron with dread.

The two boys were discussing Quidditch again. _Some things just never change, _I thought as I rolled my eyes. I sat there listening to the debate.

"The Chudley Cannons are by far the worst team in the league this year!" Harry exclaimed, "I mean, they're just doing horrible. Bloody horrible!"

"They are not! Sure, they're oh in three, but the Beastly Brutes are oh in five! The Cannons are just having a bad start, that's all." Ron took a bite of his eggs. "And you have to admit, with Fazli out of the game with his injuries, the Cannons are definitely going to suffer." He took the last bite of his eggs. "Give it another week or two, and the Cannons will be back on top!"

Harry groaned. "Ron, sure they could come out of this alright, but they can't be on top! They lost three games already! _Three! _Even if they do start playing better, they won't be able to have a chance at the cup. My galleons are on the Tornadoes. They're undefeated so far. And they've been against Bulgaria!"

As if this realization just hit him, Ron's eyes grew wide. "They can't win the cup…" he stated dazedly, giving Professor Trewlaney a run for her galleons. "Harry!" he screeched suddenly, clinging onto Harry's left arm. "The Cannons can't win the cup! My life is over!"

"Boys," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied cheerily.

Ron blinked profusely, coming out of his daze. He went to take another bite of his food, before he realized nothing was on his plate.

He looked around the table for a moment before he asked, "Hey, 'Mione. Can you pass me the eggs?"

"Honestly, Ronald! That's your third plate!" Ron shrugged. I rolled my eyes, but nevertheless, I took the plate of scrambled eggs and passed them to Ron.

"Fanks," he said as he chewed.

Me being back to my usual self, scolded, "Don't talk with your mouth full." It seemed I _always _had to remind him of a thing called manners.

He finished chewing before he nastily replied, "Yes, mother." Harry, who was silently watching the two of us, swallowed nervously. Apparently, he knew when to not open his big mouth. He knew when I'd get furious, especially now that I've been going around, dangerously dangling on my last nerve.

I huffed with indignation. _Honestly! And to think, I dated this buffoon for almost a year! _ "Fine, then. I know when I'm not wanted!" I got up to leave the Great Hall and head towards my first class of the day, Potions.

I was glaring at Ron over my left shoulder, which was a _big _mistake.

When I reached the doors to the entrance hall, I smacked into something solid and nearly fell to the ground before I miraculously reclaimed my balance.

"Watch it, mudblood." I looked up only to come face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

Typically, I would let the usual insult roll right off me. I would have said, "Whatever, ferret," rolled my eyes, and went on my merry way. I might have shoved him out of the way if I was feeling particularly defiant.

But, this was no ordinary day. I was already sore from my slight row with Ron, and Draco Malfoy only added insult to injury. Literally.

"Well, you see, Malfoy," I began simply, "this was all your fault, really."

"My fault?!" Malfoy exclaimed in offense. "How is it _my _fault?!"

"Because I said so."

I smirked as I watched Malfoy's eyes flash dangerously. "If this was anyone's fault, mudblood, it's yours." He growled lowly.

I sneered. "Don't lie to yourself, Malfoy. It's unhealthy."

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "You want to know what's unhealthy? Mudbloods who can't seem to figure out when to keep their big mouths shut!" he threatened, poising his wand at my collarbone.

I laughed. "Oh, honestly, Malfoy! You think I'd stand here and actually _let_ you curse me?" I took my right hand and batted his wand away. "I think not."

Malfoy smirked. "I think it's high time you learned who you're dealing with here. Obviously, the fact that I'm a pureblood doesn't mean anything to you." I snorted. _You got that right, bub. _

"Well, then," he continued, "perhaps you'll join me in a little duel, hmmm? After all, the Great Head Girl will _surely _teach _me _a lesson!" he cackled. "I bet even that great oaf of a giant friend of yours could outsmart you in a duel!"

And that's when something inside me snapped. I can't really describe it, but it was like someone took a hold of my common sense and split it in two. I no longer thought with logic, but rather with pure, undiluted hatred. No one insults a great friend of mine _and _completely undermines my intelligence all in one breath and lived to tell the tale!

Before anyone could even register my fury, I had hexed Malfoy so that he was a four foot, three inch midget. I could have done better, I know. But, like I said, I wasn't thinking clearly.

At first, Malfoy didn't notice. But when he thought it odd he had to look _up _in order to glare daggers at me, I'm sure he figured it out.

And he wasn't a happy camper. He sent a spell in my direction, which I had expected, and easily dodged it. I swished my wand again, forcing Malfoy's hair to change to a vibrant shade of violet. It didn't suit him. I should have gone for pink instead.

He couldn't see what I had done to him, for his eyes don't come out of his sockets, and there were no mirrors around. But, he knew I had done something to him, which was enough. He sent a spell at me that hit me full force in the chest.

It hurt so much I doubled over. And that's when I noticed that he had transfigured my robes into a leather mini skirt and bright red tube top. My nails were long and red, and no doubt my face was plastered with horrid makeup. _He turned me into a hooker!_ I screeched silently.

I was horrified. I transfigured my clothes back into my robes before I sent another spell at him. In retaliation, he ran up to me and kicked me in my shins. A true midget indeed!

Soon, we brought attention to our little duel, fighting amongst those still eating.

And, in no time at all, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were at an all-out war, both houses wanting to support their fellow housemate in battle against their enemy.

Blaise Zabini sent a bat-boogey hex at Ron, who in turn sent a spell straight at Zabini, who had to dodge just in time before his face would have been attacked by a swarm of bees.

Harry stunned both Crabbe and Goyle, who were just standing stupidly in all the chaos, before moving on to a Slytherin whose name he didn't know. Moving on, he flew a spell directly at Seamus Finnigan. "Oops! Sorry, mate!" he yelled. Good thing it was just an antler hex, so they both shrugged it off and continued fighting the Slytherins.

Millicent Bullstrode snuck up upon Lavender Brown and hexed her hair into long, flowing, and hissing snakes. Lavender screamed bloody murder. One hand was swatting away the snakes from her face as the other held her wand. She sent a spell directly at a smug Millicent, causing her to break out in huge, pussy boils.

Ginny hexed Pansy Parkinson into looking like a hippopotamus, and in retaliation, she conjured an army of blast-ended skrewts heading straight for Ginny. She screamed loudly before jumping atop of the Ravenclaw table, knocking over pumpkin juice and plates of food, desperately trying to escape the nasty creatures.

As if just noticing the duel, the teachers at the staff table leapt to their feet to stop the madness.

They had all been in a deep discussion about perhaps planning a dance of some sort to lighten the mood a little. _Well the students can just forget that now!_

However, they didn't get too far, for the Ravenclaws and Hufllepuffs also seemed to want revenge on the Slytherins, for one reason or another. The professors couldn't do much now, considering the mass amount of students sending spells every which way, some just spewing out spells in random directions, hoping to hit a target. The teachers couldn't even pinpoint the reason this battle had started, let alone figure out a way to stop it all.

It was all-out war against the cruel house, three to one.

"It's a battle zone in here, Albus!" screeched Minerva McGonagall. "What shall we do?!"

Albus tried to reason with the students nearby, explaining kindly that violence wasn't the answer and that it wasn't showing house unity, but when a Slytherin sent a spell to remove all body hair at Professor Dumbledore, it seemed simple talking wasn't going to be enough.

Immediately, Dumbledore started stupefying the students as his only other option. The teachers took a leaf out o his book and did the same.

So much magic was being done in that one room. Spells were bouncing off the walls and ceiling, being narrowly missed by dodging students.

Professor Flitwick somehow managed to hit himself with his own stunning spell.

Everyone was shouting spells left and right, students for revenge and teachers for trying to restore order, and it was just too much for the Great Hall to take.

The walls started to crack and crumble. Tables were overturned, used as a shield for deflecting spells. Candlesticks were being brandished to keep attackers at bay.

Some first years, which had no clue what was happening, had taken refuge under the staff table, scared out of their minds.

Some students had given up trying to hex the others and were simply throwing eggs and bacon and pancakes.

One fourth year Ravenclaw had the balls to march up to a sixth year Slytherin and pour a whole bottle of syrup on his head.

Suddenly, time seemed to stop. Wands were still poised in mid-air, taking aim. Mouths were wide open, ready to shout the next incantation. People were still attempting to dodge spells, stuck crouching or bending at odd angles. The fourth year Ravenclaw still had the syrup positioned atop the Slytherin's head, squeezing out the last drop, which was frozen somewhere between the bottle and the top of the Slytherin's head.

And in the center of it all, a bright white light emerged from out of nowhere.

It hovered slightly, appearing to just be there. But, this was no ordinary day, and something was up with this small ball of light.

At first glace, this light would appear to be pure, innocent. But at a closer inspection, it was actually growing larger, a pitch black hole at its core. This ball of light was definitely _not _a good thing.

And as it grew, it captured the motionless beings with its blinding light. It grew and it grew, surrounding everything it touched.

Larger and larger it grew until it reached all four walls, floor to ceiling. And when it reached the last portion of the Great Hall, it suddenly flashed from blue, to red, to green, to orange, to yellow, to purple, to black in an instant before it finally faded back to white.

At the moment it turned to its original color again, a sonic boom could be heard, rippling robes, toppling over cups, and disrupting the tables.

It blew open the doors of the entrance hall and burst through the windows, a loud crashing sound made as the windows shattered to tiny pieces before it exploded completely and disappeared.

The motionless bodies fell to the floor, some on top of others.

And all was quiet.


	3. ChapterTwo

My head hurt. I squinted my eyes and groaned, bringing a hand to my right temple. Something definitely wasn't right.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up. It took me a while before I realized that I wasn't in my dormitory, and I _definitely _wasn't recovering from a hangover.

I looked around and saw teachers bustling around the Great Hall, ennervating students on the floor. Madam Pomfrey was giving out potions and muttering healing spells to those who needed them.

_What Happened? _I silently asked myself. I remembered I was about to send a hex at Malfoy when I felt my body tense up and was unable to control my actions. Then, everything went dark.

Unable to recall what happened to me, I deduced it was better to help out the teachers. After all, I was Head Girl. It was like an obligation to lend them a hand.

So, that's where I found myself standing over Neville Longbottom, muttering the reviving spell before moving on to the next person.

Some would ask me what happened, some would just simply looked confused. But, they all went about their way, helping revive other students.

Before long, I stumbled across Malfoy. I was in my right mind to just leave the git there and move along, looking for someone else who needed my help.

After a few steps, however, my morals got in the way and I begrudgingly went back to Malfoy and muttered, "Ennervate."

Slowly, Malfoy's eyes fluttered open. He sat up a bit before he winced in pain and held his left side. He hissed as he gingerly put pressure on his side and looked up to see me staring down at him. His eyes narrowed significantly and his usual cold mask replaced his evident pain.

"Mudblood," he sneered as he gingerly stood.

"Prat," I nastily acknowledged before moving on to ennervate Susan Bones. Malfoy followed at a distance, randomly kicking people on the floor as he went.

"You'd be more useful if you help wake these people up," I scolded.

"Why would I do such a nice thing like that?" he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "I should have known. Draco Malfoy and helpful just don't mix."

"And don't you forget it." I rolled my eyes once more and continued on to Ernie Macmillan.

I was slightly annoyed that Malfoy was still following wherever I went. Finally it was just too much for me to take. "What?!" I exclaimed as I rounded upon the Slytherin.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just gathering pointers on what _not _to do. That's all." I stared him down, annoyed.

"If you're not going to do anything," I gritted out, "just leave already!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled.

I squared my chin in defiance. "I'll say what I like, thank you very much!"

Malfoy suddenly grabbed onto my wrist and forced me towards him.

"Listen to me, you filth," he started loathingly, "Never, and I mean _never, _forget who you're talking to again. I'm Draco Malfoy, and I could arrange some disastrous things you couldn't even begin to imagine."

I squared my shoulders, leaned in slightly, and narrowed my eyes as I whispered menacingly, "You don't scare me, Malfoy. And frankly, you never will. You can threaten me all you want, but I refuse to back down." I breathed in slightly and glanced at my wrist. "_Now, let me go."_

Perhaps Malfoy was shocked at my little outburst. Or perhaps he subconsciously heard the muttering all around the Great Hall and realized he couldn't get away with killing me. But, regardless, he let go of my wrist and sauntered to the other side of the room.

The murmurs grew louder, and it was then I realized everyone else was now awake, asking others what had happened.

Dumbledore stood in front of them all, and slowly, all became silent.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "This has definitely been a strange day." He chuckled slightly. "Now I don't know how this feud today started, but I must say, I've never seen such a display of house hatred. It was rather unorthodox and very immature." At this, he looked to me, as if he knew it was Malfoy and me who started the whole thing, as if it was my fault entirely.

_Well, it sort of was _I thought.

He granted me a look that seemed to say "I thought you were above all this petty rivalry," before he continued.

"As for what happened during the mist of the fighting, I do believe it was an immense surge of magic. There was just too much in here at one time and nowhere for it to escape. It must have built up until it simply exploded." A murmur once again spread through the Great Hall.

"I've seen it only once before myself. It wasn't a pretty sight. Everyone woke up and could only bah like sheep." He chuckled once again. "But, that doesn't seem to have happened, so fear not, my students. Everything is as right as rain."

"But Professor," a girl beside him began; I recalled her name being Azland. "What if-" but she cut herself short.

By then, all eyes were on her. She frantically darted her eyes from side to side, and seemed as if she was about to vomit.

When she started to gag, everyone near her took a few steps away.

But, no vomit ever came out. Instead, she opened her mouth and began to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

At first, she just stood there, but then her arms started flailing around in intricate dance moves. She twirled and hopped. She pirouetted and jumped.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

She began to slowly walk towards a boy and took his hand. She knelt down, and began to serenade him!

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

She stood awkwardly after she finished, instantly releasing her boyfriend's hand and looking at the ground. Everyone was silent, probably from shock.

Finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat. "…Or not," he said simply, trying hard not to laugh at Azland's misfortune.

* * *

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls


	4. Chapter Three

Dumbledore sent everyone back to his or her common room soon after Azland ran from the Great Hall in embarrassment.

Many protests were shouted, everyone wanting to know what was going on. It was then that Dumbledore suggested to "sleep on it" before tackling the issue at hand.

The issue being bursting into song, of course.

The boys and I were in the Gryffindor common room, trying to make sense of things.

"Well, it's definitely a side effect to the surge of magic," I stated logically as I finished up my transfiguration essay on the twelve ways to find and identify an animagus.

Ron peered across the table at my essay. "Oh, honestly! Ron, you know at least three signs!" I huffed. "Why don't you just research the topic yourself?!"

"But, 'Mione!" he whined, "Yours is already finished! Can't I just take a peek?"

I just ignored him and turned to Harry. "We need to figure out how this surge will affect everyone. Bursting into song _cannot_ be good. It could have permanent side effects or something!"

"Come on, 'Mione," he began, "Maybe Azland breaking into song was just a fluke. Or maybe she wanted to lighten up the situation so she randomly sang."

I furrowed my brows and squinted my eyes slightly. "No. I don't think so. It seemed like she was almost _forced _into singing. She certainly didn't look like she _wanted _to do it."

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance with each other, not going unnoticed by myself.

"What?" I asked indignantly. Harry looked at me tentatively.

"You're not…" he hesitated slightly. "You're not going to make us help you look this up in the library, are you?"

"Of course, Harry! How else are we going to figure this out?"

"Maybe we should leave this up to Dumbledore," Ron said, glancing at my essay, then scribbling furiously on his own.

I sighed. I saw Ron's actions, but chose to ignore him.

"Fine," was all I said before I stood. "I'm going to sleep here tonight." I headed up the stairs that lead to the girls' dormitories.

"Look, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "She forgot to pack up her assignments!"

Together, the two boys poured over my essays, knowing it was wrong, but also knowing about the "O" they were about to receive for their "hard work."

* * *

Three days later, and Dumbledore still hadn't done a thing to stop the madness. Apparently, Harry's theory of what happened in the Great Hall being a fluke was utterly incorrect.

Since then, students broke into song, no matter what they seemed to be doing.

As Neville Longbottom treated a pundyke plant in Herbology, he sang about his ambition to take over Professor Sprout's job some day. Afterwards, the professor was rather sore at him, already beginning to hold a grudge towards the boy. Apparently, she got the notion he was going to steal her job away from her.

Even the adults were affected. The trio overheard Filch humming angrily as he cleaned up a mess Peeves had made in a corridor on the fifth floor. Everyone knows Filch would rather die a gruesome death than be found humming, angrily or not.

I began to grow impatient with Dumbledore's lack of trying.

"He just hasn't found the solution yet, that's all," Ron reasoned.

"Which is precisely why the three of us are going to help him," I replied simply, dragging both Harry and Ron by the arm towards the library.

The two boys groaned outwardly.

"But, 'Mione!" whined Ron, "must we take it upon ourselves to solve such a silly thing as a spell gone wrong?"

"Spells, Ronald, as in more than one, as in so many at once it created a surge!" I answered fiercely. "Besides, when has it ever stopped us before?"

The two knew I had a point, so Harry and Ron begrudgingly followed me inside the double doors to the library.

We all grabbed some books from the shelves, hoping they proved to be useful, and settled at a table in the back of the room.

After an hour and a half of research and coming up empty handed, Harry and Ron began to complain.

"Oh, suck it up you two," I scolded, "if you want to know how to fix this random singing business, research must be done."

"What's the point?" Ron grumbled, "I mean, we never seem to find anything of importance anyway. So, why waste our time?"

"He's got a point, 'Mione," Harry said. After I gave him a pointed glare, he hastily added, "It's been long enough today. We can pick up where we left off some other time."

I sighed and nodded. "You're right. Go ahead and do whatever. I'll just stay here." I pulled another book closer towards me.

"You sure?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Yeah. It's fine." I cracked a smile. "Go play some Quidditch or wizard's chess or something."

"You're the best!" Ron leapt from his chair and gave me a quick hug. After Harry did the same, they hurried from the library.

But I couldn't force myself into the lengthy tombs.

"What's so wrong with research?" I wondered aloud.

I stood from my chair and strolled to the nearest bookshelf. I ran my index finger along the spines of the books, collecting dust at the top of my finger.

"I love it here," I whispered. "It's my sanctuary."

And before I knew it, my body went strangely rigid. I could feel an odd sensation in my gut, almost as if I had fish swimming inside my stomach. I tried to move just an inch of my body, but to no avail.

And then, it came quietly, considering I was in the library. My first song.

I need a place where I can go,  
Where I can whisper what I know,  
Where I can whisper who I like  
And where I go to see them.

I need a place where I can hide,  
Where no one sees my life inside,  
Where I can make my plans, and write them down  
So I can read them.

I had no control of my voice. Try as I might, I couldn't keep my mouth closed. Instantly, I felt a pang of pity go towards Azland. She experienced the same thing… in front of the entire school no less!

_  
A place where I can bid my heart be still  
And it will mind me.  
A place where I can go when I am lost,  
And there I'll find me.  
_

I hated the feeling instantly. It was like I was under the Imperius curse, but I had no happy place to hide in. I was forced to go through the horrors of reality. I was actually singing! And yet, what I was singing was coming straight from my heart, and it was a wondrous feeling. I just didn't want it to happen too often was all.

_  
I need a place to spend the day,  
Where no one says to go or stay,  
Where I can take my quill and draw  
The girl I mean to be._

I sighed contentedly. "Yes. My sanctuary."

I heard a snort from behind me and instantly wished I hadn't.

"Leave it to Granger to sing about something as boring as the library."

"Shut it, Malfoy." I whispered harshly. "And just what would _you _sing about? Your egotistical self?"

Malfoy grinned wickedly. "There'd be no reason to, really. Everyone already knows how amazing I am," he stated nonchalantly, removing a piece of invisible lint from his robes.

"They know how much of an insufferable git you are, you mean."

"You two!" screeched Madam Pince, "Quiet! I will not allow such racket in the library!" she went back to bustling around the shelves, returning books to their original spots.

Malfoy continued the row, somewhat quietly.

"Don't give me your holier than thou attitude, Granger. I know you're not as innocent as you let on."

I snorted. "Don't be absurd."

"_I'm_ being absurd?!_ You're _the one who goes around breaking the rules, using the excuse you were off helping Potty save the world!"

"Which I was!" I exclaimed softly.

"But you never get punished, do you?" Malfoy spat. "Oh no! Saint Granger needs to save the world! So what if she breaks countless school rules! She should be expelled!" His voice rose with anger. "Instead, let's give her the Head Girl Badge!" He snorted. "Please. You should _not _be in the position to be a role model."

"Well, I earned it!" I yelled fiercely.

Malfoy smirked. "Perhaps you did earn it, but you don't deserve it, mudblood!"

"That's it!" exclaimed Madam Pince, who rushed over. "Fifteen points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor! Now get out!" When neither moved, she began to shoo them. "You heard me! Out, out, out!"

She pushed Malfoy and me unceremoniously towards the doors of the library. With one great push, she shoved us out into the corridor. "And don't come back!" she bellowed before she slammed the door.

"Look at what you did now, Malfoy!" I shouted heatedly.

"Awww," said Malfoy, his voice taking on a sickenly sweet mocking tone. "Does poor Granger miss her little sanctuary?"

My eyes flashed treacherously. "Can't you stop being a prat for at least five minutes?!"

"It's not my way," he stated simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, you've bored me for far too long. So, could you just-" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

There was a soft "Hem-hem," from behind us and, instantly, our eyes grew wide.

Nobody had warned us that Professor Umbridge was back!

We both turned, only to find a young girl with flowing red hair.

"Ginerva Weasley!" I exclaimed. "Don't do that! You gave me a terrible fright!" I placed my hand upon my chest, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah," said Malfoy from beside me, "I was about to Avada you, but upon realizing you're not that Umbridge cook, but rather a member of the Weasel Clan, perhaps I should just do some major hexing."

"No need to, Malfoy," Ginny responded, obviously amused.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because, I was just trying to get 'Mione's attention. She laughed lightly. "But, apparently, screaming her name just didn't cut it." She looked to Malfoy. "I'm sure you can agree that desperate times called for desperate measures."

Malfoy scoffed. "Unlikely." But, nonetheless, he sauntered down the hall and out of sight.

Ginny turned to me. "Come on. Harry and Ron are looking for you."

"But they knew I was in the library," I said, perplexed.

"Yeah, well, they thought that not even _you _could handle the library that long."

I ignored the slight jab at my ego and instead asked, "What do they want?"

Ginny grinned wickedly. "You'll see," was all she said.

As soon as Ginny opened the portrait to the Gryffindor common room, I was attacked by Ron and Harry.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ron. "Where in Merlin's name were you?!"

"Calm down, Ronald," I retorted, annoyed, " I was in the library."

Harry smacked Ron upside the head playfully. "I told you she'd still be in there, genius."

Ron rolled his eyes. Then, he jumped up and down, screeching, "You'll never guess what we found out!"

And I found myself listening to Harry and Ron take turns excitingly telling me what they did since they left me in the library.

"And so, we were on our way to the secret passage way into Honeyduke's, right?" explained Ron, "and we heard someone coming, and we-"

"And we hid so we wouldn't get caught there and ruin the secretness of the passageway," finished Harry.

"Right. So, there we were, hiding, when we overheard Dumbledore and Snape talking amongst themselves, and-"

"And we heard Dumbledore say he knew how to fix the singing!" exclaimed Harry.

Ron shot daggers at him. "I wanted to tell her," he said dejectedly.

"Then why hasn't he lifted it?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares?!" Ron shouted. "I wanted to be the one who told you!" he stomped his foot childishly.

Harry ignored him and continued, suddenly serious. "There's more." He hesitated slightly. "We heard… well, we overheard him say he wasn't _going _to lift it. He said that maybe it'll help out with house unity. Whatever that means."

I was thoughtful. "It means that he's hoping our singing randomly will bring us together." I furrowed my brows. "But, how?"

I stood there for a moment, frozen to the spot. Then, I suddenly sprang to the portrait hole. "I have to go to the library."

"_Again?!_" Ron cried.

"Yes, Ronald. Again." But, then I stopped short of the portrait hole. I didn't move, I didn't speak, and it would seem that I wasn't breathing.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. I didn't respond, so he tried again. "Hey, 'Mione?"

I growled. Me, Hermione Granger, actually growled. I took in a deep breath and screamed at the top of my longs, "I'M GOING TO MURDER DRACO MALFOY!"


	5. Chapter Four

I walked into the Gryffindor common room after classes the next day, dejected.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were quietly discussing something in the corner. As soon as I walked up to them, they stopped talking immediately.

I got the feeling they were talking about me from the wary glances they kept shooting each other not so inconspicuously.

I plopped myself beside Ron, and mumbled a downhearted "hey."

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry began, "what brings you here?"

"Can't I choose to spend time with my friends before turning in?" I asked solemnly.

Again with the looks.

"Hey, 'Mione… Harry, Ron, and I were talking," Ginny stated before pausing slightly. "And we were just saying how you seem so…"

"So worn out lately," Ron piped up. "Perhaps you should drop one of your extra courses?" he suggested lightly.

I jumped from my seat. "Never!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Hermione," Harry said cautiously, "It's just that… well, we've noticed with your head duties and your studies, and everything else you've been doing, you're overworking yourself. It would be best if maybe you'd cut something out of your routine, like an extra class or two, that's all."

"That's all?!" I bellowed. "_That's all?!_ Harry, asking me to drop an _extra class or two _is like asking you and Ron to give up Quidditch! I don't care how _overworked _you seemed, I wouldn't ask you to give up something you're passionate about!"

And again with those bloody looks!

I sighed reluctantly. "All I wanted tonight was to spend some time with my friends, and instead I get ambushed." I stated, standing up.

"It wasn't an ambush, 'Mione," Ginny stated.

I held up a hand to silence her.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow when you're not being irrational." I said as I walked out the portrait hole.

"_We're _being irrational?!" Ron exclaimed. "If we're irrational, then she's definitely gone off her rocker."

* * *

It was Saturday night, and where could you find me? In the library, of course.

After a lengthy discussion with Madam Pince, and lots of begging on my behalf, she finally allowed me back into the library. After all, it was my first offense. She seemed to think she was rather hard on me.

Although, she did confide that she wasn't going to be so lenient with Malfoy, bless her soul.

I long gave up forcing Harry and Ron to help me research. Besides, we weren't exactly on the best of terms at the moment.

After all, they wanted me to drop a class or two. Who did they think they were, anyway?! They had no idea of the pressure I was under, trying to figure out what I wanted to be. They had no qualms when it came to their lives.

Harry was made to be an Auror, and Ron wanted to try out for a Quidditch team. After he trained more, that is. A lot more.

Me on the other hand, I could be anything I wanted and no doubt succeed. But, the thing was, I didn't know what it was that I wanted. There were too many options available to me. I couldn't possibly choose one randomly and expect to be happy with it.

Harry and Ron had no clue what it was like under that sort of pressure. And worse yet, I put the pressure upon myself.

Shortly after the failed intervention, I realized what Harry, Ron, and Ginny were saying was true. I _was _overexerting myself. But I was too prideful to admit my wrongdoings.

Eventually, we'll all just start talking again, as if nothing ever happened. It was always that way, and it always will be. Ever since we realized how hard it was to make up, we developed a silent agreement that no one should have to say sorry.

So, in a few days, I'd most likely just walk up to them, say hey, and that'd be the end of it.

I sighed as I pushed a large volume away from me. I was coming up with nothing as far as research went. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Bupkiss.

There was absolutely nothing about the side effects to a magical surge. Sure, there were reported surges where there was simply too much magic happening all at once.

But, not a single incident was reported about having a side effect to it, let alone a way to stop it. I ran straight into a dead end.

I was just going to have to wait it out until Dumbledore decided to stop it. But… that didn't mean I couldn't try to persuade him to do it sooner, right?

I decided to put back the books in their respecting places and just relax in my glorious, glorious haven.

The moment I got comfy in a secluded area towards the back of the library, and had pulled out my journal for a bit of writing, I felt it.

No, it wasn't the urge to sing, thankfully. Oh no, it was something much more worrisome.

It was the feeling I got when someone hexed me. Furrowing my brows in confusion, I looked down at myself.

Nothing out of the ordinary. _Odd, _I thought as I continued writing. I shrugged it off as me being overworked. A random spasm, really.

My hand continued moving furiously across the page. But it suddenly stopped as I felt it again.

I looked down. Still nothing that was different. Make that two random spasms, then.

But, when the third time rolled around, I was getting rather annoyed. Nope. This strange feeling couldn't be pinned as just spasms.

I shut my journal with a huff and strolled out of the library to the nearest girls' bathroom. On my way out, I thought I caught a glimpse of a platinum blonde head quickly moving into the shadows.

_No… it couldn't be. Could it? _I thought as I continued to my destination. _Didn't Madam Pince just tell me she wasn't going to allow _him _back in here? _I asked myself as I closed the doors to the library.

As soon as I reached the bathroom, I ran straight to the mirror.

But, my normal self was reflected back at me. I couldn't explain it.

Shrugging it off as three very random spasms, I went to the Great Hall for dinner.

The moment I stepped foot into the hall, however, I knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. At first, no one noticed me.

Then, as I began to walk towards the Gryffindor table, a few heads turned. Then suddenly, the Great Hall grew eerily quiet.

I tried my best not to look confused or nervous as I sat down next to Ginny. She was trying hard not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it in much longer.

And, apparently, no one else could either. The entire hall burst into fits of laughter.

"Been hexed lately, 'Mione?" Ginny asked through her giggles.

I froze. The wheels in my brain were working furiously as I looked over to the Slytherin table in search for a certain prat that didn't seem to want to leave me alone.

And there he was. Draco Malfoy with that smug sneer, taunting me. That alone made me want to rip the smirk from his face.

"What did he do?" I asked Ginny resentfully.

Ginny stopped laughing immediately. My guess would have been because of the tone of my voice. "Well… why don't we get out of here for a bit, yeah?"

I could tell already that whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

As soon as the doors closed behind us, Ginny dragged me to a bathroom. But, as soon as I looked in the mirror, I still saw plain, ole Hermione.

I turned questioning eyes to Ginny. "What's so different about me?" I asked.

Ginny gaped at me. "You _really _don't see it?" When I shook my head, Ginny let out a sigh of frustration.

"He must have put another spell on you, to not make you see anything out of the ordinary." She took out her wand and muttered an incantation under her breath. "Now, look in the mirror."

I turned back to the glass and gasped.

My skin was yellow, as if I had jaundice, and was loose, sagging, and just… dangling. I took a step back and watched with horror as my droopy skin jiggled back and forth. No doubt that was what everyone was laughing at. Imagine me walking towards the table… with floppy skin!

My eyes narrowed severely. But, I couldn't help but wonder why Draco Malfoy was taking such a huge interest in me so suddenly.

Usually, we'd interact, with hate of course, every once in a blue moon, whenever it seemed to tickle our fancy.

But, since that blasted surge of magic, our paths have crossed practically every single, bloody day! What gives?!

And now, he went so far as to hex me for no apparent reason?! The least the git could have done was waited until I insulted him!

But, what could I expect from a Slytherin?

On my way to the hospital wing to get the hexes removed, I decided I would get my sweet revenge. Oh yes. Draco Malfoy went too far this time, and he was surely going to pay.

I don't care what I had to do to see Malfoy fall to his knees and beg forgiveness. But trust me, I was going to make him crumble before me.

I cackled wildly all alone in the corridor as I trudged onward, leaving Ginny to go to back to her dinner. After all, she kept sneaking glances at me when she thought I wasn't looking and laughing to herself. I certainly didn't need that.

It wasn't until I reached the hospital wing did I noticed I never stopped snickering insanely.

I think my last nerve was finally cracked. Perhaps I should finally speak to Dumbledore about dropping a class or two.


	6. Chapter Five

Dumbledore had kindly accepted my withdrawal from my two classes. As much as I didn't want to part with them, I knew it was for the best.

Talking to him about stopping the singing, however, didn't go so well. He explained his reasoning more thoroughly, although I must admit, I wasn't paying attention when I should have been.

You see, students bursting into song became a real annoyance to me. I would be furiously scribbling down my notes in class, and then everything would have to stop so someone could sing their little heart out!

And I hated it. After all, my education was at stake! I didn't care if Riley O'Leary hated olives or if Katerina Watson developed intolerable itching in her private bits! I was there to learn, not to discover things I really didn't need to know!

Which was precisely why I got the shock of my life in Potions class. Firstly, I was paired with the pug-nosed Pansy Parkinson, which was a nightmare all by itself. We had to make a healing potion, which she probably didn't even know the meaning of.

Then, because I was trapped with the stuck-up Slytherin as a partner, who likely didn't care about her grades at all, she was being her idiotic self and purposely put in too much unicorn hooves. The potion basically exploded upon me when I went to put in the essence of murtlap.

The entire class pointed and laughed, of course. I'm sure I would have too, if it hadn't been me. But, it was me standing there with the goopy mess dripping to the floor with an utterly loud _plop_.

So, there I was, simmering in my own humiliation, when some stupid Slytherin burst into song at my expense. And his name was Blaise Zabini.

I could handle anything that came from Blaise's mouth, really I could. That was, until, he started going off on how much of a teacher's pet I was. And he insulted me in more ways than one when he began suggesting I had a thing for Snape. Nope. Sorry. _Not _going to happen! Ew.

Apparently, Snape found it insulting as well because it was then that he decided to interrupt Blaise's song with one of his very own. It was oddly…. not disturbing.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a wand_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

Snape scowled as he sang his tune. On the outside, he seemed cool and nonchalant. But, everyone knew he hated being forced into the song. But, just imagine the sight!

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

No dancing ever came from Snape, and when he finished, he bellowed, "Class dismissed!" before rushing from the room himself.

As soon as the door swung shut, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike burst into fits of laughter.

Minutes passed. People were doubled over, laughing hysterically, some were slapping their knee repeatedly, laughing so hard no sound came out. And some were rolling on the floor hysterically, clutching their guts and moving from side to side. If it weren't for the huge grin on their faces and tears of joy escaping, one would assume they were in pain.

And suddenly, as if they all realized at the exact moment that they were fraternizing with the enemy, the laughter ceased. Everyone composed him or herself, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, and silently bolted from the room.

Naturally, it would never be spoke of again.

_So, _I thought, _that's how Dumbledore thought this singing business would bring us together._

* * *

After Snape's musical outburst, I got used to the singing. Once I stopped to listen to the actual lyrics, I became rather pleased with the mess up weeks ago. So long as I myself didn't sing another tune for as long as I live, I'd be content. 

Except for my quiet song in the library, I hadn't seemed to be affected by the surge of magic.

Which just seemed to put me in even more good spirits. So good, in fact, that I've completely given up on finding an answer to reverse the surge.

Instead, I focused all my attentions on my revenge at Malfoy. As much as I'm labeled as the brightest witch of my generation, I guess revenge just wasn't my forte.

Every idea that came to me just wasn't good enough. I needed something big, something huge that would put the slimy ferret in his place. But, sadly, I kept coming up with lame, petty things I could do to him.

I wanted so desperately to ask Harry and Ron for their help. They would have gladly given me a few pointers. After all, they hated Malfoy just as much as I did.

But, my dumb pride, yet again, wouldn't let me. Besides, this seemed like something I had to do on my own. It was my personal vengeance. I needed to settle the score on my own.

I sat in the library time and time again, scribbling in my journal of my many ideas. Nothing was ever right, though. Nothing screamed, "I'm perfect!"

The more I continued, the idiotic and unrealistic the ideas became. _Damn, _I thought. _I need to get more creative._

* * *

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance.

Sorry this one was kind of short, but hakuna matata. The next one is uber long, so it makes up for it. Plus, it's going to be posted in about .92 seconds. haha.


	7. Chapter Six

Draco Malfoy was going down. I have been his punching bag for insults and curses for far too long. It was my turn. Which was precisely why I was hiding behind a statue of Barb the Barmy. I stuck my head out slightly. The coast was clear, so I ran a few feet ahead before ducking into an alcove.

My breathing was heavy. My chest was heaving, and I could only take in short, fast breaths. But, I had to keep up. I looked around the corner.

_Damn. I've lost him. _I nervously stepped away from the wall and gingerly stepped forward.

One foot after the next. I couldn't find him, so I retreated to my common room.

I officially became Malfoy's stalker. But, it was purely for research, I assure you. I needed to find something, _anything, _I could use against the git. Because, like I said, Draco Malfoy was going down.

He had embarrassed me in front of the entire school, and I refused to just take it lying down. And so, for the past few days, I've taken to pretending he didn't exist during classes and focusing on nothing but him afterwards, following his every move, critiquing any small fact I found out about him during gossip sessions with the girls. I needed revenge, and I planned on getting it one way or another.

Trust me. He would slip up eventually, and I'd be the one to catch it all on film. That's right. Film. I talked Colin Creevey into letting me borrow his camera until further notice.

Any embarrassing moment, a secret tryst, _anything, _will be going on film. But, I have to catch him first. And to catch him, I need to buff up my sneaking around techniques. I sucked at it.

I doubled back towards the library. Surely there was a book about tips for following your enemy.

* * *

My eyes lit up as I scanned the page in front of me again. It was so perfectly simple. _Malfoy won't know what hit him._

Why I hadn't thought of it before was astounding. Whatever happened to me being the brightest witch in our year, anyway? I was seriously losing my touch. Ah well. No matter. I slammed the book shut and put it back in its original spot on the shelf. It had no purpose for me anymore; I found out what I needed to know.

I headed for the Great Hall, and as if it was destiny, Malfoy was just leaving. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Fate was on my side.

As he passed me, I purposely bumped his shoulder before plucking a hair from his disgustingly pretty, little head.

"Ow!" he raged, raising a hand to his hair. "Mudblood bitch," he retorted.

I acted surprised to see him. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Malfoy. You're so insignificant to me, you didn't even come up on my radar. I merely didn't see you."

I smirked and headed for the Gryffindor table. Before I sat, I stopped and placed the hair in an empty vial I had in my knapsack.

"Hey, 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron, spraying the table with potatoes.

"Hey, yourself," I say and turned to Harry. "Wotcher, Harry."

He nodded in acknowledgement, mouth full of food. _At least he has manners, _I thought with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked.

"Oh… just this whole singing business. Bizarringly hilarious, no?"

Harry laughed. "Tell me about it. Just this morning, I overheard Lavender Brown scrutinizing her outfit through a jazzy show tune! It was amazing! You had to be there."

Ron choked on his food. "Are you serious?! Wicked!" then, as an afterthought, he added, "Good thing I haven't been plagued by this curse yet."

"Me either," Harry chimed.

I just sat there, frozen. I scratched my head behind my ear with my index finger and looked away. I saw out of the corner of my eye Harry and Ron exchange a look.

"Did you sing a song yet, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Errr… well…"

Ron gasped. "What did you sing about?!"

I shifted uncomfortably. "…I don't want to say."

"But, 'Mione!" pleaded Harry, "You can't just say you've been wandering around, sprouting out songs, and then _not _tell us what it was about! That's like… injustice!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, honestly, Harry!" Then, I sighed. "I'll tell you what. The first time either one of you sings, you tell me what yours was about, and I'll tell you mine. Deal?"

"But why?" asked Ron like a little child.

"Because, Ron," I said in my why-must-I-be-the-one-to-explain-everything tone. "Once you go through it, you'll understand just how difficult it all is."

Harry sighed. "Ok, 'Mione. It's a deal." Ron glared at Harry but said nothing to contradict him.

I smiled. "Thanks, guys." I took a few more hurried bites of my dinner before quickly standing up. "I've got to go. I'll see you guys later." I rushed from the Great Hall and went to my common room.

I breathed the password, not having time to chitchat with the knight in the portrait. As soon as I was inside, I took out my vial and looked at Malfoy's hair. I smiled gaily and uncorked the vial.

"Ostendo sum locus," I said, pointing my wand at the fiber. The hair glowed brightly before it burst into flames before me. A piece of parchment fell from above.

There, on the parchment, was a single red dot labeled Draco Malfoy.

"Unbelievable," I said to myself. "It's just like the Marauder's Map!" as long as I had that piece of parchment, I knew Draco Malfoy's every move.

"Well, let's get started," I said with a grin before exiting my common room.

* * *

I got my big break the next day at lunch. I secretly pulled out the sheet of parchment and noticed Draco Malfoy pacing on the third floor. I made an excuse to Harry and Ron before rushing to corner Malfoy.

I followed the map and realized he was in the girls' bathroom. The _girls' _bathroom! I grabbed Colin's camera and hid it precariously under my robes. I then pushed open the door.

Malfoy's head jerked to the doorway where I was standing. I pretended to act surprised to see him. _How can I play this off? _I wondered, subconsciously fingering the camera through the cloth.

"You!" I screeched, pointing at him.

"Me!" he exclaimed, mocking my tone.

"What do you think you're doing in here?!"

"Waiting." He shrugged.

I moved to the side and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms, waiting.

After a few moments, I sighed, annoyed. Malfoy looked at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," I replied, "I need the loo."

"I'm not stopping you, Granger." He motioned to a nearby stall.

"Ugh! Get out!" He grinned wickedly in response.

"I said out!" I screamed, pointing towards the door.

"No, I don't think I will. Like I said before, I'm waiting."

This wasn't going how I planned. I should have known Malfoy would make things difficult.

"Waiting for what?" I asked him, unable to stop my curiosity. Besides, perhaps he'd slip up and tell me something of importance.

"Ever heard that phrase about killing a cat, Granger?" he smirked and I wished I could rip it from his face. Instead, I glared menacingly.

"Weren't you leaving?" he asked.

_Fine, _I thought,_ soon I'll find something out. _I rolled my eyes and kicked off from the wall. Before I left completely, I turned my head around.

"By the way," I stated, "you have broccoli stuck in your teeth, did you know?" I put my index finger between my front two teeth. "Just there."

I watched in satisfaction as he raced to a nearby mirror to examine his pearly whites. When he saw nothing there, he faced me and glared. "I haven't eaten broccoli," he declared simply.

I laughed good naturedly as I left.

I walked a few feet before dodging behind a knight in armor.

"Accio Harry's invisibility cloak," I whispered. Sure, it was a risk, but it'd be worth it. Anyway, I was still recovering from near nervous breakdown. That was my excuse, in any case.

As soon as I saw it, I ducked out from my hiding spot, and upon seeing no one in the corridor, I put on the invisibility cloak. _Malfoy has to come out sometime._

I grew bored. Staking out alone just wasn't for me. I was too impatient to just wait it out. I needed results, and quick. At any rate, it was utterly boring.

I noticed a figure in the corridor. Whoever it was was too far away, but they were walking on in determination, walking straight towards the bathroom.

So Malfoy was waiting for someone. As she grew closer, I recognized her as Pansy Parkinson. _Oh, this is going to be good!_

She opened the door, and I snuck in undetected before the door closed. I moved against the wall. I was so excited I'd get some dirt on the prat, I was breathing so fast. Maybe it was the adrenaline, I don't know, but I tried to control it the best I could.

"You're late," Malfoy barked at Pansy.

"I couldn't get away unnoticed until now," she replied lamely.

"Did you get it?"

"All systems a go."

"Good. We do it tonight."

"But, Draco… we could be expelled for this, and-"

"And it has to be done!" he exclaimed nastily. "Now, are you in this or not?"

Pansy looked to the floor, debating her options. Whatever has Pansy scared of being expelled _must _be big. I bounced on my feet in joyous glory. Things were looking up. _I could be rid of Malfoy for good after this! _Expulsion was just the thing I was looking for!

"I'm in," Pansy stated finally.

"Good. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight. 10 o'clock sharp."

"Got it."

"That's it, Pansy. You may go." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Pansy?" She looked back. "Don't be late. You are to never make me wait for you again. Understood?"

She nodded reluctantly before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Malfoy let out a low breath. It reminded me that I was holding my own, so I silently let mine out as well.

I realized I was stuck. I couldn't leave until Malfoy did, and all he was doing was pacing. I'm sure he was so deep in thought I could have slid out unnoticed, but I was unwilling to take that chance. If he got so much as a hint that someone else was there, he would surely meet up with Parkinson to change the time and place. I wasn't about to let an opportunity so great as this to slip through my fingers. Oh no, siree.

Finally, after a few minutes, he stopped pacing, composed himself in the mirror, and turned to leave. But, as he did, his arm brushed against mine.

A jolt went through my entire body and my eyes widened. I had enough sense to back away a fraction of a second before his hand grasped the thin air I used to occupy. He looked at his right arm in confusion before he shrugged it off and entered the hall.

I stood stock-still to make sure he was really gone before I rushed to a stall and tore off the cloak.

As I stuffed it in my bag, I mumbled, "_That _was a close one."

I composed myself before I left the bathroom, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

My nerves were uncontrollable as I sat in the Gryffindor common room, doing my homework. It was already 9:00 pm, and my gut was knotting itself up.

Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, so I was relieved I didn't need to have an excuse at the ready. Ginny was in the common room with me, and she had been giving me strange looks all night. I believe she suspected something was up with me, but she never said a word.

And something _was_ up with me. After all, I was sitting in the common room by myself, books and parchments scattered in front of me, and I wasn't scribbling furiously. That, alone, was reason enough for suspicion.

A half hour later, I yawned dramatically and put my belongings away. I headed towards the portrait hole and said tiredly, "Ginny? Can you tell Harry and Ron I was too tired to wait for them to get back and that I went to bed?"

"Sure," she mumbled.

"Thanks. Well, goodnight, Ginny."

She muttered, "Night, 'Mione," in return, and I tried hard not to race out of the room. As soon as I was in my own dorm, I tossed my book bag atop my bed and retrieved Harry's invisibility cloak from under my mattress. I still kept it for this very purpose, and I knew Harry wouldn't be missing it.

I put it on and walked as quietly as I could down the corridors. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Phase one complete._

I hurried towards the Astronomy tower. _I should have come sooner, _I thought, _then I wouldn't have to do all this sneaking around._

As soon as I reached the tower, I saw that the door was left open.

_How odd. If they were here already, wouldn't they want complete privacy? _I shrugged it off as forgetfulness on their part; _or stupidity on Pansy's. _I giggled quietly.

But Pansy wasn't there. Malfoy was, of course, and he was standing completely still in the middle of the room. He was concentrating very intently on something, what I did not know.

We both stood there, both unmoving; him in concentration, me in fright.

_Where's Pansy? _I asked myself silently, _she should be here by now._

Just as I thought that she was running late, Malfoy checked his pocket watch. He nodded in confirmation of something, and then swiftly strolled to the door. He looked left. He looked right. And then, he did something completely unexpected. He shut the door with a resounding thud and looked about the room suspiciously.

I gasped lightly, which was a mistake. Malfoy's eyes immediately looked at me. _He can't see me, he can't see me, HE CAN'T SEE ME! _I had to remind myself in order to calm my nerves.

Malfoy shrugged and headed towards the window. He passed right by me and nearly ran right smack into my right shoulder. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I sighed too soon. Just as he passed me, his arm reached out and grabbed my wrist. He turned towards me and said softly, "Show yourself."

Instead of obliging, I struggled against his grasp, but his grip tightened, and I was stuck squirming uselessly.

"Come on, I'm not kidding, Granger. Let me see your shocked, disgusting face so I can laugh in it!"

At the sound of my name coming from his lips, I stopped squirming. I was too stunned to do anything else. _How did he know it was me? _

I sighed in defeat, and reluctantly took off Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Okay, Malfoy. You caught me." He jumped up and down in triumph.

"I knew it!"

"And just how did you know?" I asked, regrettably curious as to how he figured it out.

"Come on, Granger. I'm my father's son. You can't honestly tell me you actually _believed _I hadn't noticed you following me around for _days_?" He grinned wickedly. "And besides, why else would you _want _my hair? For a tracking spell, obviously."

I stood dumbfounded. I literally couldn't think of anything to say. I _had _thought he didn't notice me following him. Sure, I knew I sucked at sneaking around, but I thought I did a well enough job at staying hidden from him. Apparently not.

"Unless…" he continued, dragging out the word mockingly. "Unless, you needed my hair for a polyjuice potion because you want to _be _me! I mean, come on, who wouldn't?!" His eyes brightened. "OOO! Better yet! You needed my hair for a love potion because you lurrrrrve me!"

He was taunting me again. This was the whole reason I got in this mess in the first place! I punched him in the nose, right between his eyes. And hard. I smiled evilly in satisfaction.

"Hit a nerve, did I?!" he exclaimed, clutching his nose. After a moment, he straightened up, presenting himself as the pureblood git I knew him to be.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, attempting to save face.

He sneered at me. "Why else would you be obsessing over me for days now? Stalking my every move, falling right into the trap I set for you when you're supposed to be so bright." His smirk grew."

Well, that certainly didn't click with me until just then.

"That's right, Granger. After your little hair pulling session, I blackmailed Pansy into helping me. I knew you'd be there one way or another." He glanced down at my hand where I was clutching Harry's invisibility cloak. "I just didn't know you had one of those," he added, motioning towards the cloak.

"I don't. It's Harry's," I stated in a daze. Instantly, Malfoy's eyes lit up.

"So, that's the big secret as to how you lot have been sneaking around the castle!"

Oops. I didn't think Harry would let me live this one down. I knew Ron sure wouldn't.

I laughed awkwardly. "Forget I even said anything."

"Oh, no, Granger! I couldn't possibly let this juicy tidbit escape me." He leered at me menacingly. "No, I think not. Let's see what Dumbledore has to say about this, hmmm?"

It was my turn to smile wickedly. "And just who," I began, "do you think _gave _Harry the cloak in the first place?" I snorted with suppressed laughter. "Please. Dumbledore has known about it all along."

"That old kook!" Draco shouted angrily. He began to have a tantrum, mumbling and muttering under his breath about injustice. I would have laughed at his out of character behavior if I weren't slowly inching towards the door to make a break for it.

I was about to swing the door open and run for it, when Malfoy sensed my movement and swiftly came up behind me and slammed the door shut.

He made me face him and then pinned me between himself and the door. "And where do you think you're going?" he whispered fiercely. "There's still the business at hand."

I snorted unceremoniously. "And what, pray tell, business is that exactly?"

"Oh, I don't know," he placed a finger on his chin and looked up, pretending to be deep in thought. "How about the fact that you've been watching me like a hawk?" he glared at me icily. "You're not leaving here until you tell me why, and then proceed to promise you'll leave me the hell alone."

I squared my jaw in defiance. "Never," I said firmly.

Malfoy's famous smirk was plastered back on his smug face. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to assume it's because you fancy me." He pressed his body against mine, looking down at me, amused.

"I bet you're enjoying yourself, Granger," he said huskily, pressing himself further against me, trapping me against the door completely.

"As if!" I exclaimed, bringing my hands to his chest and pushing with all my might.

But, he was stronger and didn't budge an inch, no matter how hard I attempted to remove him from me. "Any reason to touch me, right?" he said, glancing down at my hands.

I immediately removed them, repulsed by his accusations. "Are you going to stop following me?" he whispered seductively into my ear. As much as I regretted to admit it, it made me shiver.

Malfoy must have felt it too because he laughed cruelly and pulled himself away from me. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," he stated as lightly pushed me aside.

I stumbled a bit before I caught my balance, dazed and confused about what had happened. He was halfway out the door before he stopped. "By the way," I glanced at him numbly, unaware of how I lost the upper hand in all this so suddenly. "I wouldn't be at breakfast tomorrow if I were you," he added mysteriously before cackling cruelly and leaving me to my misery.

_Oh great, _I thought glumly, _now he thinks I fancy him! And he'll have the whole school believing it too! This is by far my _worst _plan EVER!_


	8. Chapter Seven

Since my slight accidental admission, and the craziest class of my life, I avoided Malfoy like the Bubonic Plague. I wasn't ready to let him toy with my emotions, one way or another.

Harry and Ron completely ceased to remember anything that had happened that day, but I knew that Malfoy wasn't so forgetful.

And just how did I know this? Simple. Malfoy seemed to be avoiding me as well. Apparently, it dawned on him just who I was to him, a mudblood. Meh. That was just fine. I had no intention whatsoever to act on my feelings for him.

I chalked it up to temporary insanity on my behalf. I'd get over it in no time. I was determined not to let this affect any part of my life at all.

I rushed towards my first class, Charms, with break neck speed. I was late, and it didn't help my situation that my backpack broke in the corridor. Me being temporary insane at the moment, I forgot about the possibility to use magic, and instead of fixing it, I scooped up all my belongings and rushed off towards the classroom. Silly me. I just wasted even more time getting to class.

Just as I turned the corner, I ran into something solid. Everything I was holding in my hands scattered everywhere. Not to mention, I took a nice tumble on my behind. It would bruise in a few hours time. _Just bloody fantastic! Could my day get any worse?!_

"Oh. I'm terribly sorry. I should have been watching where I was going," I lamely stated.

"It's fine," I heard a familiar voice say from above me. I looked up to see Ernie Macmillan extending his hand to help me up.

I smiled as I reached for his hand. Once I was upright again, we both bent down to pick up our belongings. I reached for a book and noticed it wasn't mine. I held it out for Ernie to take as he held out some parchments that clearly weren't his. We quietly exchanged our goods and straightened up.

"Thanks," I murmured, slightly embarrassed I ran into the Head Boy.

"No problem. It was a pleasure."

I smiled brightly once again and laughed. "And ...sorry for running into you."

"Well, you can make it up to me, then."

"Like how?" I asked, thinking along the lines of picking up more nighttime patrolling shifts. What he said next completely astounded me.

"You can go out with me Friday night."

I gaped. _Me? _On a date with _him?! _Who in their right mind would want to go out on a date with _me_?

I must have zoned out because the next thing I knew, Ernie was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" he asked amusedly.

I smiled warmly. "That's a yes."

"Great! Is tomorrow night good for you?" I nodded and he grinned widely. "Okay. Meet me by the gates at 7:00?"

"Sure thing. See you then."

We began to walk our separate ways, when Ernie called out, "Oh, and Miss Granger?"

I stopped walking and turned towards him. "Hmmm?"

He muttered a spell under his breath and my backpack was whole once again. He smiled encouragingly before continuing on down the corridor.

I furrowed my brows in concentration as I headed towards Charms. What compelled me to say yes? I barely knew the guy. We were always professional when we discussed Heads' business, so why did he ask me out?

As I continued racing down the hall, I realized I was in way over my head.

Once I reached the Charms classroom, I stopped suddenly. All the students were gathered in the hall still. _Class should already be in session, _I thought confusedly.

Once I got closer, I realized they were all crowded around Ron, who just so happened to be singing a little song. I laughed immensely as the words drifted to my ears.

_Mutton dagger, old blind bob  
hanging Johnny, fishing rod,  
tally whacker, pocket rocket  
one eyed trouser trout _

ding dong, ankle spanker  
pork sword, engine cranker  
hairy hotdog, Davy crocket  
let them all hang out

Pet Names for Genetalia  
You know the girls think of 'em  
and you got to love 'em  
Pet Names for Genetalia  
there's always something silly  
about little Willy

Wang wozzle, weenie whacker  
pecker Petey, kidney cracker  
heat seeker moisture missile  
giggle stick, love whistle  
tomb steak, uncle dick  
this is getting really sick  
I'm not through, theres one more  
purple helmet warrior

Pet Names for Genetalia  
You know the girls think of 'em  
and you got to love 'em  
Pet Names for Genetalia  
theres always something silly  
about little Willy

Pet Names for Genetalia  
You know the girls think of 'em  
and you got to love 'em  
Pet Names for Genetalia

As amusing as it sounded, there was just something about Ron singing about his manly bits that made me wish I never heard his outburst. I realized I didn't even want to know _how _Ron came about singing about… _that_.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat and pretended as if nothing happened as he ushered a very red-faced Ron and the other students into the classroom. I guess I was thankful for Ron's need to sing for he caused such a distraction that Flitwick ceased to notice I wasn't on time for class. Note to self: thank Ron for saving me from the consequences of my tardiness.

* * *

As soon as dinner rolled around, I found myself desperately searching for Ginny. I needed her help with the Ernie situation, as I have dubbed it. After I scanned the Gryffindor table the fourth time over, I concluded that Ginny wasn't actually at dinner yet. 

And so, I waited. And I waited. And I waited. Still, there was no sign of Ginny whatsoever. _Where could she be?! _I wondered.

There I was, silently having a crisis, and my best girl friend was nowhere to be found. I was about to go in search of my red haired, feisty friend when my eyes landed on Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

It was then that I figured I could ask them "hypothetically" what to do. They wouldn't believe a guy would be interested in me anyway. I knew they figured Viktor Krum to be a fluke. And after Lavender went out with Ron, she was rather sore with me for dating him and got the notion in her head that Ron only went out with me out of pity.

But the two giggling girls were all I had at the moment. I sucked down my pride and went over to them.

"Hey Lavender. Parvati."

The two girls immediately stopped what I assumed was one of their little gossip sessions and gazed at me questioningly. "Hey, Hermione," Lavender said with a tight smile, "What can we do for you?"

"Well," I gushed, "with all your knowledge at expertise with boys," at this, they turned to one another and smiled devilishly, "I figured I could come to you with a hypothetical situation?"

"Sure. What is it?" Parvati asked.

"Well, say a guy asked a girl out on a date, and she's feeling rather nervous and weary about the whole thing. What would she do?"

"Well, does she like him a whole lot?" Lavender wondered.

"She barely knows him," I said, slightly averting my gaze, hoping this wouldn't backfire like the whole scheme with Malfoy had. Ugh! Malfoy. Let's not go there.

Lavender grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Who is he, Hermione?"

I tried to act surprised. "Who's who?"

"Come on! Out with it! Who asked you out?!"

"N-nobody. I was just wondering for – for a friend." I gazed down dejectedly. "No one has asked me out," I lied.

"Oh." Lavender blanched. "Well, I guess I would say that this friend of yours should make the most of it. Makeup, a spiffy outfit, nice shoes, and most importantly, really nice hair. The works. Then, if it doesn't go anywhere, it doesn't go anywhere. Right, Parvati?"

Parvati nodded. "Right," she said.

I smiled slightly. "Oh, okay then. Thanks." _What a great help you were! _I thought sarcastically. I could have deduced as much on my own. I think I seriously needed to find Ginny.

When dinner was over, I raced to the Gryffindor common room and sat doing homework with Harry and Ron, praying for Ginny to show her face sooner or later. Sooner preferably.

But Ginny never came. Was it just me, or did Ginny just fall off the face of the earth?

The later it got, the more frustrated I became. After Harry and Ron left me to get some sleep, I should have gathered up my belongings and did the same.

But still, I forced myself to stay. And sadly, when it was well into the morning, and I couldn't wait around any longer, I dragged myself to my own common room, terribly disappointed in Ginny.

I kept trying to tell myself that there was no way Ginny could have known that I needed her desperately for some "girl talk." I tried telling myself that Ginny had a life of her own and wasn't equipped with a special power that would let her know that her "'Mione senses were tingling" whenever I needed her.

As I crawled into my bed for some shuteye, with my newfound disappointment, I vowed that I wouldn't involve Ginny at all and just get through it on my own. Somehow.

As my lids fluttered, I vaguely felt as if I knew this was the wrong thing to do, but emotions can be very strong, and I felt as if Ginny wasn't the friend I thought she was.

* * *

Pet Names For Genetalia by Weird Al Yankovic ...

Sorry I hadn't updated in a few days or so. I was really quite sick. So, whenever I wasn't at work, I was sleeping the day away. But, to make up for it, I've decided to post another chapter or two.


	9. Chapter Eight

Today is it. Today is the day I, Hermione Jane Granger, will go on my first real date. Ever.

That's right, folks. I've never been asked out on an actual date before. And my first real date will be with Ernie Macmillan. Ugh.

Don't get me wrong. I actually like the guy. He's sweet and kind. It's just that, well, I envisioned my first date being with someone who would whisk me away in some dramatic, yet hopelessly romantic sort of way. Ernie hardly seems like the type.

But, I do like Ernie. We have so much in common. Reading, education, things of the like. We're both Heads, so that must count for something, right?

When he asked me out, it only seemed logical I say yes, and so I did. And now, I'm scared shitless. I think I needed the involvement of one meddling, fire-haired friend of mine. I needed Ginny.

But I made a silent promise to myself that I wouldn't involve her. But that was when it first happened, and I felt like I had no support from her. I was just being too harsh on the poor girl. She deserved to be with me for this huge milestone in my life.

Which was why I was standing outside the Gryffindor common room, talking nervously with the fat lady. I didn't want to go in there because I knew how Ginny would react. She'd squeal with delight, clap her hands excitedly, and rant forever about how she always wanted to give me a makeover. And I was dreading it.

After enough time was wasted, I mumbled the password to the fat lady and gained entrance. I spotted Ginny conversing with Neville by the fire and immediately sauntered over to her.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said to the two, "but I really need to talk to you, Ginny," I directed the last part towards the girl.

She looked at me contemplatively for a moment before she finally said, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me."

And with that, she grabbed my hand silently ushered me up the girls' dormitory stairs. As soon as she opened the door, she scrambled about the room, grabbing random objects from the oddest places.

"When are you meeting him?" she asked distractedly.

"Errr… at 7:00 outside the front gates. We're going to Hogsmeade. He got us special permission from Dumbledore."

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed, hand outstretched under the bed. "But, 'Mione! It's only 5:30!"

"Plenty of time, right?" I asked tentatively.

"For you? Certainly not!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked angrily.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it! I didn't mean it like that!"

She pushed me down onto her bed so that I was sitting on the edge. She stared at me for a moment before concluding, "I've got some work cut out for me."

* * *

At precisely 6:45, Ginny made some last-minute touch-ups to my makeup before stepping back a little. I watched nervously as she tilted her head slightly and scrutinized my appearance. Finally, she nodded her approval and said, "Malfoy won't know what hit him."

I gaped at her confused. "Malfoy?" I asked. "No. I'm meeting Ernie Macmillan. We have a date tonight."

"What?! How come you never told me this?!"

I shrugged. "You never asked." I paused, unsure. "Why would you think all this was for Malfoy?"

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Just something that happened yesterday. Besides, I just see something you don't, that's all." _Did whatever happen yesterday be the reason why I couldn't find her? _I asked myself. I shrugged it off. There were bigger fish to fry!

If she was thinking I _like _Malfoy, she was surely mistaken. Well, okay, she wasn't. But, I was going for the whole denial thing.

"I haven't given you _any_ reason whatsoever to assume I _like _Malfoy!"

Her grin broadened. "I didn't say you did."

"You implied it!"

"I didn't mean to. That's not what I meant, anyway."

"Well then, exactly what did you mean?!"

"Nothing," she chuckled, "nothing at all. Have fun on your date!" she then proceeded to shove me from the room.

From there on out, I was on my own. And I was nervous as hell. As I stumbled my way through the corridors, my stomach twisted and constricted itself into knots.

I shouldn't have been that nervous. It was just Ernie, right? It should have been a piece of cake.

I tried to compose myself as I walked across the grounds. I could already see Ernie's outline by the gates. As I got closer, I realized his back was facing me and the hood of his cloak was pulled up, blocking the cold wind.

I thought he noticed my presence because his body went rigid, so I figured I'd make myself known.

"Uh, hi," I said lamely.

He turned around, and because of the cloak, and the darkness, all I could see was his silver orbs staring back at me.

_Does Ernie have gray eyes? I haven't noticed before, _I thought to myself.

"Evening, mudblood," he commented harshly. I gasped. Thoughts of cruel pranks flashed in my mind before I realized Ernie would never call me that.

"M-Malfoy?" I questioned. It had to be. Who else casually calls me mudblood? But… what was he doing out here?

"In the flesh. So, what?" he lifted his hood and threw it back, sneering. "Finally giving up on Hogwarts? Decided to leave forever, did you?"

"Never," I breathed. "And it's none of your business what I'm doing out here!"

Just as I got heated up, glaring daggers at Malfoy, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to come face to face with Ernie.

"Hey," I said shyly.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Ernie replied formally, shaking my hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said meekly, and silently, we left Malfoy in our wake as we walked towards Hogsmeade.

"Fine evening," Ernie said conversationally as we walked side by side.

"It's a bit chilly," I said, hugging my cloak closer to myself.

"Well, I love the cold," Ernie said, adjusting his cloak so a breeze went through it. _Why doesn't he just give the cloak to me then? Do guys even do that still? _I wondered.

And just like that, we had nothing to say.

Luckily, we reached our destination shortly afterwards. It was a cute, little restaurant, nothing too fancy. It had a reputation for being a "couples only" facility, though. So, naturally, I've never stepped foot inside the establishment before.

We removed or cloaks and put them in the cloakroom on the side of the entrance.

"Reservations for two," Ernie told the hostess, "under the name Macmillan comma Ernest."

The hostess, whose nametag read Melody, scrolled her bony finger down a list in front of her. After a moment, she stiffened, stuck her nose in the air, and squeaked, "Right this way."

She led us to a quaint table where we sat across from each other and looked at the menu in awkward silence. Melody returned to her post by the door, leaving the two of us alone.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

"Yes, plenty of times." _Sure,_ I thought sarcastically,_ rub it in my face._

But, instead, I asked, "What do you recommend?"

"No worries," he began, "I shall order for us both."

I didn't know what to think. I mean, I always thought men ordering for women was controlling and sexist. But, it _was_ my first date. Ever.

So, I decided to let it slide. When our waiter came over, who was rather fine by the way, Ernie ordered himself a steak with mashed potatoes and me, a Cesar salad.

Did I mention I hate lettuce? Go figure. I asked the waiter for lemon pepper salmon instead.

He walked away and Ernie rounded on me. "I thought I said I'd order." He wasn't angry, just surprised, I guess.

"I hate lettuce," I said, laughing lightly.

He laughed too. I glanced around the room and realized every single table was full.

_Popular place, _I decided.

Ernie and I made small talk for a moment before Melody came to stand by our table. "I hate to interrupt," she said, though I knew she didn't care either way, "but we somehow had a mix-up with reservations." She shifted her eyes and I immediately knew she was lying. "And your table seems big enough, and we double booked. So," she hesitated, "so, would it be alright if another couple joined you this evening?"

I opened my mouth to tell her no, when Ernie beat me to it. "Of course, it's fine." He smiled slightly and winked at Melody.

My eyes narrowed.

"Great!" she once again returned to her post. I watched her walk away for a moment before rounding on Ernie.

"Are you insane?" I whisper. "What about our privacy? It's our first date, after all."

Ernie's smile disappeared. "Relax, 'Mione. It'll be fine. You won't even know they're there."

"Don't call me 'Mione," I said rather harshly. He threw his arms up in surrender. "Sorry," I began, "I was angry. I didn't mean to be cruel."

"It's okay," he smiled at me, one in which I returned.

Just then, Melody returned to our table and set two more chairs down. After some rearranging, Ernie and I were side by side. It was a good thing too because the hunkalicious waiter returned with our food. And I was starving.

We tucked in, awkwardly smiling at one another while chewing. _Why does this seem so forced? _I wondered.

"So…" I began.

"Oh, don't tell me!" Ernie threw his hands in the air. Needless to say, I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess who's joining us," Ernie said loathingly while staring behind me.

"Who?" I turned around.

"We meet again, mudblood," Draco Malfoy smirked before pulling out the chair beside Ernie for his date, Romilda Vane.

I glared, but only because I just then realized Ernie didn't do that for me. And then secondly, I realized just _why _Melody seemed to be lying. Malfoy probably just paid her under the table to squeeze them in because he didn't make a reservation. Typical.

Malfoy sat between Romilda and me, instantly putting his arm around her. She scooted her chair closer and snuggled into the crook of his arm.

I chose to ignore them. After all, I was on my first date. _Ever. _Remember? I turned my back on Malfoy and looked at Ernie expectantly.

"Have you read _Hogwarts, A History_ yet?" he asked.

My eyes lit up and we immersed into a lengthy conversation about the books we have read. I knew there was a reason I say yes to this date.

"And at the end of _Dangerous Disasters of Dennis Dunn, _the author not only makes two grammatical errors, but he ends the books with 'nucking futz!' What does _that _mean?" he chuckled good naturedly, and I laughed along with him, not wanting to ruin the moment by pointing out that the author probably did it on purpose.

Things were going good, not great, but good until I heard an odd sound from behind me. At first, I ignored it, but when it continued, I gave in to my curiosity, and I turned around.

Malfoy was swapping spit with Romilda. I didn't even recall hearing them say one word to each other!

"Ugh. I've lost my appetite. Care to join me in a walk?" I asked Ernie.

"Sure. I'm full anyway." We got up to pay Melody for our meal.

As Ernie was paying, I took a glance at our table.

Malfoy was still kissing Romilda. Only, his eyes were open and were staring right at me. He smirked and brought Romilda even closer to him. I rolled my eyes and walked straight out the door to wait for Ernie outside. He appeared a moment later.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, and then, "No. I forgot my cloak."

"I will wait for you." I looked at him pleadingly. I was vaguely aware of the fact that he had his cloak on already. "What?" he asked in indignation.

I sighed. "Nothing. I'll be right back." I headed inside the restaurant and quickly headed to the cloakroom. I grabbed mine and turned to leave, but I couldn't help but look at the table again.

And what did I see?

Malfoy was literally pushing Romilda away from him as she desperately tried to cling to him. He looked so disgusted with her, it made me all warm inside. I told myself it was just because it served Malfoy right for leading Romilda on like that.

I headed towards the door, and for a reason unbeknownst to me, I was smiling like a mad banshee.


	10. Chapter Nine

It became easier to talk to Ernie as I spent more time with him. We walked all around Hogsmeade. It was truly beautiful. But, we found ourselves back at Hogwarts in no time at all. We were at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"So, this is where we part," Ernie said.

"Yeah," I stand awkwardly. "So… so, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," he smiled. "Well, goodnight Miss Granger."

"Night." I know I should have left, but I just continued to stand there.

Ernie came closer to me, and I knew where it would lead. But, did I want _Ernie_ to kiss me? Just as his lips were about to reach mine, I turned my head slightly and put my hands on his chest to stop him.

"I'm sorry," I said apologetically, "but don't you…" I hesitated. "Don't you think this is a little weird?"

He sighed in… _relief?_ "Yeah. I do. But, I thought you were into it. I wanted to be polite."

"Whew," I said as I broke into a smile. "So you didn't feel anything either?"

"Nothing personal, of course."

I shook my head. "Of course not."

He looked confused. "I just don't get it. We have so much in common. Shouldn't something be there?"

"Why force it, right?" I said as I held out my hand. He took it and we shook hands. Then, he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Night," I said as I watched him walk away.

So, my first date didn't lead to anything. It was to be expected, I suppose. After all, my experience in the guy department just didn't seem to get better as it went. With Viktor, we had the Yule Ball together. A dance. It just didn't seem like we were going out. We just turned out to be friends anyway. Lavender and Parvati may seem to think it was a fluke, but is it so bad for me to think of it that way as well?

With Ron, it was a little different. We went out for a year, and things were good between us. But, we never seemed to go out anywhere. We were always at the Burrow, or at Fred and George's joke shop, or at Grimmauld Place. At the time, I was okay with that. It was just what we did. Simple as that.

And now, with Ernie, he took me on my first real date. And still, nothing seemed to come of it. Maybe I was just playing it safe this whole time. Maybe I needed a little risk every once in a while.

Maybe I needed to reconnect myself with the rebellious Hermione I discovered over the summer. Maybe then, I would find the person that made my heart flutter and my body tingle.

As I headed to the Gryffindor common room to tell Ginny all about my date, I heard a moan from inside a dark alcove.

My Head Girl status kicked in and I doubled back to sneak up to the corner where the lovebirds were hiding. It was definitely passed curfew. _These kids are in trouble. I had permission from Dumbledore, at least._

I pulled out my wand and waited a moment. Then, I jumped in front of the alcove and muttered, "Lumos."

Inside the alcove was a half naked Romilda Vane. She was surprised to say the least, and rightly so, because I caught her in a _very _compromising position.

"Miss Vane," I said with authority, "Are you aware it's passed curfew?"

"Y-Yes," she stammered.

"And do you have a good excuse for being out so late?"

"Well, I was with Draco," she retorted before thinking properly.

My eyebrows quirked up. "And are you still with him?" She shifted her eyes nervously, and I sighed.

"Come on out, Malfoy."

At first, there was no movement. But then, I saw movement in the darkness, and soon, a shirtless Malfoy was before me.

"Evening, Granger."

"What? No 'mudblood' tonight?" I snapped. He looked away, probably analyzing the situation and figuring out a way to get out of it, and I took in their appearances.

_There's no doubt what they were up to, _I said to myself. Suddenly, a huge sadness washed over me.

I tried to speak, but my mouth was slowly becoming not my own. I knew what was going to happen. So, I needed to get out of there.

"A warning, both of you," I spat quickly. Malfoy's head snapped up. His brows were knitted closely together, and his eyes squinted slightly in confusion.

I didn't know what to do. So, I ran. I ran as quickly as I could. I clamped my hands over my mouth, hoping beyond hope I didn't start singing in the halls.

I found myself outside the portrait to my common room.

"Password?" said the knight in the portrait.

I unclamped my hands to say the password but instead…

"Unity," I sang in a low, sorrowful note. The knight looked at me, concerned, but swung open nonetheless.

Inside, I plopped onto the couch, and I found that I was crying.

"Why?" I asked myself aloud. "Why am I crying?" I didn't understand it. Why the sudden rush of sadness?

And then, my voice wasn't my own.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence _

_I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

I was weeping and my throat hurt, my voice croaked, and I could barely understand any of the words that were springing from my mouth.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence _

_I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

I began shaking. I didn't understand any of it. Where'd that burst of sadness come from anyway? What had happened to make me feel like this? Was it because Ernie and I didn't work out? I didn't know.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds, they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing, confusing what is real _

_There's something inside me that pulls ben__eath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing what is real_

_This lack of self-control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, confusing what is real._

My body grew weak, so I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. I wasn't crying anymore, but I couldn't move my hand up to my face to wipe the last of my tears away. I was too drained emotionally to even care.

I don't know how long I just lay there, unaware of my surroundings.

"Her-Hermione?" I jumped up startled.

Draco Malfoy was standing before me. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement.

_How'd he find this place? How'd he get in here anyway? Did he just call me Hermione? What is going on here?!_

So many thoughts were racing through my mind, I couldn't even respond.

"Look," he said, dragging a hand through his platinum locks, and I noticed he had put his shirt back on, "I- I don't know why I'm saying this, but-" he stopped and looked at me. He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Have you been crying?" I was waiting for his trademark smirk, but I never saw it; because, he wasn't smirking.

I sniffed slightly. "How'd you get in here?" I asked in a monotone.

"I heard you sing the password."

"Figures," I snorted, "if you're here to add salt to my wounds, Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." He just stared at me, saying nothing in response. Minutes passed.

"Well?!" I questioned, frustrated.

"Well what?"

"Well, are you going to leave me alone, or are you just going to stand there?!"

He didn't move.

"Fine then. I'll leave." I needed to get away from him, so I turned towards the portrait hole.

"Wait." I heard him say behind me. I stopped but didn't face him.

I could sense him standing right behind me. He turned me around, but I couldn't look at him, so I looked to my feet instead.

He brought his index finger to my chin and gently pushed my head upwards.

I stared at him. Somehow, he was different. He was staring back at me and it seemed like eternity before either of us moved.

Malfoy brought both hands up to cup my face. With his thumbs, he wiped away the traces of tears I was too lethargic to remove myself. I don't recall ever being this close to him before. For the first time, my mind was failing me. I was drawing a blank; I didn't know what to do.

He moved his head closer to mine, and it reminded me that I was in this position before, no more than an hour earlier, in fact.

And yet, the feelings of this being wrong weren't there. There was no awkwardness. _This _was real.

His lips lightly brushed mine before he pulled back slightly to look at me.

I looked at his lips. _Were those really just pressed against mine?_

His lips were against mine again, and it wasn't what I expected. I never thought I'd be kissing Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire, but I figured if it ever happened, it would be rough and controlling.

But this kiss was soft, delicate, and slow. Passionate. Who would have thought? The reckless side in me kissed him back.

The moment I realized I was actually _enjoying_ a kiss with _Malfoy, _I pulled away and wiped my mouth angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

"I thought I was kissing you," he replied simply.

"Why?!"

"Why does there always need to be an explanation, with you, huh?! Why can't you just act upon a feeling without having a logical reasoning behind it?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

I turned to the portrait hole and flung it open. "Because it's you, Malfoy." I replied quietly. "Now leave." My voice was firm.

"Why can't you just live in the moment, Granger?! I kissed you! So sorry for attempting to make you feel better!"

"And why would a Malfoy attempt to make a mudblood feel better?" I replied calmly.

"Fine," he said, pushing past me out the portrait hole, "I don't need this."

And he was gone. Not like I cared or anything. Maybe now I could get my normal life back.

"Prat!" I shouted after him before slamming the portrait shut.

* * *

A few days later, and things were great. Harry, Ron, and I were spending more time together like we used to.

Ernie and I had been studying together in the library, strictly as friends, of course.

I even set him up on a blind date with Miranda Evans, a sixth year Hufflepuff. They've been on three dates thus far. I do believe they were even whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear when I came into the library this afternoon.

But most importantly, no Malfoy. No Malfoy throwing insults or shooting off hexes. No Malfoy cornering me in the deserted halls. And definitely no Malfoy passionately kissing me in my common room.

Yep. Life was grand.

After that night, Ginny tried to pry details out of me, but I blatantly refused. I didn't want to remember that night. My emotions got the better of me, and I refused to recall anything that happened that night.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ginny said, walking up to me in the library. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Just homework."

She stared at me blankly. "Just homework?" she asked, her voice rising. "_Just _homework?! When has it _ever _been _just_ homework to you?!"

"Since now," I replied numbly.

She took a seat next to me. "What's happened to you, 'Mione?"

My eyes shot to hers. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since your date with Ernie, you've been different. Did-" she paused. "Did he do something to you?" She was waiting for an answer.

"No, Ginny. Ernie didn't do anything." She looked relieved.

"Then what's got you so down?"

"Nothing, Gin!"

"You're… different. Something _must_ have happened."

"But nothing did! So just drop it, Ginerva Weasley!"

"Fine," she growled, "but the next time you need to talk to someone, don't come crawling to me."

I watched her walk away with shame. I knew I should have just told her; she was only trying to help. But, I couldn't forget that night if I analyzed with Ginny what had happened.

_It's best to just stay distant, _I told myself sadly. _Perhaps some day I'll tell her._

I sighed and continued my potions essay. Just as I became consumed by it, I felt the table wobble. I looked up to see Malfoy had bumped into it, purposely no doubt.

I went back to my homework. _He's not worth it, _I told myself. Unfortunately, he took me ignoring him as an invitation to sit down. _Great. Just bloody wonderful._

He didn't say anything. _A man of many words. _Finally, his presence could no longer be ignored, so I looked up expectantly.

"Are you dating Ernie Macmillan?" he said. My eyes widened.

"Are you?" he persisted.

I cleared my throat and looked back to my essay. "Why does that matter to you, Malfoy?" I asked nonchalantly, taking a glance at my potions text before jotting down another line in my essay.

"Just answer me," he said almost pleadingly. I looked up and glared.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not."

Malfoy banged his fist on the table making me jump slightly. "Yes or no?!"

My eyes flashed dangerously. "Yes," I growled. "Alright? Yes." It was a straight out lie, but he didn't deserve honesty, I reasoned. His lips pursed with disgust.

"Is that all?" I asked, annoyed.

He looked at me as if he was betrayed. Without warning, he sprung up, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me to a secluded part of the library before I could even comprehend what he had done.

"What is your problem?" I whispered fiercely, yanking my wrist away from his grasp.

"You! You are my problem!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to-"

"Shut up," he interrupted, "I didn't bring you here to talk."

"Then why _did_ you bring me here?!"

Immediately, he roughly grabbed my waist and brought me closer to him. Then, as if me being so close to him could dissipate his anger, he gently clasped my face and pulled me in before softly pressing his lips to mine.

The moment I reciprocated, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue battled with mine. I got a strange feeling in my stomach. This time, I knew I was kissing Draco Malfoy. And, I liked it.

Which was why I again pushed him away.

"Now tell me you didn't feel a thing," he stated breathlessly.

"Is that what you want to hear?" I looked at him with pity before settling my eyes on a random book upon a nearby shelf. "Fine. I didn't feel a thing."

He looked at me a moment. "You should become the first Mistress of Magic."

Shocked, I flung my head to look at him. "And why is that?" I asked curiously.

"Because you were so convincing, I almost believed you." I gaped at him. "I know for a fact that you like me. Why? I don't know. I barely understand why I feel something for you so suddenly." He paused a moment as he stepped closer to me. "Why don't you just forget about Macmillan, hmmm?" he murmured huskily, rubbing against me.

I stepped back. "I couldn't possibly. I won't." I stomped my foot childishly.

His eyes darkened. I squared my chin with dignity and walked away. I didn't dare look back. I was afraid I'd see the usual emotionless boy I'm used to become the brokenhearted man I turned him into.

* * *

Crawling by Linkin Park

I know this relationship between Draco and Hermione seems sudden and rushed, but trust me, there's a point to that. So, just bear with me, okay?


	11. Chapter Ten

I was beginning to lose focus. I had a plan to bring Malfoy down. And when that failed miserably and blew up in my face, I then swore to myself I'd avoid him like the plague.

Apparently, I don't know how to keep my promises. Because what do I do? I propel myself closer to him. It just didn't make any sense.

After so many years of cruel insults and nasty hexes between the two of us, how could it be we managed to just forget the past and end up snogging?!

The surge. It was the only logical explanation. And while doing my homework with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room one night, I got just the proof I was looking for.

"Hey, Harry? What's the only cure for Penticulitus?" Ron asked.

"Why are you asking me for, mate? I don't know! I'm still stuck on the properties of Wigger Relish!"

They both turned towards me expectantly. I sighed. Just as I was about to voice my frustration at the two always turning to me for answers, Neville Longbottom burst through the portrait hole.

"Pansy Parkinson just kissed me!" he bellowed.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lies! I don't believe you!" Ron screeched.

I was too stunned to bring myself to say anything at all. I sank lower into my seat, the wheels in my head turning furiously.

"It's true!" Neville ranted, "I was on my way to the greenhouses when she just stalked up to me, told me she rather liked me being a bumbling idiot, and then BAM!" he slammed his fist onto the table, causing Ron, Harry, and me to jump. "She kisses me! SHE BLOODY KISSES ME!"

Neville's face contorted with disgust as he spit slightly and furiously rubbed his arm across his lips.

Ron composed himself from the shocking news first. He stood, wearing a look that resembled pity.

"Is this for attention, mate? Have we been ignoring you, and you needed to get us to notice you?" He began to pull Neville by the sleeve. "Come, let's play wizard's chess." His brows furrowed together, if only a little. "I'll even let you beat me."

Neville ignored his twisted words of kindness. "This isn't just some scheme, Ron! Pansy actually kissed me! I swear!"

I finally found my senses and intervened.

"I think he's telling the truth," I stated with simplicity.

Harry turned towards me. "Why?! It seems farfetched to me…"

"That's because you haven't experienced it yet," someone said meekly from behind me. I turned to see a third year, Persephone Crossberry.

She reminded me of myself at her age, really. A little too smart for her own good, if you asked me. But, no one _was _asking me.

"Experienced what?" the boys and I said in unison.

"It's another side effect," she said, "Having a hopeless attraction to the most unlikeliest person."

Dumbfounded, I searched within myself. Malfoy did seem unlikely for me to be… dare I say it, attracted to. I knew that I never considered him anything other than the amazing bouncing ferret, until that day in the library when he… nope. Not going to go there.

And yet, that day, there was this strange pull towards him. I couldn't really place it then, but I knew I just couldn't seem to stay away. I even lied to him! Granted, I really couldn't care less if it was _him _that I lied to, but usually, I'm all about the honesty.

It made sense that this could all be blamed on the surge. This whole thing was really starting to get on my nerves. What next?! Twirling, tap dancing turtles?!

I swear! It's one step forward, three million steps back with this bloody surge! When I begin to get used to the singing, now I have to tolerate unwanted attractions?!

And then it made even more sense as I realized Ernie had recently asked me out. Was that because of the surge too? But, that wasn't too unlikely, was it? We did have so much in common… it didn't seem so unlikely to me.

This surge was starting to make my mind play tricks on me. And I didn't like it; I didn't like it one bit.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard Harry say, "How come I seem to be the only one _not _affected by the surge?"

"Well," Persephone explained, "I think this surge goes in stages. You just haven't reached the first one is all."

Harry looked put out. "Well, I'm getting sick of it!" he suddenly raged.

I was shocked. _Harry actually _wants _to be a part of this nonsense?! _I asked myself.

"Why?" I asked rather incredulously.

"Because!" he exclaimed, like it should have been obvious from the very beginning, "this surge business seems like too much fun! I'm going to look back on this and become a bitter old wanker because I didn't get to experience any of it!"

"Trust me," Neville snorted, "this is _not _fun. You think Pansy trying to snog me senseless was _fun_?!"

Harry smiled dazedly. "Mostly," he said with a sigh.

Neville threw his hands up in exasperation, too frustrated for words.

"Look" I said firmly, "you'll get your chance, Harry. So try not to get too caught up in your joys of other peoples' misery, okay?"

Glumly, Harry looked to the floor. "Okay…"

With one problem settled, I rounded on Persephone. "Tell us all you know, and now!" I demanded.

"I know there's a way to stop it, and that Dumbledore knows it too. He just hasn't done anything about it."

"We knew that already!" Ron stated, annoyed.

"We did?" Neville queried. Everyone ignored him as Persephone went on.

"I also have a theory that the surge gets us in touch with our emotions. Just look at what everyone has been singing about. It's always something that's important to them."

"I also have that theory," I said with monotony.

"You do?" Harry, Ron, and Neville asked. I sighed and motioned for Persephone to continue.

"Well, these stages I talked about before? I've surpassed four of them so far. The ones I could clearly tell what they were, anyway."

"So, what's step three?" I wondered curiously.

Persephone grinned widely. "Now that would be spoiling it, Hermione."

"Anything else you care to share with us, then?" Neville asked in anger. Apparently, he wanted to know the next step as well.

At this, Persephone's grin grew wider. "I know that Hermione _passed _stage two." And her grin suddenly turned wicked as she watched the information sink slowly into the boys surrounding me.

Harry was the first to grasp the implication. "Who have you been snogging, 'Mione?!"

I blanched at the blatant question. I knew it was coming, yes, but I had expected Harry to stumble with his words a bit and have a lot of "errrrs" tumble from his mouth.

Instead, I became the one who had trouble speaking.

"Er… w-what do you mean, Harry? I asked quietly.

"Stage two. Attraction. Where have you been, 'Mione?! Keep up with the pace!" Ron sighed at my slowness. _The nerve! _Ron usually is the last to figure anything out! "You've kissed somebody," he continued, "Now spill who it was!"

He reminded me of a giggling, gossiping little schoolgirl. He didn't even bother to hide the excitement dancing in his eyes or the way his face glowed with glee.

"Was it Bradley Matthews?!" he exclaimed, "He seems soooooo divine!"

"No, Ron, it wasn't Bradley Matthews!"

"Aha!" screeched Neville, "So there _is _someone! Come on! Out with it!"

Bugger. I looked to Harry, silently pleading for him to come to the rescue. No such luck.

"We're all waiting," he said in a singsong voice.

I didn't know what to say. These were my friends- they deserved the truth. But how could I even begin to explain Malfoy's sudden interest in me? I didn't even understand it myself.

I didn't have to tell them, though. Persephone took it upon herself to squeal, "I saw her snogging Draco Malfoy in the library!"

"What?!" Ron shouted, "The ferret? You're attracted to _the ferret?!_"

"Of course I'm not!" I stated matter-of-factly. Then, I faltered and bit my lip. "He's- he's attracted to me." I looked away, uneasy of all the glares I was receiving.

Harry and Ron's glare was expected, naturally. I could even understand why Neville wore such a look of dislike, but why on earth Persephone was glaring at me profusely, I had no idea. Perhaps she had a thing for Malfoy? I don't know, and I really didn't care. I barely knew her.

"Is it glare at Hermione Day?" I asked with bewilderment.

Harry sighed. "So, nothing's going on with you and Malfoy?" he asked tentatively.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

Ron let go a long breath. "You had me worried, Hermione. You had me envisioning a dark wedding and nasty, snotty little brats!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah. How 'bout that?"

Persephone, realizing there wasn't going to be any blood shed, left the common room quite content, most likely because I said Malfoy and me… well, that there was _no _Malfoy and me.

Harry and Ron joined Neville on a walk to the greenhouses, finally allowing me to return to my studies.

But, leaving me to my studies was the worst thing my friends could have done. Leaving me to my studies meant leaving me all alone in the common room. The silence was deafening. And all I could do to drown out the quiet was to think.

And thinking led to terrible, terrible things. Ron put a certain notion in my head. What would my life be like if I married Draco Malfoy?

I expected myself to visualize doom and gloom; constant dreariness that suffocated me until I got fed up and either left the prick or killed myself.

Instead, however, my mind led me away from the warm, rich reds and golds of the Gryffindor common room and hurled into a vibrant patch of wildflowers. I was looking towards the sky as I lay down in the soft, green grass. It tickled my bare feet and I smiled slightly.

"Oooh! Look! That one looks like a niffler!" I exclaimed, pointing to a rather large, fluffy cloud.

I heard quiet laughter beside me and turned. A young girl, about six or seven, stared back at me. She had long, flowing blonde hair with a hint of a wave. Her eyes were the darkest chocolate I haven't even seen on myself, and her pale skin was lightly sprinkled with soft freckles.

"What's so funny?" I asked warmly.

"The niffler is about to be demolished by a Hungarian Horntail," she breathed with delight.

I looked up. Sure enough, another cloud had spiraled its way across the sky.

The dragon cloud swung its tail dangerously. If it wasn't just a big ball of billowy fluff, I would have been slightly afraid. I watched on in half horror, half amusement as the dragon breathed smoky fire at the niffler.

The cloud burst into a mist, leaving the Hungarian Horntail jumping wildly onward towards its next battle.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, my child," I said as I carefully scooped her up to sit in front of me. I rested my head on her shoulder as we watched the sun go down in the distance.

I sighed contentedly, holding my daughter protectively. Strong arms suddenly gripped me from behind.

Normally, I would have been terrified of the sudden invasion, but I felt as if it was normal; as if it happened every day.

"She has my humor," a silky smooth voice murmured in my ear, "and there's nothing twisted about it."

I knew that voice anywhere. It was the same voice that once made my eyes swell with tears in my second year. Now it just seemed to be the voice that made my heart swell with pure, undiluted bliss.

Draco held me closer to him. "See that lonely tree over there?" he randomly asked.

I searched the field and noticed a single willow tree. It seemed out of place in its isolation. To me, it was perfect.

"Yeah? What about it?" I asked.

Draco turned my head so that my eyes were staring into his. "You mean you don't remember?" He gave me a look implying that I should have indeed remembered…. something.

I just stared at him with confusion. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "That's where Jayden was conceived."

I blushed scarlet. Draco laughed heartily. "Oh, come now, Hermione. You weren't blushing while we were under that tree."

I was slightly shocked when he said my name. My first name, that is. It just rolled of his tongue so easily. I shivered.

I looked down at the girl in front of me, who seemed to have fallen asleep. _Jayden? _I asked myself, _I always wanted my son to be named Jayden…_

Draco followed my line of vision and said, "We never did figure out how she came about, did we?"

_So we have another child? _I was confused.

He reached forward and slowly unraveled the sleeping girl from my arms.

I watched him as he gently laid her down on the grass next to a baby carriage I hadn't seen before. A baby was snoozing quietly within the dark green blanket. _So that's Jayden…_

I couldn't help but get the feeling that we've done this before. The sleeping children in a field on a warm summer's night and Draco acting so loving with his offspring made my vision go blurry with unshed tears.

I blinked my eyes rapidly and found myself back in the cozy common room. I realized that my eyes weren't just watery in my daydream. Back in reality, my vision still looked unfocused and the wetness trickled down my cheeks.

_Where had that come from? _I wondered, _could that be…the future?!_

A shiver ran up and down my spine regardless of my efforts to stop it.

"No, No," I said aloud. "Malfoy would never be so… _nice._" I spat the last word as if it were vulgar.

"That most definitely_ will not _be the future!" I wiped at my eyes before standing up and gathered my books and parchments that were scattered about the table.

"Not if I have anything to do about it…"


	12. Chapter Eleven

"Oh, 'Mione," Ron sighed with content, "where have you been all my life?"

Despite myself, I giggled wildly. "Ron!" I screeched, "Stop that! It was nothing, really."

Ron came out of his daze. "Nothing? _Nothing?! _Hermione! You earned 3,000 points for Gryffindor today! Even Snape couldn't deduct points fast enough! I wouldn't call that nothing!"

I smiled modestly. "3,235 points," I said meekly.

"Whatever! You're still my hero!"

Just then, Harry strolled up to us. "I heard about all the points you've earned, Hermione! Everyone's talking about it! You did great!"

"Awe! Thanks, Harry! I really didn't try to, though. I was just doing what I always do in classes."

"No matter," he stated as he waved the words away with his hand, "we're still first for the House Cup!"

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "I didn't know we were in first place!"

I laughed lightly. "We were in first place before I even earned the points, Ron."

Ron looked down slightly and furrowed his brows. "We were?" he asked.

"Yeah," began Harry, "but now, thanks to good, ole Hermione here," he placed an arm carelessly around my shoulders, "the other houses are going to have a hell of a time catching up to us. Right, 'Mione?"

"Right," I said smiling.

I heard a bell ringing in the distance. "Oh! I've got to go!" I screeched, "or I'll be late for Head duties!"

With that, I murmured hurried goodbyes to my two best friends and rushed off in search of Ernie Macmillan. He had tonight's schedule, and I forgot to check where exactly I was patrolling.

I found him right outside his head dormitory. "Ernie!" I called out.

His head turned, and he smiled that magnificent smile that seemed reserved for only me. At least, ever since our failed attempt at a relationship, anyway.

"Hermione! What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly.

Ever since that night, Ernie dropped any and all formalities with me, especially calling me Miss Granger, thank Merlin! It was really beginning to drive me insane.

"I need to know my position for patrolling tonight," I said with a hint of business in my friendly tone, "I don't know where I'm supposed to be."

"Finally!" I heard from behind me. I turned just as I heard the lazy drawl continue. "There's finally something the Great Hermione Granger doesn't know!"

I glared daggers at Draco Malfoy as he smirked back at me. "Granted it's something as pathetic as patrolling, but I'll take what I can get."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Ernie. Ignoring Malfoy was the one thing I knew that got under his skin. I stared at Ernie expectantly, awaiting my position.

"Er… right. Hermione, you have the third floor corridor." I nodded politely at Ernie and waved a silent goodbye before taking the stairs downward.

A few moments later, I turned my head over my right shoulder, expecting Malfoy to be there to complain or gloat or whatever his heart desired this night.

But, he wasn't there.

_What's going on? _I wondered silently, _Malfoy never gives up this easily. He usually makes the argument stretch on longer than necessary. Especially if he thinks he has the upper hand, which he most likely does with that not knowing something bit. _

I scrunched up my brows contemplatively.

Ever since my disturbing daydream, as I've so began to refer to it as, things went back to normal between me and the loathsome, evil, foul little cockroach. It was like we hadn't even… er… kissed at all.

And man was I thankful for small favors.

I almost got detention because of that creep! Malfoy had decided one day during charms that I needed a makeover and proceeded to hex my hair until it was one bushy, ratty, snarly mane of fluff. More than normal, that is.

I, of course, had to retaliate and cursed his clothes into the last century.

Which, just so happened to be a wrong move yet again. Not only did I see what I certainly _was _missing out on, but also all the girls in class began gushing about his finely toned body due to many years of Quidditch. Some guys began gushing too, now that I looked back upon it.

Bugger. My plans definitely always seem to go wrong when directed at that prick.

After transfiguring a curtain into a set of robes for Malfoy, Flitwick had decided he should receive a detention for disrupting his class with, and this was a direct quote, "his devastatingly charming male parts."

Malfoy hadn't taken too kindly to the punishment. He probably figured if he had to get a detention, then I was going to go down with him and started saying I was the one who took away his robes because he had hexed my hair.

Flitwick looked towards me and, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, basically called Malfoy a liar.

Apparently, my hair wasn't that unrecognizable. Thank the hair gods for cursing me with such fate!

I smiled knowingly to myself as I reached the third floor corridor. I should have maybe been paying more attention to my surroundings instead of reminiscing. Perhaps then I would have noticed that I wasn't alone in the corridor. Or that the person was purposely in my path. Or that that said person was none other than Draco Malfoy looking to continue our little squabble in private. If only.

As soon as I collided with him did I immediately spring backwards in surprise and came out of my thoughts. Having been surprised on top of losing my balance seemed to have been a bad combination for me. I found myself looking up towards that smug face of his.

"Use your eyes much, Granger?" Malfoy teased, laughing. _Malfoy. Laughing! _I never thought I'd see the day. But, there he was. I couldn't help but notice the deep, throaty chortle that I've never heard escape his lungs before, the type that makes others smile brightly. A warmth like no other burst through me.

I squashed the feeling as if it were a nasty bug.

"Shut it," I growled. My annoyance only seemed to add more fuel to the flame. His mirth grew.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" I yelled, trying hard to keep a smile dancing about my lips, "It wasn't really all that funny!"

The same old sneer made a reappearance. I hadn't seen it in so long, not since… well, _before _all that had happened between us. I almost wanted to jump for joy at the long lost sight before me. Almost.

"Anything at your expense is hysterical, Granger."

I glared and continued on my way, once again ignoring him, hoping he'd get fed up and leave me alone.

Hah! Fat chance.

"That doesn't work anymore, Granger. I've become immune to the silent treatment."

I snorted but made no other inclination that I had heard him.

Malfoy strolled briskly to walk beside me. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm here?" he asked suddenly.

"Nope," I replied simply. Of course, I was a tad big curious as to why he was following me around like a lost puppy dog. But, I wouldn't let him know as much.

"Come now, Granger! Curiosity is your middle name!"

I rounded on him. "Is not!" I yelled indignantly.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"It is _not!"_

"Is so."

"Not!"

"Is so, is so, is so!"

I growled in frustration. "I'm not having this conversation! It's childish."

"That's just because you lost, and you know it," he stated arrogantly.

"More like because I don't want to talk to you. Ever, preferably."

"Ha, ha. You humor amazes me." He replied sarcastically.

"Naturally."

We both were silent after that. It was odd walking side by side with Draco Malfoy. Usually, we were staring heatedly at each other from across classrooms and spewing insults at the speed of light.

Even –shudder- snogging him was disturbing, if only somewhat.

But, this silent stroll of ours was rather… _nice. _He just seemed full of surprises lately. Malfoy and nice _never _belonged in the same sentence. Sure, there were other words that could describe this moment more accurately. But peaceful, relaxing, and serene never belonged in the same sentence as Malfoy, either.

Even though I hated the jerk walking along with me, I couldn't help but think that maybe I didn't know Malfoy as well as I thought I did. You know, knowing thy enemy and all that.

Sure, he was arrogant, foul, and everything else a pureblood prat could be. But, was that all Malfoy was made out to be? Was this little role he played the real deal? Or was it all a façade?

I found I couldn't honestly answer anymore. I never took the time to understand the twisted ways of the man beside me.

I took a chance and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

Was Draco Malfoy just like his father? Or was there some hidden part to him that he never showed the world?

When it came down to it, Malfoy had chosen the light side to fight for. Was it just because he could see who the victor would be? Or did he really believe Voldemort should have been stopped? Was he-

"Granger. You're staring." Malfoy had been staring straight ahead, I noticed, and yet, he knew I had been watching him.

"Alright." I sighed.

Malfoy stopped suddenly and furrowed his brows. "Alright what?"

"Alright," I repeated, "Why are you here?"

Malfoy stopped suddenly and looked towards me. His blank facial expression left me somewhat uneasy. _What is he planning?_

Then, slowly, a playful smirk twisted his lips. I had to scold myself for thinking it was rather sexy.

"I told you so," was all he said.

Confused, I asked, "You told me so what?"

"I told you you're middle name was Curiosity." He laughed again as my facial expression changed from befuddlement to that of downright annoyance. "It's too easy with you! I know exactly how to push your buttons, don't I?"

I glared halfheartedly. "I know exactly how to push your buttons as well, Malfoy. What's your point?"

Suddenly, his face grew serious. "My point is," he said, dragging out the last word as he took a few steps closer to me, "even though we're sworn enemies, we rather seem to compliment each other well. Why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy. I've never complimented you a single day in my life."

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "We've always hated each other, and we probably always will. But I've been thinking… since this whole surge business started, we've been drawn to each other in one way or another."

At this he looked away, as if he was embarrassed. It was only then I noticed a subtle pinkness to his cheeks. Was Malfoy…. _blushing?!_

Was it that Malfoy was mortified about wanting to snog me? _Of course, you dolt! He's probably been having recurring nightmares about kissing the Mudblood Gryffindor Prude Princess. _

After a moment, Malfoy looked back at me. "But that's been the thing this whole time."

"What has?" I asked, confused beyond words. Malfoy was actually having a serious conversation with me, by the sound of it. And yet, it didn't seem as unusual as I thought it would have. Things just never seemed to make sense to me lately.

"We're constantly down each other's throats. We insult each other and we duel like mad. But have you ever just stopped to wonder why is it that even though we've never spent any amount of time together besides hexing and taking offense to what the other spews, and yet we seem to know what makes the other tick? We know what the other does in their spare time. We know all the little things that shouldn't really matter at all. You know?"

I looked at the man standing before me, calculating just what his point was. We were enemies. We knew a lot about each other. It just wasn't logical. And yet, it was true.

He knew I like to read in the library and sit by the lake when the weather permitted it. I knew he enjoyed staring out at the grounds in the astronomy tower at night and climb trees where he would leisurely observe everyone below him.

He knew I excelled at every subject, bordering being obsessive and compulsive in order to receive such good grades. I knew he lacked in transfiguration a bit, but was a whiz at potions and ancient runes. His hexes weren't easy to shake off either, so he must do well in charms as well.

I even knew random information about him from listening to gossip with the girls. I knew he was 6 foot 2, an inch taller than Harry, but an inch shorter than Ron. I knew that he preferred boxers to anything else, and that he likes to only sleep on the left side of the bed. As much as I hated to even think it, I even knew that he was labeled as the Slytherin Sex God. And, apparently, he didn't make that title up himself. Surprisingly, a Hufflepuff had deemed him worthy.

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just that it's a little odd that we know so many things about one another, but we really don't know much about the personal aspects. Maybe we should know those things as well. Think about it."

And that was all that he said as he began walking away. As he strutted past me, his left arm grazed along my right.

Long after he left me in the third floor corridor, I couldn't deny the bolts of electricity that were rooting me to the spot.

"I'm in deep shit," I whispered to myself, regretting that Malfoy had any affect on my body whatsoever. Things were not looking up for me.

* * *

Alrighty, folks. Yet another chapter! Woo! Sorry it took such a rather long time, but I was randomly sitting down for a break at work, and an idea for another story popped into my head. Of course, I had to write everything i wanted to down so I wouldn't forget a single detail before i could continue with this one. And so, after this little story is over with, yours truly will be posting yet another. Isn't life grand?


	13. Chapter Twelve

Things seemed to cool down considerably, both with Malfoy and the surge. Before I knew it, Christmas break was just a day away.

It was the final day of term, and it had let out early, for those who were to leave that night to go home. It seemed like everyone wanted to get away from the bizarre happenings at Hogwarts. I really couldn't blame them.

But, I had to stay behind. I had promised Professor Vector I would help her translate a stone slab she had uncovered on her trip to Egypt recently.

Harry and Ron were going back to the Burrow for Christmas, as usual, and I was beginning to want to go with them.

But, sadly, a promise was a promise, and I couldn't break them. I wasn't the type. So, I said farewell to my best friends, telling them I'd write them as much as I could and hugging them for ten minutes each. I stood on the platform in Hogsmeade until I could no longer see the Hogwarts Express. Then, I traveled unaccompanied back to the castle.

It wasn't until long after the train had left that I wondered who else had stayed behind. I got my answer when dinner time came around.

Besides the professors and myself, the only person there was… dun, dun, dun! Malfoy! Once I saw him smirking at me from the Slytherin table, I wished that I could so desperately break promises.

Instead, I concluded that I would spend every waking moment, besides meal times, in my personal dormitory or the Gryffindor tower. Satisfied that I wouldn't have to see him besides while I eat, I cheered up immensely.

It didn't last long.

Soon, my days wore on drearily. I longed to take a walk or search the castle for long lost hidden passageways or moving rooms, but I couldn't if I wanted to avoid the ferret.

I had read every book in my possession, completed every assignment I had knowledge of from then to graduation, I had even cracked the cryptic message on the stone slab with Professor Vector in no time at all. I was beginning to run out of things to do fairly quickly.

Then, it all changed. I had gone down to breakfast the morning before Christmas Eve, only to see that there were no longer four house tables. Instead, there was one large table in the middle of the Great Hall. One. As in singular.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Ah! Miss Granger! So glad you could join us!" Dumbledore smiled brightly as he patted the only chair left open between himself and Draco Malfoy.

That's right, folks. I had to sit next to Draco Malfoy.

As if things couldn't get any worse, as I was in a heated discussion with Dumbledore and McGonagall about the elements of devastating tapestries, I felt a nudge on my right side.

I looked over confusedly as Draco Malfoy smirked evilly and passed me a piece of parchment from under the table.

I looked down as he shoved it rather roughly into my hand. I continued to stare at it in befuddlement. _Why would Draco Malfoy give me a note?_ I had wondered.

Snapping back to reality, I hastily put the parchment into my robes pocket to read it for later. I looked around the table at the faculty, but no one had seemed to notice the movements coming from Malfoy and me.

It was only when I was walking back to my dormitory did I remember the parchment that was passed to me. I took the worn paper from my robes and studied it.

There seemed to be nothing wrong with it, so… _what's the catch? _I asked myself.

Thinking that it couldn't be too deadly, I took a chance and opened it. But, I was still rather surprised when nothing happened to me the moment I broke the seal on the back.

I unfolded it and read the note quickly.

All it said was:

_Aren't you a tad bit bored with only yourself as company all damn day?! I need someone to entertain me, Granger. So meet me at the Room of Requirement tonight. 7 o'clock._

_-DM_

I was confused. He wanted to spend time with me? He _wanted _to spend time with _me_?! I knew I should have left Hogwarts when I had the chance.

But, I was stuck. And so, I figured what would be the harm in meeting up with the dumb bloke? I could easily hex him should I feel the tiniest bit threatened.

Which was why I had found myself there at precisely 7 o'clock. I still had time to turn around. After all, I hadn't actually entered the room yet. But, even though my mind screamed "Run!" my body had a mind of its own as it paced in front of the bit of wall.

Instantly, a door had appeared, and I stepped through it. It appeared to be like that of a common room. The walls were painted a neutral crème with dark blue tapestries. A fireplace was off to the right, a fire already blazing merrily within. A deep, royal blue sofa was placed off to the left hand side, up against the wall, and a large, circular rug had been placed in the middle of the room, where two chairs of the same deep, royal blue cloth had been placed facing each other. A coffee table stood between them with a dark cherry finish and a glass center.

I walked towards one of the chairs and waited. Malfoy wasn't there yet. _I need Hogwarts: A History _I said in my head and waited until a large book fell from above. I caught it effortlessly and turned the pages in the tomb to occupy myself.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle near the door, and my heart stopped briefly. Then, the door burst open to reveal Malfoy.

He closed the door behind him as he strolled towards me with a gleam in his eye that I should have been afraid of. Oddly enough, I wasn't.

I put the book away and focused my attention on him.

"Evening, Granger," he said silkily.

"Malfoy," I acknowledged as he sat in the chair opposite me.

We just stared at each other silently until I got annoyed and sighed. "Why am I here?"

"You're going to entertain me. And…" he held out the word as he moved in his chair to place his hand in his pockets, "you're going to entertain me by…" he took something out of his pockets and placed it on the coffee table in front of us, "playing drinking…" he said a spell to enlarge what I now realized were bottles upon bottles of firewhiskey, "games."

My eyes grew wide, and I leapt from my seat. "Oh no! Oh no, no , no , no, no!" I said, crossing my hands back in forth in front of me, "That most certainly _will not _be happening!"

Malfoy smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Why not? Are you chicken? Don't want to know what firewhiskey tastes like when it burns your throat, Granger?"

"I'll have you know, ferret, I know _exactly _what firewhiskey tastes like. That doesn't mean I want to drink it with _you._"

"Ouch. You wound me!" He pretended as if I had flung an arrow straight into his heart, and he doubled over before tipping to his right and stumbling out of the chair. He hit the floor rather hard in my opinion.

_Good. Serves the prat right._

But, it didn't seem to phase him as he rolled over onto his back and looked up at me, expectantly.

I stared back at him, and something in my head clicked. Perhaps he could be the one to make my wild side come out once again. Maybe if I spent time with him, I could learn when to control myself and when it was okay to let loose. He obviously knew. I hadn't had any real fun since the summer, anyway. And here was an opportune moment. Was I about to let it slip through my grasp?

I rolled my eyes and plopped myself back onto the chair. That was his cue to return to his chair as well. Before he sat he took out two shot glasses and picked up the nearest bottle. He poured one drink and then the other before taking a seat.

He looked at me. "Now. What shall we play?" he wondered aloud.

I had to honestly say I didn't know any wizarding drinking games. And just recently becoming the more reckless side of me, I barely knew any muggle ones either.

"How bout Merlin's Beard?" he asked, and then, "Nah. Not enough people."

I didn't exactly want him to know that I didn't get out much, and that I didn't know what he was even talking about. So, I suggested, "Have you played any muggle ones?"

He looked at me, calculating me for just a moment before looking away and saying, "A few. But, they weren't exactly my cup of tea."

And then, as if that night patrolling had just happened yesterday, an idea came to me.

"Well, this one will. After all, you wanted to know the intimates of each other's life, right? We can learn things about one another and have our fun doing it." I could see him thinking about it, so I encouraged my idea a little more. "It could very well get us tipsy pretty fast. What do you say?"

He shrugged. "Fine. What's it called?"

I smiled brightly, more so because of my genius than him agreeing. "It's called 'I Never'," and this is what you do. I'll start out by saying something like 'I never went to the beach," and that would have to be a true statement for me. But, if you have, you'd have to take a drink, and then tell me the who, what, when, where, and why." I paused briefly, "Understand?"

Malfoy nodded. "I think so. I could say 'I never was born a mud-" he cleared his throat, "a muggleborn. And then you would have to drink and say something about your parents being muggle?"

A bit peeved, I nodded. But then, my eyes instantly brightened as I said, "I'll start." After hearing no objection from him, I continued, "I never had sex with Pansy Parkinson."

Malfoy glared at me evilly before swallowing his first drink. After setting the glass back onto the coffee table and saying a charm so that the bottle would automatically refill his glass once it was emptied, he sighed. "It was back in fifth year. And, contrary to what she has told everyone, it was a one-time thing. And I was drunk." His eyes grew wide. "_Very _drunk."

I nodded.

"Okay. My turn." He paused for a moment, thinking of something he could say, "I never dated one of my friends."

I looked at my drink and reached for it. Bringing it to my lips, I looked straight at Malfoy. I saw him watching eagerly, probably to see if I was lying about having tasted firewhiskey before. I smirked nastily at him before tipping my head back and allowing the warm liquid to trail down my throat.

I set my glass back down and murmured the same spell as Malfoy had. "It was last year, for the whole year, with Ron. We got together just before school started and were finished by the end of summer. It's okay, though. He's more of a brother to me. We never really did anything other than kiss." I didn't know why I told him that last bit; I certainly didn't have to, but something compelled me to say it. Maybe it was the firewhiskey. Maybe it was my subconscious. Who knows?

"I never went streaking," I said. Surprisingly, he didn't reach for his shot glass.

"That was just a rumor," he clarified. "Now, me. I never had been in love."

Shakily, my hand reached for my glass and I immediately pushed the liquid back. Setting my glass down and watching as it was refilled, I said with a smile, "His name was Kenny Blazehorn. I was in third grade, and he was in fourth. He was my neighbor and I'd always chase him around his yard when I would go over there to play." A sad smile replaced my jubilant one that I wore only seconds before. "He died of cancer two years later."

I looked up to see Malfoy squinting at me slightly with his head tilted to the right a bit, just watching me. "What?" I asked, alarmed.

Malfoy straightened his head and shook it. "Nothing. Your turn."

I mentally shrugged as I thought of something I could use against him. By now, I was already feeling the consequences of drinking. I slightly slurred, "I never hated myself."

Instantly, Draco's hand flew to his glass, and he downed the contents faster than I could blink. Then, he waited until his glass had refilled before he chugged that one as well.

Coughing only slightly, he said, "That one needed two. Partly because, I've hated myself every day for a long time. Ever since the day I awoke and was bombarded by the hypocrisy in my life. Everything my father had beat into me was nothing but a contradiction of itself. Voldemort wasn't a pureblood. There was no mud in the veins of muggles. Malfoys should be their own boss, and yet we were supposed to follow around the Dark Lord like lost puppies. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded my head briefly and looked down. I took another shot of firewhiskey. For good measure, at the very least.

Continuing with the game, Malfoy said with an evil smirk, "I never had a fantasy involving the other person here."

I looked at Malfoy with something akin to horror. I watched stricken as my hand reached for my glass, and I drank the contents within. Before I even looked back to him, I could tell Malfoy wore a satisfyingly smug expression.

"Okay. So maybe I had a daydream about what it would… be like if we had been married. It was with this whole surge mumbo jumbo and Ron put the awful idea in my head. And the two definitely do _not _make a good combination."

"Sure, Granger," Malfoy said with a smile, "If you say so."

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. And then the room started spinning, so I stopped.

"I –hic- never…. had sex in the astronomy tower," I said, the "drunk-ups" already starting.

Malfoy's hands didn't move. He leaned forward slightly and looked me in the eye. "I'm saving that spot for someone special."

"And who –hic- would that be?"

Malfoy looked at me bemusedly as he said, "Now, now, Granger. If I told you that, I'd have to kill you."

* * *

Many shots later, and Malfoy and I had been more intoxicated than I would have liked.

We were still in the Room of Requirement and had long since abandoned the "I Never" game. Instead, we were shooting out songs from the tip of our wands.

I locked the sight before me into my memory to torture Malfoy later. He was now dancing drunkenly and singing along to the Spice Girls.

"If you wanna be my lovaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Gotta get mmmmmm friends! Takin is… easy, but that's….. Now here's the story from a to z. get with meeeeeeeeeee!"

I couldn't help but double over in laughter. As soon as he had heard it, he wanted me to repeat it over and over again. He was just starting to pick up on the lyrics.

"Come on, Granger! Dance a bit! It's catchy, isn't it?"

I rolled my head, regardless of the fact that I was smiling insanely. Draco immediately came over to me once he realized I hadn't started dancing and took my hands in his before he began to shake them around wildly to the beat.

Instantly, the mood changed. Draco stopped flailing my arms about as he looked down at me with an intense gaze.

"I never realized before…" he said, still staring into my eyes, "you're eyes, they have a little green in them."

My body was frozen. I could do nothing but look up at him. I noticed then that we were close. _Really _close.

He began to inch his head downward towards mine and his eyelids closed, completely blocking my view of his icy gray orbs.

I willed my eyes to stay open and to move myself backwards. But I soon realized that Malfoy had a power of me that made me incapable of moving a centimeter whenever he was this close to me.

Ever so slowly, my eyelids began to fall. I tilted my head upwards somewhat, expectantly.

Before I felt his lips on mine, however, there was a loud bang from outside the door, and we pulled away from each other at the speed of light, panicked.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Malfoy was the first to react. He swiftly moved to the door and slowly pulled it back. He stuck his head out and turned it to the left, and then to the right.

Pulling his head back in as he shut the door, he sighed in relief. "It was just Filch's cat. She knocked down a suit of armor."

I let out the breath that I was holding.

It was suddenly very awkward being around Malfoy when I was downright drunk. I couldn't seem to control my actions when I was around him. I cleared my throat.

"It's getting late," I said, "besides, it's torture just being near you." Although, I wasn't quite sure if I meant because I loathed him or because he made me feel something no one had ever made me feel before.

Malfoy snorted. "Likewise." He extended his right hand. "Goodnight, Granger."

Cautiously, I took his hand in mine and shook it. "Night."

I walked to the door and stopped just before I exited the room completely. I looked back at Malfoy and gave a small smile before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke with a dull aching in my head. I straightened up in my bed and groaned. _What did I do last night? _

And as if the words alone could trigger long lost memories, the entire night came flooding back. The game, the dancing, the Spice Girls, the almost kiss. Everything. Those feelings rushing back to me so suddenly was enough to make me overwhelmed.

I sat up further in my bed as I lifted a hand to my temple to soothe the dull throbbing.

Suddenly, I was craving French toast. The only problem was, I have always hated the blasted things. Was that normal?

With break neck speed, I scrambled from my bed and put on some slippers. I didn't care that I was wearing my sweats and a loose hoodie. After all, it was winter, and it did get quite cold in the castle. Regardless, I raced to the Great Hall.

All the staff members, plus Malfoy, were already seated around the table, talking quietly amongst themselves.

I slowed my steps as I sat in the vacant seat between Dumbledore and Malfoy.

Not wanting to seem too eager for food, I slowly reached for the plate filled with French toast.

Looking around, and seeing that no eyes were trained on me, I switched the plate lathered with French toast with my own and set the unused one back in the center of the table. I reached for the maple syrup as my eyes glinted with greedy hunger while watching myself pour on a generous amount of the sticky goop.

I heard a quiet chuckle to my left, and looked up to see Dumbledore staring at me. He winked before turning back to Professor Snape.

Even quieter, I heard another chuckle from my right, and I turned towards Malfoy.

He wasn't looking at me, but was rather in a heated discussion with Madam Hooch about Quidditch techniques. I wouldn't have thought he saw me and would have shrugged off his chuckle as part of his conversation with the professor.

But then, his eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "Not true, Professor. Willow Highriver is an excellent player, I'll give you that. But, being from Canada, she can't even seem to perform the Flaw-driver correctly. Perhaps her hands are a bit full of maples." With that, he looked to me, his eyes dancing with laughter.

So, he had seen then. No professors had picked up on the reference, but I had. And, I'm sure Dumbledore had too.

In retaliation, I waited until he glanced at me before shoving a huge bite into my mouth and smiling arrogantly.

He shook his head in response, smiling as much as any Malfoy could smile, which wasn't much. I don't think their pure blood held the genes to do so.

He reached for a large pancake and, turning towards me, shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

And so, it turned into a little game. We challenged each other to see who could shove their faces full the most, and who could do it the longest.

I'd like to say that I won, though that'd be a downright lie. In the end, it was Professor Binns who had won. After the staff caught on to our little game, they had decided to join in. Though, it really was no contest. After all, Professor Binns _was _a ghost and could never technically get full.

After breakfast, and no longer avoiding Malfoy, I took that walk I so eagerly wanted to before.

After going to my dorms to change into more appropriate wear for outside, and grabbing my cloak, gloves, scarf, and hat, I ventured out into the cold, December wind.

Walking to my favorite spot by the lake, after a brief visit with Hagrid in his hut, I sat down on a boulder just under a large, lonely willow tree. Looking out onto the lake, I finally allowed myself to sit and think, something I hadn't let myself do in a while.

I couldn't really grasp the fact that it was my last year at Hogwarts. It was flying by faster than I would have wanted it to. It was already December, and soon enough, school would be almost over.

Then, NEWTS would be under way. I felt sort of guilty for not preparing as much as I should have. But, I decided this final year at Hogwarts was to be most fun for me. After all, there was no Voldemort breathing down our necks, or basilisks slithering around the corridors, no escaped convicts after Harry.

And yet, even though the evil wasn't there to frighten everyone, we still ended up with strange happenings.

And though Voldemort tested us almost daily, it didn't even come close to the surge.

I can't honestly remember what normal was anymore. But then again, normal to me was to follow Harry with blind faith into battle. And I was thankful life wasn't as normal as it once was.

But what disturbed me most was my new found kinship with Draco Malfoy. Actually, every event with Malfoy lately had left me somewhat disturbed. The only time I enjoyed Malfoy's company was when he was either drunk or silent. Something seemed wrong with that.

And yet, I had no problems with him when he actually showed me he was only human.

Watching the Giant Squid make small bubbles in the middle of the lake, I tried desperately not to think about what would happen with us if he would stay this "different" Malfoy from the one I had known and abhorred the past six years.

Sighing, I stood and brushed off my cloak and pulled it closer to me for warmth. Heading back to the castle, I felt the strange sensation that I was being watched. Looking around discreetly, I didn't see anyone.

I pretended to stop and tie my shoe, which gave me the opportunity to check behind me. Still, I saw no one.

Mounting it up to paranoia, I stood and continued my path back to the school.

No sooner had I took two steps, I felt a cold wetness splash across my face. I spluttered as I wiped the snow from my eyes. There, straight ahead of me, was Malfoy with a snowball in each hand.

Angrily, I yelled, "Malfoy, you jerk!"

Smiling wickedly in response, Malfoy rushed towards me. Only after the shock of the situation had faded away did I rationalize I should have ran away. And so, I did.

I spun around and doubled back the way I had come, hoping upon hope I could lose him long enough to gain the upper hand.

No such luck.

His longer legs and fitness-filled years of Quidditch were no match against my flobby, jiggly calves.

He caught up quickly and managed to spin me around to face him before he slammed both snowballs on top of my head. The coldness made me shriek with surprise.

Malfoy's chuckle made my fury rise further. "Think that's funny, do you?!" I roared as I tackled him to the ground.

Standing, I smiled with pride before running off again. I hid behind a tree and packed some snow tightly until I had five snowballs before me.

I knew Malfoy wouldn't give up the fight so easily. I knew he'd come after me again.

Peeking out, I saw him half sitting, half laying where I had knocked him to the ground. I could see his primal instincts start kicking in as he searched for my whereabouts.

Finally, he noticed my footprints in the snow and got up to follow them.

But, I was prepared for him. I magicked a hole in the tree that I could look out, but all he would see would be a normal, hole-less tree. I saw him bend over to pick up a handful of the white powder to pack together as he stalked towards my hideout.

I picked up two of my ammunition and prepared myself. Once he was in range, I ducked out from under the tree and hurled the first snowball at him. It hit his shoulder, causing him to stumble a few steps backward. While he was caught off guard, I threw the next one, hitting him directly on the forehead.

Once again retreating behind the tree, I picked up the last of the snowballs and took off further away.

I waited with bated breath. And I waited. And waited. And waited.

And there was still no sign of Malfoy.

"Where _is _he?!" I asked aloud.

Suddenly, two strong hands grasped me from behind, frightening me to pieces.

So, I screamed bloody murder. Natural reaction and all that.

Instantly, the arms let go. "Gods, Granger! Are you _trying _to make me go deaf?!" I turned around at the familiar drawl from behind me.

"Sorry," I replied meekly, "I thought… well, I don't know what I thought, but you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Malfoy sneered. "I guess that makes us even then."

Then, he threw his snowball at me, hitting me squarely in the jaw.

"OW!" I screeched, rubbing my chin. "Do you normally hit girls that hard with snowballs?"

He shrugged. "Not really, considering I've never participated in a snow fight before."

I was speechless. Who _hasn't _been in a snowball fight before?! That was unheard of to me.

I grinned viciously. "It's time you learn the real way then." I whipped out my wand and muttered a spell under my breath so quietly I was sure Malfoy didn't catch it.

Instantly, a dozen snowballs formed on their own accord and zoomed directly at Malfoy, hitting him in the chest and shoulders. While he was being bombarded, I took my opportunity and ran as fast as I could to the castle.

I looked over my shoulder, laughing joyously as I saw Malfoy trying desperately to catch up with me. I pulled all my energy into my legs and willed them to pump faster.

Almost to the doors of the school, I looked back again. Malfoy was almost caught up to me. If I didn't run quicker, he was soon to catch me.

I felt him reach out to pull me down, but he wasn't quite close enough and just grazed the back of my cloak.

Finally reaching the doors, I burst through them before immediately spinning around to face Malfoy.

We were both huffing to catch our breaths. I bent over and placed my hands on my knees for leverage.

"Beat you!" I exclaimed once my breathing was almost back to normal.

"But you cheated!" he exclaimed childishly.

"I most certainly did not! There are no rules in war, Malfoy."

He couldn't argue with that. He looked at me with a blank expression, and I mirrored mine to match his.

Then, slowly, our lips quirked upwards and we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hungry?" he asked me as he began to head towards the Great Hall for lunch. And hopefully some hot chocolate as well.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," I replied, jogging slightly to catch up to him.

As we walked side by side towards the Great Hall, I couldn't help but beam at the Malfoy I had come to known so quickly when no one else was around, causing him to let his façade fade away.

My smile diminished somewhat as I wondered what would happen once term started back up again. Would he continue to be carefree and an actual human being? Or would he resort back to his old ways and be cynical and disdainful?

I mentally shrugged. Only time would tell, I supposed. I might as well enjoy this Malfoy while I could.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: There is a little bit of French in this chapter, so at the end I will tell you what's all being said. that way, there's no confusion, although it doesn't really pertain to the story much.

And, if you understand French fluently, I'm sorry if it's not exactly right. It's a loose translation from what I can remember from my French classes, so bear with me on it.

... that is all. .

* * *

It was dark. The only light in the unfamiliar room was emitted from the hundreds of candles scattered carelessly about.

Rough hands caressed the back of my shoulders. Slowly getting lower as they worked out the kinks, I sighed contentedly as they kneaded and prodded in all the right places.

"Mmm… you have magic fingers," I sighed once more with heavenly delight.

I heard a soft chuckle from behind me. "The rest of me is quite magical as well, if I do say so myself." Open arrogance. There was only one person I knew who could be so conceited…

My eyes snapped open as the early morning sunshine peeked through the curtains in my room. It had all been a dream. But, why was I dreaming about Malfoy so… intimately?

If the dream had been about sex, I probably could have dealt with it. I could have played it off as human nature. Or something like that.

But, being massaged by him? I doubted I could disregard something so personal as mere hormones.

And his hands! I had never felt such pleasure by a simple back rub. Magical couldn't even begin to describe what that felt like.

I blinked the memory away, deciding to dwell on the subject later, and began to get out of bed. That's when I noticed the small heap of presents at the foot of my bed.

Oh yeah. It's Christmas.

Reaching down, I picked up one with crimson wrapping paper and a golden ribbon. It was from my parents, giving me a bunch of souvenirs from their trip to Jamaica. They also sent a dental kit full of floss, a new toothbrush, a tongue scraper, and three tubes of toothpaste. I rolled my eyes at their "generosity" as I picked up the post card. Smiling, I read my mothers handwriting: _Wishing you were here with us. Love, Mom and Dad._

The next gift I opened was from Harry- a new set of quills with new ink wells to match. Ron had gotten me a new book, _Falling Firebolts! A Dummy's Guide to Flying. _On the inside cover, he had scrawled a short note: _Look 'Mione! Now you can learn to fly through books! After you read this, you'll have no excuse not to join us in a game of Quidditch at the Burrow! Love, Ron._

I received a girls' guide to hair care from Ginny, along with some Razzle Dazzles, my favorite candy. I also received the annual sweater from Mrs. Weasley and even Fred, George, Neville, Ernie, and Luna had sent me a little something. That girl is strange, I say.

But then, there was another one, small and it blended in with my crimson comforter. It was addressed to no one, and there was no indication as to who sent it.

I picked it up and shook it delicately; it didn't rattle. Curious as to what was inside, I opened it up.

It was a box. Not just any old box, either. It was elegant and made of jet black velvet. I ran my fingertips along it, savoring the sensation against my skin.

Opening it up, I found a silver locket. It was kind of plain, really. The heart shined back at me, and I could see my reflection in the metal. Holding it up between my index finger and thumb, I noticed a fine engraving of small hearts along the edges. It was plain, yes. But that was precisely the reason why I adored it.

I opened the locket and found a small wizard picture of Harry and Ron smiling back at me. I couldn't recall it ever being taken, but it must have been recently because I could see the scar Ron carried on his nose from when he was hit with a spell during the final battle.

Closing the locket and placing it around my neck eagerly, I continued with my plans to get ready for the day.

* * *

The last day of Christmas break before everyone came back to the castle. I couldn't believe how fast time flew by.

Especially with Malfoy as my only company.

Begrudgingly, I had to admit that he always found something fun for us to do. The snowball fight, the drinking game, even taking a stroll through a part of the grounds I hadn't even knew existed had all been his idea.

If it had been up to me, we would have sat in the library and done our assignments together or researched something or another. Or maybe read together silently.

I couldn't help but think that this was one of the best breaks I've experienced in all my years at Hogwarts.

I came down to lunch, having skipped breakfast to sleep in. Malfoy had coerced me into a mild night game of Quidditch. Mild indeed! He wouldn't let me leave until well after midnight when he noticed me falling asleep on one of his old brooms.

No one was at the table when I strolled through the doors to the Great Hall. I was rather shocked to find no professors there.

I sat in the chair I always sat in and began to silently heap my plate with food.

I was almost finished when Malfoy strolled in, gracing me with his presence. I noticed he wasn't as immaculately dressed as was his custom. His robes were as finely tailored as every other day, but there were wrinkles in the fabric and tiny hairs of his were scattered around his shoulders. His hair was mussed and unkempt as if he hadn't even bothered to at least brush through his locks.

He noticed me surveying him and smirked playfully. "You worked me to the bone last night, Granger. Ever thought of being a professional Quidditch player?"

I knew he was joshing me. I had said the exact same thing to him the night before.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I said easily, "or you'll be forced to spend the entire day alone."

He placed a hand over his heart in mock pain. "You don't want to spend time with me?" he frowned a bit. "That hurts. You wound me, Granger."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy."

I sat there as he ate his meal. I saw his eyes briefly pass over the locket around my neck, and I vaguely wondered if it was him who had sent it. _Nah, _I rationalized, _Malfoy wouldn't do something like that… would he?_

I concluded that no, he wouldn't do that, because of what he said next. "That locket is ghastly. Utterly grotesque. Where'd you get it?"

I simply refused to answer him. Not letting that phase him, he changed the topic and spoke of his desire to get away from the castle.

"But, I doubt Dumbledore would let us," I explained rationally. Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Where _is _Dumbledore anyway? Of the rest of the faculty for that matter."

Malfoy leaned backward in his chair, assessing me through narrowed eyes. "They haven't been to lunch yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. We sat in silence, both deep in thought. Then, Malfoy's lips turned upward into a lopsided grin. "I guess that means we can go to Hogsmeade then."

I let the thought roll around in my head. "Well… we _could, _I guess."

Soon after that, we found ourselves walking to Hogsmeade.

"Malfoy?" I asked questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, how old were you when your father began forcing his beliefs on you?"

it became an unspoken agreement between us not to mention his beliefs of my lineage during mixed company. But, I never really ever agreed with the ferret anyway; besides, I wanted to know.

Malfoy glared half-heartedly. Then, dejectedly, not to mention surprisingly, he answered my question. "I don't really remember how old I was. I know I was young. Real young. I was wary of his ideas at first, questioning the validity of it all, but then I woke up one day as his perfect protégé son."

If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought his tone held a little bitterness to it.

We had reached Honeyduke's by then, and the subject was easily forgotten as we satisfied our sweet tooth.

Emerging from there, we headed to Zonko's Joke Shop before deciding to stop in for a glass of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. We took a seat at the back, even though we were the only souls around and waited for Madam Rosmerta to bring us our frothy beverage.

"I can't believe I actually bought that new illusion spell!" I chimed excitedly. "I can't wait to use it on Harry and Ron. They won't see it coming!"

Malfoy snorted. "With the only brain between the two of them, they don't see a lot of things coming."

"Malfoy!" I scolded, "Don't tease my friends like that in my company."

Malfoy looked as close to apologetic as he could get, which was frowning deeply as he bit back his remark. Malfoys were never sorry, after all.

Just then, Madam Rosmerta brought us our drinks.

He looked once again at the locket dangling from my neck before changing the subject completely. "I need to stop at the Quidditch shop." It was more like him demanding than making a mere statement.

"I wanted to check out the new bookstore," I pouted. Malfoy looked at me with a blank expression.

"You want to check out the new bookstore?" he asked calmly. Then, he shrugged. "It's a bookstore… they'll have books there."

I sighed in exasperation. "I know that! But, I was hoping they carried one that I've been looking for and just can't seem to find." That piqued his interest a bit.

"And what book is that exactly?"

Insolently , I replied, "_The Magical Components of Blood And Why We Are the Way We Are by Ahnnalese Beethoven."_

I realized that spending time with Malfoy made me stronger to speak my mind. It had always been that way. But, now that we've established some sort of twisted friendship, for lack of a better phrase, I've become more defiant and test the boundaries.

For a reason unbeknownst to me, I actually _wanted _him to realize that blood didn't matter in the real world. Not just for me, but for everyone with muggle heritage running through their veins.

It seemed he noticed my defiance as well and smirked playfully. "Have something to prove, do you?"

I squared my jaw. "Not in the least. I just want to better understand the whole point of the matter. Obviously, I'm missing something important if people are still holding onto the prejudices long after their precious Dark Lord was conquered." I gave him a pointed look, and he gave me the courtesy of looking away.

He cleared his throat. "Er, right. So, Quidditch store, then?"

I nodded as I stood and followed him out the door.

once we were in Quincy's Quidditch Quota, Malfoy had become a whole new person. My hints about bloodlines were now forgotten as he showed me the differences in brooms and gear, something Harry and Ron never seemed to have taken the time to do. And honestly, if it were anyone other than Malfoy, I probably wouldn't have cared anyway.

After he had bought a fair share of new toys and gadgets, and conned me into purchasing a thing or two, we walked towards the bookstore, Quiet As A Lamb. He waited outside for me as I skimmed over the many titles within. Coming up empty handed, I opened the door once again to exit the store.

Malfoy looked at me, somewhat hopeful. I shook my head negatively, and he shrugged. "You'll find it eventually," was all he offered on the subject. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

I nodded. "I could eat a whole hippogriff." He smirked slightly at my exaggeration.

"Come along then." He began to lead us to a part of town I hadn't been before. Walking down the cobblestone road, I saw houses I didn't even know existed.

Sure, I realized the townspeople had to live somewhere, but I had never ventured far from the main drag. Needless to say, it was all very new to me.

We stopped when Malfoy lead us to a slightly worn down house. I looked at him questioningly, but he made no effort to explain. Then, out of nowhere, a quaint little shop appeared in front of where Malfoy and I stood. I soon understood that the house was just an illusion, but I was very confused as to why it would be hidden in an all magical community."

"Malfoy. Table for two," he said to no one at all.

Soon after, a door appeared and Malfoy ushered me inside. "What is this place?" I wondered, gazing around the high class restaurant.

"This, Granger, is Parlez Vous. And, it just so happens to be the place where anybody who is anybody goes to dine."

His arrogance was arising tenfold. I didn't want him back to his conceited self. Dining with him would be pure torture.

A hostess came up and led us to a secluded spot. "Only the best for a Malfoy," she had said, winking.

Malfoy had surprised me when he took out a chair and held it, awaiting for me to sit down. But, as he was pushing in my chair, I figured I should have known. Malfoy was a pureblood. Surely he would have manners drilled into him, regardless of who it was he was being courteous to.

Looking at the menu, I noticed it was all in French. Make that a high class French restaurant, then.

A waiter had come up to our table. "Bonjour, Monsieur. Bonjour, Mademoiselle," he began, nodding to us in acknowledgement. "Je m'appelle Francois, et je sarai votre garcon ce soir. Avez-vous soif?"

Malfoy nodded his head. "Oui. Je voudrais votre meilleure bouteille de vin blanc s'il vous plait."

"Bien sur. Un moment." He rushed off, allowing us to peruse the menu once more.

Coming back to the table, Francois held the bottle of wine out for Malfoy to take a look. He nodded once, and, after getting the approval, Francois opened the bottle and filled our glasses. "Aimeriez-vous les amuse-gueules?"

"Non, merci," he replied with a coolness I haven't heard from him before. "Je voudrais Tete de Veau, si'l vous plait, et elle aura le poulet avec le jus de citron."

"You like chicken, right?"

I nodded. "Oui, mais peux-j'avoir quelques pommes de terre roties d'ail au lieu de l'ecrase aussi?"

Francois nodded. "Bien sur." He walked away to give our order to the chef.

Malfoy looked at me, not even trying to hide the astonishment he felt. "You know French?" he asked.

I shrugged. "A little. Just what I picked up on when I went on vacations there with my parents."

He nodded as he brought his glass of wine to his lips. after taking a generous sip, he asked, "Did you enjoy it there?"

Instantly, my eyes were alight with excitement. "Oh, yes! It's so cliché to say it, but it _really _is so romantic there." My eyes glazed over in memory. "I remembered going to Le Louvre and seeing the most… elaborate and beautiful paintings I haven't seen anywhere else. And, we saw this old church, too. I can't remember what the natives called it, but I can see it clearly in my head."

"Tell me about it."

"It was small, too small for any true purpose really. But the stain glass windows depicted a legacy of romanticism, probably from the Renaissance. And, it was in the middle of nowhere. We had to hike up this huge hill just to reach it. But, it was worth it because there was a field of daisies just beyond where it stood.

"It was magical, of course. The moment I stepped into it, I could feel the past magic resonating from every square inch." I sighed dreamily, a small smile playing about my lips as I stared at the floor. "I decided then and there that that church would be the only place I'd be married in."

soon after, I realized my mistake in telling him something so intimate, so personal. My eyes immediately flew towards him, expecting some sort of insult or another.

Instead, he smiled leisurely as he said, "I read somewhere that that could happen. Even to muggles, though they don't realize it. But, a place with so much magical properties, that wasn't guarded with protection spells or being unplottable, can encourage someone to feel a permanent bond to it." He paused. "so if that's what you were thinking the moment you stepped foot into it, then that's what you should do."

Just then, our meals had arrived and we sat, eating in comfortable silence.

When we had finished, Malfoy reached for the bill. I picked up my purse from the floor. "So what's the damage?" I asked, reaching in my purse to pull out some galleons.

"Don't worry about it, Granger. I got it."

My lips thinned into a tight frown. "You don't have to impress me with your galleons, Malfoy. I already know you're wealthy, so I insist on paying my share."

Malfoy sighed and set the bill back on the table before he leaned in and stared at me directly. "I'm not trying to impress you with anything. This is just one friend being kind to the other. Nothing more, nothing less."

A warmth I couldn't explain spread through me at his words, which was why I did allow him to pay my half of the bill. I figured it was the least I could do after he showed he made progress with a simple phrase.

Draco Malfoy admitting that anyone whose blood wasn't pure was his friend was good progress indeed.

After dinner, we headed back to the castle where we exchanged goodbyes and headed to our respective dormitories.

Climbing into bed that night, I allowed myself to look back on the day's events. It seemed strange to me that, regardless of what Malfoy and I called it, it seemed to be more of a date than anything else. And, I wasn't entirely sure anymore, but I doubted that was a bad thing.

* * *

The easiest way to do this is to just type out the entire scenerio in English. So, here goes.

A waiter had come up to our table. "Hello, Sir. Miss," he began, nodding to us in acknowledgement. "My name is Francois, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you thirsty?"

Malfoy nodded his head. "Yes. I would like your best bottle of white wine, please."

"Of course. One moment." He rushed off, allowing us to peruse the menu once more.

Coming back to the table, Francois held the bottle of wine out for Malfoy to take a look. He nodded once, and, after getting the approval, Francois opened the bottle and filled our glasses. "Would you like any appetizers?"

"No, thank you," he replied with a coolness I haven't heard from him before. "I would like the calf's brains, please, and she'll have the chicken with lemon juice." He looked to me.

"You like chicken, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, but can I have some roasted garlic potatoes instead of the mashed as well?"

Francois nodded. "Of course."

Parlez Vous means You speak. I don't really know why I chose it. I guess I just like saying it a lot.

And, I would think calf's brains would be gross, but it's supposed to be a delicacy in France. So, maybe it's not that bad?


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I waited impatiently in the cold as I watched the train pull into Hogsmeade station. I couldn't wait to see my two best friends again. It had only been a week, but it seemed like ages ago when I had said farewell to them. And now, it felt like we were going to be reunited at last. My heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

As students began getting off the train, they brushed past me on their trek to the castle. I stood on my tip toes and scanned the tops of heads, looking for the _very _famous jet black mop that belonged to Harry or the infamous red locks of Ron's. But, in all the chaos of friends greeting friends, I couldn't seem to find them, and I was slightly put out.

Just then, I felt two hands cover my eyes and a soft "Guess who?" was whispered in my ear. I recognized Harry's voice immediately.

Smiling at the childish game, I replied, "It better be the man of my dreams."

Turning around, I found both Harry and Ron grinning madly. "It's even better!" I exclaimed, "It's the _men _of my dreams!"

I stepped forward and scooped both of them up in my arms, embracing them in a warm, bone-crushing hug.

"How was your break?" I asked once I had finally managed to let them go, my eyes darting between the two expectantly.

"Great!" cried Ron, "and yours?"

Before I could even answer, I heard Harry snort. "Yeah, great for you maybe." I looked to Harry, confused, and waited for him to explain.

Pointing at Ron with his thumb, Harry continued, "Ron here not only began making googly eyes at Fluer's younger sister, but he also seemed to make it past a few more stages in this surge business as well."

I rounded upon Ron. "Really?! What happened?!"

We began walking back to the castle, wanting to get out of the cold, as I listened to Ron explain that not only had he foolishly made a pass at Gabrielle, Fluer's sister, but he had also had the compulsion to start bargaining with his family members.

"First," began Ron, "I tried selling my old Cleansweep to Ginny, lowering the amount I wanted for it each time she said 'no', but she wouldn't have any of it. Then, I asked mum if I did the dishes, would she let me propose to Gabrielle. And if that wasn't humiliating enough, I tried everything I could to try to get Fred and George to just hand me their joke shop, no questions asked. I was one whiny, little insufferable git during break."

Walking past the gate of Hogwarts, I furrowed my brows. "Why would you do all that?" I questioned.

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I don't bloody _know_! All I know is that I didn't have control of what I was saying whatsoever. It was like someone had imperio'd me to say all those things. I didn't really want to _do _them."

"So that's why you think it was the surge?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he replied, "but out of all the weirdness, the best part was rubbing it all in Harry's face!"

I looked to Harry then. "Still haven't reached phase one then, huh?"

"No," he said sullenly. "And I don't get it! How come everyone else gets to do all these crazy things when I'm standing here being the normal one?! It isn't _fair_!"

I laughed at the absurdity of it all as we reached the entrance hall. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll happen eventually."

"Not bloody likely," he replied childishly. "I think I'll just have to start doing crazy things on my own and just blame them on the surge."

A small silence fell over us.

"Anyway," Ron chimed in, "how were your holidays, 'Mione?"

"Oh, loads of fun!" I exclaimed, "I went to Hogsmeade, took a stroll around the grounds, caught up on some homework, you know…" I let the sentence linger, not really wanting to admit I did all those things with Malfoy. And then some.

"Sounds boring if you ask me," Ron stated simply.

"Well, I _didn't_ ask you," I said rather crisply. I found it fun, regardless if Malfoy was there with me or not.

Our jubilant mood was rushing downhill by the second. And it didn't get any better, for Malfoy was just a ways away, leaning against the wall with his Slytherin cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, flagged on each side.

He was talking amicably with Blaise Zabini, probably catching up just as Harry, Ron, and I had just done.

"Well, well, well," called out Blaise once he had noticed us. "If it isn't the Golden Trio, reunited at last."

I would have just walked away, ignoring him, but that apparently wasn't on Harry and Ron's agenda.

It appeared as if the Christmas break left them with built up tension. Ron clasped his fists together at his side and Harry's mouth curled downwards into a snarl.

"Careful, Zabini," Harry seethed, "We wouldn't want for you to have to take a trip to the Hospital Wing, now would we?" Although, his tone suggested that he really_ had_ wished for him to be taken to the Hospital Wing.

"Potter, if anyone's going to be escorted to the Hospital Wing, it'll be you and the lanky loser over there," he nodded his head, indicating Ron.

Malfoy kicked his foot from off the wall to come to stand at Zabini's side. Crabbe and Goyle just decided to make a run for it and left the tally at three against two.

As I stood off to the sides, I saw each glaring at one another. I guessed that all four of the boys' testosterone levels had plummeted during the break and were in need of a little boost. It was the only explanation I could gather as to why they'd want to get into an argument so soon after the holidays.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as I watched in horror as, in no time at all, the four of them began swinging fists and kicking legs. I've never seen them resort to such brutality in all my years at Hogwarts. It was rather unsettling.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" I screamed. Even though my protest had fallen upon deaf ears, the fight had stopped regardless.

The four boys had been completely immobilized. I understood perfectly when I found Professor Dumbledore standing beside me.

"Now, now boys," he had said, "That's no way to behave in front of a lady." I saw Malfoy and Zabini glare daggers at the headmaster. Even Harry and Ron seemed irritated that Dumbledore had broken up the fight.

Dumbledore said the counter curse and the boys before me had control of their appendages again.

"You five, follow me," was all Dumbledore said as he led us to his office behind the gargoyle.

The trip there was rather awkward and unnerving. No one said anything at all, and the silence was beginning to drive me mad.

But then, we were standing inside his office and he spoke quietly, such a quietness that only a wise, aged man could carry. "Please, take a seat."

I hadn't noticed when, but Dumbledore had conjured up five chairs for each of us to sit in. Malfoy, Zabini, Harry, and Ron all fought over who sat where. But, after Dumbledore cleared his throat, the pushing and shoving ceased as they grumbled quietly, sitting in any chair closest to them, and glaring heavily at one another.

I sat in the empty chair, which, incidentally enough, was between Harry and Malfoy.

"Alright. What happened?" Dumbledore asked. Immediately, everyone began shouting at once, trying to make their version of events heard over everyone else's.

Dumbledore held up two hands. "Simmer down, now. Simmer down." Once everyone was quiet, he continued, "Harry. What's your version of what happened?"

Malfoy snorted derisively, but made no other objection to Harry going first.

"Well, we were minding our own business, when Zabini decided to antagonize us."

"Do you even know what antagonize means, Potter?" Zabini seethed, "Or do you just like using fancy words to make yourself seem more intelligent?"

"That's quite enough, Mister Zabini," Dumbledore said softly. "Go on, Harry."

"Well, a few words were exchanged, and we were glaring, and then with the fists and the blood, and the punches. You know," He held his hands up in fists and pushed them forward each in turn, demonstrating. "Fighting."

Dumbledore nodded. "I see. And what does Miss Granger have to do with all this?"

Ron spoke up. "Nothing, really, sir. She was just sort of… there, and she tried to tell us to stop."

Dumbledore turned his head to Malfoy and Zabini. "Is this true, Mister Malfoy?"

"Is what true?" he asked, obviously not paying attention to any of the conversation whatsoever.

"Did Miss Granger tell you four to stop?"

I could see Malfoy go rigid. It sent shivers down my spine, and I dreaded what he was about to do.

In a cold, snarly voice, he answered, "The mudblood may have mentioned it."

Ouch. That one hurt deep. I couldn't breath. It was as if Malfoy himself had come up to me and punched me in the chest with all his might.

I don't know how I managed to stand, but I soon found myself staring down at him through, wide, wet eyes.

I had brought my hand up to slap him, but at the last second, I halted my actions. I shook my head, as if saying he wasn't even worth it and rushed straight out the office.

As the door shut, I heard Dumbledore say quietly, "For shame, Mister Malfoy. For shame."

I didn't stop running until I had reached the comforts of my dormitory.

I refused to cry over what happened, partly because I should have expected as much from him. I think we both knew deep down that once term started again, he'd resort back to his old ways.

_What was the point in befriending him? I should have known that he'd be his usual cold, callous self once term started back up. After all, it had started out as him merely wanting me to entertain him! That's what it had been all along. How could I be so foolish?! How dare he-_

I never finished that thought because I heard a quiet click from behind me, indicating that someone had just shut the portrait hole behind them. I knew it was Malfoy long before I turned around. I could smell the expensive cologne he always wore wafting through the room.

"What?!" I yelled tersely, swiveling around.

He said nothing as he swiftly stalked towards me. Once he was right in front of me, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Granger, I-"

"Save it," I cut him off as I pushed past him and headed towards the portrait hole. I considered then that I knew I should have changed the password once he found out what it was. But, with all the abrupt singing going on, I had neglected to remember to do so. That had seemed so long ago.

"No I will _not _bloody well save it!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Let go," I fumed.

"No! You're going to hear me out!"

My anger intensified, if that was at all possible. "What is with you?! Demand this, command that. Why is it _always _about what you want?!"

Malfoy seemed shocked at my outburst. I tried to take advantage of his surprise and pull my arm out of his grasp, but it only made his grip on me tighten even more.

We stood there, glaring at each other. Then, his eyes began searching mine. For what, I couldn't say. He then dove in towards me, crashing his lips against my own.

If it had been any other situation, I may have relished in the feel of his lips pressed so firmly against mine. But, the fact of the matter was, I was _furious _with him.

So, I pushed him off of me as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Did you honestly think that would work?!" I exclaimed.

He was just as angry now. "Why are you overreacting?! You've never let that word bother you before, so why start now?!"

"It's different now, Malfoy," I whispered softly. "I thought that maybe you were ready to look beyond lineage and bloodlines. I thought we had become friends in our own twisted way. I thought that _maybe _there was some good in you after all." I paused. "I guess I thought wrong."

"We are friends," was all he could say, still in shock, I suppose.

"When, Malfoy?! When is it okay for us to be friends? When you're pureblooded friends aren't there with us, when there's no one around to see that we actually get along?!" I was standing mere centimeters from him, the tips of our noses touching.

"I will _not _be your dirty little secret," I whispered. "Only used when it suits you. It's all or nothing, Malfoy. And it appears as if you've already made your choice."

With that, I spun around and marched out the portrait hole.

I don't think he even attempted to follow after me.

Something gripped fiercely in the confinements deep within my chest, something heavy had dropped as soon as I was alone in the closest girls' bathroom.

And it wasn't until I slid down the wall, finally allowing the tears to cascade down my cheeks did I realize with an earth-shattering clarity that the heaviness I was referring to had been my heart shattering to pieces.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I hadn't uttered a single word to Malfoy since that night weeks ago. I had nothing to say to him anyway.

Although, it _did _appear as if I had something to say to everyone else. I had begun searching the corridors for people who were in need of help with their studies. I begged for them to accept my services for ten galleons a lesson, of course. The sad thing was, many of the students agreed.

Step three of this stupid surge had begun. I also tried to bribe people into joining S.P.E.W., although I hadn't thought of that disaster in years.

But, I didn't mind, really. It kept me busy and kept my mind of Malfoy. My heart, too, for that matter.

But, alas, karma wasn't going to agree with me for long.

I had woken up on a particularly gloomy Monday. I had entered my personal bathroom, like any other ordinary day, to take a shower. It was then that the surprise sprang over me. I looked up to see my usual mousy brown locks were a vibrant shade of yellow. Oh, no, my dears. Not blonde, but _yellow. _And a particularly bright shade of yellow at that.

After failing miserably to try to change it back with every spell I knew, I simply gave in to defeat and trudged out of my dormitory to start the day.

Which was why I wasn't so surprised to see that most everyone's hair had changed colors as well.

Every bloody color of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, indigo, and most certainly violet.

It must be stage four, I decided.

I just about had had enough with this surge crap! That happened months ago, and still, the side effects remained?! And, I bet Dumbledore was having a field day watching all his students run around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I couldn't believe he _still _chose not to remove the jinx. Was he starting to go off his rocker?!

It was all fine and dandy, though. I managed just fine. The singing and dancing, the odd feelings, even the bloody negotiating I could handle. But strange hair that seemed to bring me back to square one?! Now that was strictly uncalled for.

Of course people would get a kick out of the unnatural hair colors. More specifically, Professor Vector.

She had taken a rather curious liking to the new hairdos. Because, when she asked us all to decipher certain runes in our textbooks during class, she had asked us to do so with partners.

Not partners that she had assigned us directly, and certainly not just anyone we chose. Oh, no. She got the bright idea to determine our partners in direct correlation between the colors of our hair and the color it was next to in the rainbow. Red was paired with orange, yellow with green, and even the oddballs who managed to have woken up with _every _color of the rainbow attached to their locks were paired together.

This being NEWT year, and having the majority of previous students dropping the class, we weren't granted with many options.

And Malfoy, Slytherin through and through, naturally woke up with his usual platinum locks a vibrant shade of green.

Bugger. He was the only one with hair that resembled any shade of green at all. Damn him! This was somehow all his fault!

Sitting down next to him, I scowled, not even bothering to hide my displeasure that I was paired with him.

"I won't bite," he said in acknowledgement to my predicament. "At least… not if you don't want me to." He winked at me then, and it seemed as if our fight weeks ago had never even happened at all, if only for just that moment.

But then, the memory had come back once again, and my terseness could be heard as I stated, "Let's just get on with this."

I could tell he wasn't happy with my logic, but he made no objection as we silently dove into the runes. And frankly, I wouldn't have cared much if he protested anyway.

After a few minutes, however, he finally spoke, though he was so quiet I had to strain to hear him. "When will you let it go?"

"Perhaps never," I replied honestly.

And that was that.

* * *

Months had gone by, and still Malfoy hadn't apologized to me. But then again, I hadn't really expected it of him to begin with.

We were a week away from graduating, So Malfoy was the least of my worries. NEWTS had already begun, and I was sure I failed at least two of my exams already. Harry and Ron tried telling me it was all in my head, but I was too much of a worrywart to listen to reason.

I still had Ancient Runes and Transfiguration exams left, and those were the ones I was stressing over the most. I seemed to be slacking a bit in those areas.

So, needless to say, I was just waiting for a reason to explode my frustrations out on anyone. It didn't matter who, really. I wasn't picky.

And, I got _just_ that opportunity.

I was studying late by the lake one night, the tip of my wand as the only source of light. Not even the moon was out to shine its dull glow upon me.

It was dreadfully humid, so I had taken off my robes in hopes of staying cooler.

A warm wind blew my bushy tresses away from my face as I squinted to read the words on the page.

A prickle of uneasiness suddenly shot down my spine. _I wasn't alone._

The grip on my wand grew tighter as I heard the intruder stalk closer. My ears were alert as I heard a twig snap just behind me. All movement ceased as the trespasser of my temporary domain stopped dead in their tracks.

I sat there, eyes peeled for any sign of movement.

Finally, I saw a figure dash behind a tree in my peripheral vision.

I stood then, pretending to stretch my aching muscles. I shook my legs a bit and began walking, acting as if it were aimlessly.

As I got closer to the tree, I sprang into action and rounded the trunk, brandishing my still lit wand.

He was caught unaware as he crouched low to the ground. The light from my wand danced mockingly over his features.

"You have a lot of nerve, Malfoy," I stated lividly.

He smirked at me in response. "Finally caught me, yeah?" he replied with ease. At my confused expression, he supplied, "I've been tailing you for a week, Granger."

My wand dropped slightly as everything clicked into place.

Everywhere I went, it seemed so had Malfoy. I would pretend as if he wasn't even there as I went about my business. Now, though, it was evident all the run-ins couldn't have been just coincidental.

"Jerk," I retorted lamely as my wand hand dropped altogether. I moved away from him and walked back to my spot by the lake. Malfoy followed right behind me and sat down as well. A little _too _close for my tastes.

"Weren't you just leaving?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope."

I looked out the corner of my eye to see him sitting with his knees up, forearms lying leisurely atop them, and hands clasped lightly into each other. He was looking over the lake as if to search for something. Search for the Giant Squid, search within himself, I don't know. But, he was searching alright. I could tell by the way his eyes squinted slightly, as if pondering one thing or another.

Snapping out of my reverie, I gained my voice back. "Well, see that you do as soon as possible. The more time spent in your presence, the more I'm likely to hex you silly."

Malfoy snorted. "Please. You know as well as I do that you rather enjoy my company."

I gave him a pointed look. "Perhaps I did enjoy it once. I don't anymore."

"Granger, you know that you're making a big stink over nothing, don't you?"

I became enraged. Malfoy had the tendency to do that to a person. "Oh really?! So, keeping me on the back burner while in the public eye is nothing?" I demanded.

His icy orbs, which had been searching the lake a moment before, had come to snap ferociously to mine.

"I couldn't care less if you called me a mudblood," I continued. "I've heard it spring from your lips more times than I care to count. But, the fact that just the day before, you had no problems with me is what this whole thing has been about."

Malfoy sighed. "Old habits die hard, Granger."

I guessed that I had to give him that. After all, it was a well known proverb, wasn't it? _But still!_

"Don't look at me like that," he carried on, "When it's just us, that's fine. I don't have to pretend. But, around other people, my old influences come back tenfold. It's hard to just forget they were ever ingrained into me."

I looked at him for a moment, thinking.

"Well then, when you're influences are gone completely, Malfoy, then _maybe _I'll forgive you."

I scooped up my robe and text book and began to walk away.

"Hermione, wait."

Surprised that my name could fly so smoothly from his lips, my feet refused to move another step. I turned to face him.

He looked down at me with warm eyes. "Until that happens, what do you say to one last adventure?"

I supposed he could sense my indecision, for he added, "One more for old times' sake?"

He continued to stare down at me with warm eyes. How could I refuse him? I nodded my head in agreement.

But, I think it had something more to do with the tone in his voice.

_He misses me, _I suddenly realized. I didn't know how or why. I just _knew_.

Malfoy smiled warmly, a rare sight indeed. "Good," was all he said as his hands came out in front of him, pushing me backwards lightly.

"What are you doing?!" I screeched.

All I got in response was a devilish grin as he pushed me one last time.

Falling backwards, my back hit something wet as I vaguely heard a splash. _That git pushed me into the lake!_

Coming up, spluttering for air, I looked towards the shore, expecting him to be there smirking wildly back at me. But he was nowhere to be seen.

I felt a gentle tug on my right arm and looked to find Malfoy right beside me. I noticed he had removed his robes as well as his shirt.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Just as quietly, I whispered, "Hey."

He pulled me closer to him so that there were mere inches between us. Then, his head tilted lower. Closing my eyes in anticipation, I waited for the feel of his lips.

Instead, warm wetness spread about my face. Gasping, my eyes shot open. My ears were filled with the sound of his roaring laughter.

"The look on your face!" he exclaimed through his attempts to catch his breath.

I brought my hands out in front of me and pushed the water towards him. Laughing, I retorted, "Is just like your face right now!"

"Oh, you little…" he flung towards me, not bothering to finish his sentence.

I dodged him easily, anticipating his antics.

I laughed unceremoniously as I watched him make a dive for thin air and hit the surface with a resounding splash.

Still laughing, I waited for him to resurface.

My chuckles died down as I watched the bubbles disturbing the surface of the lake getting fewer and fewer.

My laughter ceased altogether when the bubbles had stopped completely. "Malfoy?!" I shrieked.

I spun around violently as I looked for any sign of him.

"You called?" I heard from above me.

Malfoy had apparently swam to the shore and climbed up a tree so that he was sprawled out on his stomach on top of a rather large branch.

I glared halfheartedly at him. "That was a cruel joke you just played."

He smiled widely. "And you wouldn't have it any other way," he said as he began to stand on the tree limb.

Knowing what he was about to do, I scolded warily, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Malfoy. The water seems pretty shallow…"

Of course he would pay no mind to me. He screamed, "Cannon ball!" and proceeded to jump from the branch.

I tried to move away as I held my hands out in front of me in a feeble attempt to block the water.

Watching as Malfoy resurfaced once again, I noticed that the moon had decided to come out after all. The dull shine was reflected upon Malfoy's pale, wet skin.

He moved closer to me then, with a slight hunger in his eyes that I couldn't quite explain. Stopping just centimeters in front of me, he looked me directly in the eyes as he whispered, "Yes… one last adventure."

And he dove in, pressing his lips against mine. I savored the taste of him as I slowly closed my eyes to reciprocate.

He ran his tongue against the my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I so eagerly obliged.

As he pulled me closer and rested his hands on my hips, I wrapped my arms around his neck. It wasn't because it was what I thought I should have done. It had more to do with the fact that if I didn't, I was surely about to drown with heavenly bliss.

Slowly coming out of the kiss, he trailed his index finger up and down my left arm. We floated there for what felt like forever, with our eyes closed and his forehead resting so gently against mine.

When he finally pulled away, I felt as if he had taken a part of me with him.

Malfoy helped me out of the lake, the same one he so kindly had pushed me into.

We silently trekked back to the castle after Malfoy had picked up both of our belongings.

When we finally made it to the point of him departing to the Slytherin common room and me to mine, he had stopped and turned to face me.

He didn't say anything still as he gazed into my eyes. Then, he began to walk backward, and it was only then did I notice that he had been holding my hand.

Not wanting to let me go, he stretched his arm to its full length while still walking towards the Slytherin dungeons. Once his fingertips could no longer hold on to me, he finally allowed his hand to fall limply to his side.

And right before he turned to walk away, he gave me a look that I clearly understood.

_Until then…_


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Tomorrow was it. The last day of my years at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe this chapter of my life was almost over. It had seemed like only yesterday when I first walked into the castle as a slightly frightened, but mostly fascinated eleven-year-old.

Nothing could prepare me for the huge emptiness that filled me as I thought about leaving. The only consolation I gave myself was that I finally figured out what I wanted to do with my life. And, surprisingly, it was Malfoy who had helped me along the way.

I had been writing in my journal one sunny afternoon. I had carelessly neglected to pay attention to the world around me, as I was so immersed in what I was jotting down. Malfoy had sat across from me on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"What're you writing?" he had asked suddenly. I jumped from the sudden disruption. Then, I glared once I realized who it was and replied with a crisp, "Stuff," before returning my quill to the journal page.

I could feel him staring at me. Sighing, my hand stopped writing as I looked at him expectantly.

All he asked was, "Do you enjoy writing?"

Surprised that he had actually cared to ask, I simply nodded. "I'm thinking about becoming a writer of some sort after graduation. But, I don't know…" I sighed, slightly frustrated. "I think I'm supposed to do more with my life than mere writing. I'm capable of so much more."

And that's when Draco Malfoy gave me the best advice of my life. He had said, "Granger, if when you wake up in the morning, and you can think of nothing but writing… then, you're a writer."

And it was as simple as that. As soon as he said it, I knew that it could be that easy, for it was true. I did wake up each morning and thought of all the possibilities I could be writing.

Which was why I had a job interview lined up for the undersecretary to editor-in-chief of _The Daily Prophet _a week after graduation. I won't be writing anytime soon, but I understood that I had to work myself up to the top.

So, as much as I dread saying it, even after all that had happened between Malfoy and I, that was the one thing I knew I could honestly thank him for. He gave me my direction in life, and for that, I will always be grateful, regardless of what happened between us.

_Us. _Now, there's a thought. Malfoy and me will never be an "us." Why, you ask? Oh, it's not because there's too many differences between us. It's not even because we were born as natural enemies. It's because Malfoy's too prideful to pipe up and say he doesn't care what other people think. Because the truth is, he does care. And he always will.

It may be sad, but it's true. And his message was clear a week ago: he's not willing to fight for me, not willing to fight for an _us._

So, I've been spending a lot more time with Harry and Ron. After all, they have always been there for me when I needed them. Heck, they've even been there for me when I didn't even want them involved. That's what best friends are for, after all. But, that didn't mean I couldn't be miserable about it all.

We were tucking into dinner when they finally noticed something was wrong.

"'Mione? Can you pass me the salt?" Harry asked.

Glumly, I slid the salt shaker to sit in front of him. Then, I continued moving my broccoli around my plate.

"Er… thanks."

I nodded to him in response. Even though I was looking at my plate, I could see him exchange a glance with Ron.

"Is something wrong?" Ron queried, his voice full of concern.

I shook my head and continued playing with my food. I should have been happy that we were about to graduate and move on in our lives. Apparently, Harry and Ron thought so too.

"Come on, 'Mione. It's not like we won't visit every now and then, right?" Harry asked, assuming I was put out about graduating. I took the opportunity. After all, I _was _put out about leaving, if only slightly.

"I'm going to miss not being a student anymore…" I said looking around the Great Hall, as if to memorize every nook and cranny to recall whenever I wished.

"I think we all will," Ron said, "if only a little. I mean, I'm definitely not going to miss Filch or Mrs. Norris. And I won't miss having Snape as a professor, either. And homework?! Forget about it!"

I smiled at Ron's antics; a slacker through and through. But, that's what made him so… Ron-like.

"I should get going. It's a big day tomorrow. Goodnight you two." They mumbled back a farewell as I stood and headed towards the doors.

I shouldn't have been looking at my plain black Mary Janes as I was walking, because I looked up just in time to run into someone.

"Ow!" Screeched Pansy Parkinson. "Watch it, mudblood."

I rolled my eyes at her, not in the mood to get into a row, and pushed past her, knocking my shoulder into hers.

After she caught her balance from the collision, she screeched, "What?! Are you deaf?! I said watch where you're going!"

That had brought attention to ourselves. I stopped in my tracks, and ever so slowly, I turned to face her.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you," I said rather cheekily.

Pansy glared and stalked up to me. Before anything could happen, however, I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see that Harry and Ron had come to stand beside me. I hadn't noticed them trekking their way towards me, but I was glad for the support nonetheless.

I swiveled my head to look back at Pansy and noticed that her friends had come for backup as well. Things just might get ugly.

Soon enough, a large group of Gryffindors were staring down a large group of Slytherins. The problem was, Malfoy was a part of said group.

I looked to him for a moment, and I could see indecision in his eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. I felt slightly bad for him then. At least I could be what I wanted. He wasn't as lucky.

"You better keep a close watch on that mouth, mudblood," Pansy was saying, "Or it'll say something that'll get you into a tight situation."

My gaze was back to her as I smiled evilly. "Like when it said that you're pug-faced, spoiled Slytherin slut with a backside the size of Europe?"

Pansy's nostrils flared. I guess that angered her a lot. She must be that insecure with herself, to get that angry, I mean.

In no time at all, Pansy had sent a spell directly at me. I couldn't recall what it was because the moment I hit the Great Hall floor, darkness consumed me.

* * *

I woke up to find myself staring at a bland white ceiling. Confused as to where I was, I slowly sat up to take a look around the room. The room was dark, but I could still make out the silhouettes of many beds and shelves filled with potion bottles. I was in the Hospital Wing.

"So glad you could come back to reality," said an amused voice that I knew all to well.

Looking to my left, I found Draco Malfoy staring back at me. I smiled slightly in greeting.

"What happened?" I asked, wincing slightly as I moved over a bit, giving Malfoy enough room to sit down.

"You pissed off Pansy one time too many is what happened." Everything that happened in the Great Hall came back to me in a sudden rush of memories.

"She deserved it," I said bitterly.

Malfoy smirked. "That sounded awfully Slytherin-ish. I think you've been spending too much time with yours truly."

I shrugged. "I can't argue with that."

The mood changed. It became awkward with everything that was being left unsaid.

After a few moments of complete silence, Malfoy looked to me and smiled. "I got you something."

He reached into his knapsack that was sitting atop a nearby chair. Fumbling around, he continued, "I was going to give it to you once we graduated, but I think now is a more appropriate time."

Finally, he produced a black leather bound book and placed it on my lap. Looking down, I read the title. And there, in a fancy, curly script was _The Magical Components of Blood And Why We Are the Way We Are by Ahnnalese Beethoven._

I gazed up at him, looking much like a fish out of water.

He smirked at me. "I found it while in Austria with my mother for the Easter holidays."

I still just stared at him. _All this time, _I thought with bewilderment, _he had remembered the book I wanted so badly to read during Christmas break._

Malfoy continued. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of reading it first." He gave me a piercing look as he said, "And, I've highlighted some passages that I thought would be useful."

I nodded dumbly, afraid that if I spoke, he would realize that he didn't want me to have the book anymore and snatch it away from me. _That _certainly wasn't going to happen!

"Well then," he supplied, clapping his hands in front of him, "I'll leave you to it."

He walked over to the doors, swinging them open swiftly. Before exiting completely, however, he stopped. As he turned back around, he grinned kindly. "Enjoy," was all he said as he allowed the doors to bang closed.

I looked down at the book in my hands. Eagerly, I tore the book open, excited that I could read it at last.

I didn't care that graduation was the next day, or that I probably would be tired from the late night reading session; I dove into that book like a young child would dive into presents on Christmas.

Skipping over some bits to read the passages Malfoy had marked, I soon realized he was trying to tell me something.

At first, the passages were about things I already knew, such as elements in the blood was proven to be directly linked to magic and that some held more elements in their blood than others. That was the whole point behind the pureblood/mudblood belief. And blah, blah, blah.

But then, the passages became less scientific, and a bit more personal. He had highlighted a whole page referring to bloodlines.

_Purebloods in today's society tend to hold true to their belief that their blood is superior than anyone else's. This belief is passed down from parent to child, and they are usually taught young to think that no one could be as great as them, only because they have the true blood from the beginning of magic itself running through their veins. Sometimes, for whatever reason, some pureblood families hold this true above all else. And some do not. _

_Therefore, it wouldn't be an easy task to let all that go. Prejudices can be a very tricky thing. And no one can be neutral. Either you believe in the pureblood ways, or you don't. There is no gray in between when it comes to lineage._

_Which is why there has been a war fought over blood. One particular dark wizard had hoped to do away with anyone who wasn't pure. He had convinced others of this as well, and soon, muggles and muggleborns alike were being slaughtered to fulfill the dark wizard's dream. He-who-must-not-be-named grew stronger as he gained more followers, but soon, he met his downfall through a little boy. That little boy grew up to become the famous Harry Potter._

_No one knows for sure how he managed to defeat such a dark wizard at such a young age. But everyone knows this: You-know- who's hatred and malevolence was still encouraged through his followers._

_Which, brings us back to square one. Prejudices can be a very tricky thing. _

After reading that passage, I couldn't help but think that maybe Malfoy was trying to tell me in his own way that his outlook on such prejudices had changed. But, I thought it just wishful thinking on my part and continued to read the emphasized words.

_It is my understanding that the components of magical blood is not relevant to the personality traits one attains. It is also my understanding that the components of magical blood does not reflect what type of person someone becomes. That is solely based on upbringing and the like. _

And so, the passages continued. The words sprang up to me from the pages of the tomb. My eyes quickly darted across the pages, looking at each and every passage Malfoy had highlighted. And, each and every passage was dealing with bloodlines and how there was no relevance to the person themselves.

It just wasn't logical to me. Malfoy had always believed himself better than anyone else. He had even believed himself higher than most purebloods. And now, he was hinting that just maybe he wasn't? It didn't make much sense to me.

And so, I persisted on reading that entire volume, hoping it could give me some reason, any reason, as to Malfoy's sudden change of heart. The sun's rays were peeking through the windows of the Hospital Wing when I had finally finished consuming the text.

And nothing he had marked for me had even hinted as to why he no longer held on to his father's prejudices. Nowhere in those passages had he explained to me why he suddenly didn't care for his beliefs anymore. But, he did make it clear that he was no longer the same Malfoy I met back in first year.

Sighing and placing the book on the nearby nightstand, I laid down in bed, trying desperately to get at least a few hours of sleep before the graduation ceremony.

My eyes drooped heavily with sleepiness, and I instantly was whisked away into a deep slumber where my dreams were filled with two little children, Jayden and Caydence, and a loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I paced nervously in the entrance hall. The graduation ceremony was about to begin and yours truly was asked to give a speech. And I was terrified as hell.

I yawned as I once again retraced my steps. I was tired. I only managed a few hours of shut eye before Madam Pomfrey had bustled in, insisting that I down some potion to be well enough for the ceremony.

I wrung my hands together, once again going over my speech in my head.

I knew I should be with all my happy-go-lucky classmates, awaiting anxiously to start the ceremony. But, I just couldn't bring myself to be rid of Hogwarts forever. It was my last day to roam the corridors as a student, so roam the corridors I did.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, 'Mione," Harry said, "Going over your speech?"

"Yeah. I can remember every word just fine now, but when I'm up there, I'll probably freeze up."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Ron encouraged. Then, he continued, "Your parents are here. They're looking for you."

I nodded in understanding. "Well then, boys, how about we go graduate?" Smiling, the three of us headed towards the entrance hall.

* * *

I walked down the aisle, my two friends flagged on both sides of me. We were arm in arm and smiling madly as we looked to the occupants that sat in the chairs on either side of us.

It was no surprise, really, that many people were unrecognizable. Family members had come from all over to see the ceremony. But then, there were familiar faces in the crowd that made my smile brighten even more, if that was at all humanly possible.

I saw that the whole Weasley family immediately. After all, it was hard to miss their flamboyant ginger locks and their beaming grins. Even Bill and Charlie had come for the event. But then again, it wasn't every day that their youngest brother graduated.

I found my own parents seated directly behind them and waved a little when I saw them look in my direction. I even found people I knew just by association.

Neville's grandmother was hard to miss, what with her usual vulture hat sticking out like a sore thumb atop her head.

Oliver Wood had shown up, though I wasn't entirely sure as to why.

I could even spot Kingsley Shacklebolt in the crowd. His niece was graduating today as well.

I noticed Narcissa Malfoy sitting in the front row, searching for someone. I had assumed she was looking for her son, but when her eyes fell upon me, she stopped searching the crowds. I deadpanned. She seemed to be smiling at me; not in my general direction, but directly _at me. _

Smiling slightly before shrugging off the strange encounter, I continued on towards the front.

Finally, Harry, Ron, and I had reached our chairs and sat down promptly.

I waited excitedly for Dumbledore to begin, but he just sat there, calmly waiting… well, something or another. I wasn't entirely sure what. Watching him be so relaxed made my nerves more frazzled than they already were. _How could he be so calm?! _Oh. Of course. He wasn't about to graduate. And, he was already well rehearsed in making speeches before a huge audience. Lucky bum.

At last, Dumbledore found what he'd been waiting for. I followed his gaze to see Rufus Scrimgeour limping towards us from the castle. He walked onward until he reached Dumbledore, where he waited as the headmaster stood out of respect.

They shook hands in greeting before Scrimgeour hobbled to the podium. After reciting the "sonorous" spell, he began his opening speech, which seemed to be tradition.

"Students, staff, and guests, I'd like to extend my happy wishes and welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another year has flown by; in the blink of an eye, it seems. So many memories have passed through these corridors, and I hope with each new generation, they will not be forgotten.

"it is with a heavy heart to watch this years students go out into the harsh world, but I know each and every one of them will go out their and do great things. With that said, I wish you all the best in your endeavors. And now, without further adieu, I give you your headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

He began to clap as he backed away from the podium and took an empty seat beside all the other professors.

Dumbledore walked to the podium, and he, too, said the spell to make his voice echo all around us.

"Thank you, Minister." Then, turning his attention to the crowd, he began, "I most certainly welcome you all to share in the joy today brings. I have seen these pupils grow over the past seven years, and I'm sad to see them go. They're a fine lot, and I hope each and every one of them will make me prouder than I have been with them over the years. It is my pleasure to present to you this year's graduating class. Minerva, if you please?"

With this, McGonagall stood, and I noticed she was holding a scroll. She opened it up and waited patiently for all of us to stand. Once she was satisfied we were all out of our seats, she began to read off the names that appeared on the parchment in alphabetical order. Except, of course, I had previously known that I would be the last name announced. That was the price to pay for being the Honorary Speaker. After they announced me, I would go up there and give my speech.

I watched with something akin to pride as Harry and Ron walked up the aisle to be recognized and to shake Dumbledore's hand. Then, finally, my name was called.

"Hermione Jane Granger," McGonagall spoke in that subtle, stern tone she usually held.

I stood and walked towards the platform, hoping my nervousness didn't outwardly show.

Standing behind the podium, I chanted "sonorous" as well.

I waited for a moment. It could have been because the cat got hold of my tongue. Or perhaps, out of my anxiety, I forgot my opening line. Or, it could have been because I wanted a dramatic effect. Either way, my lips stayed firmly clamped together, unwilling to let me speak.

_I can't do this, _I silently shrieked, _I can't do this, I can't do this, I. Cannot. Do. This!_

So, I froze. Completely. And, I had thought that if anyone had come to my rescue, it would have been either Harry or Ron. Or even both would be expected. Which was why I found it odd that Malfoy was standing beside me, leaning in and whispering words of encouragement into my ear.

It didn't matter what he was saying to me. To be honest, I don't think I could recite one single word he said to anyone. All that mattered was that he was _there. _It seemed like I sensed his confidence and grasped it for my own because the moment I knew it was him, I grew confident myself.

I hadn't known when he left me, but it was enough.

"First of all," I started, "on behalf of the graduating class, I'd like to say welcome and thank you for celebrating it with us.

"I'm sure all of us can say that Hogwarts was more than a school to us. It was a home. It offered more than teachings of magic, but also lessons in everyday life. Defeating Voldemort, hosting the Triwizard Tournament, even mere Hogsmeade weekends were taken for granted now that I look back on it and realize that our time was limited at Hogwarts. But, I promise you this: we'll take that knowledge, and everything else we learned here at Hogwarts, into the real world. There's no doubt in my mind that we'll make you proud. And so, without any more delay, it is my honor to present to you all the graduating class of 1997!"

at this, I joined my fellow classmates into throwing our wizarding hats into the air in celebration. Some had even shot out sparks from the tip of their wands.

Smiling, I went with Harry and Ron into the Great Hall once things died down for a celebratory feast.

I no sooner sat at the table when Malfoy stood before me. "Can we talk?" he asked.

This got Harry and Ron's attention. "Look, Malfoy," Ron fumed, "I don't know what you said to 'Mione during the ceremony, but I'm pretty sure she's not interested in what you have to say."

I saw Malfoy bite back his reply. I could see he was trying to act civilly to Ron. So, I let him off the hook.

Giving Ron a pointed look, I said, "It's okay. I'll only be a moment."

Then, I followed Malfoy out of the Great Hall and down the corridor before slipping into an empty classroom.

"What's up?" I asked cheerfully. It was a splendid day, after all. Nothing could spoil my mood.

He smiled at me. "I've got something for you," he said as he dug into his pocket.

Coming out of my own personal enjoyment, I stated dumbly, "You already got me something. That book…" it was more of a confused question and less of a simple statement.

"Well… I got you _another _something then, Miss Technical."

I smiled at his playful banter. "Alright then. Give it to me!" I exclaimed in excitement.

Malfoy stepped closer, and took the locket around my neck in his hands. I hadn't taken it off since I received it on Christmas day. Opening it up, he took a picture from his pocket and placed it on the opposite side of where I knew the picture of Harry and Ron was.

"There," he said with a hint of finality in his voice.

I looked down and saw a picture of the two of us together during the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore had been in a particular picture happy mood and caught us ice skating on the lake one afternoon.

Malfoy was attempting shamelessly to push me over so that I would fall on my backside. It was good-naturedly, of course.

I was resisting, though. Our picture selves were caught in a pushing battle, and we were laughing wildly. Then, the two of us in the picture looked towards me and smiled tenderly.

At the time, I hadn't even known Dumbledore had taken the photo until later that night at dinner when he showed it to us. Malfoy must have kept it.

"Oh, Draco," I said softly, looking down at the small picture with wet eyes. I wasn't sure why I was crying. I just knew that I had never felt anything like what I felt just then before in my life.

I looked up and smiled at him affectionately. "Thank you," I whispered through blurry eyes.

Malfoy brought his thumbs up and wiped the tears from my eyes. "You're quite welcome," he said quietly, looking intensely at my lips.

Ever so slowly, his head leaned downward. Just as his lips would have pressed against mine, however, I murmured, "Someone might find us."

It wasn't bitter as I thought it would have been, considering that he cared more for his reputation than… whatever we had. It had come out as a plain observation, though.

Malfoy smirked at me evilly. "Let's hope that they do," he muttered, suddenly diving in to meet my lips with his own.

I suddenly realized something in that instant. It was one of those epiphanies that are so rare, they're almost unheard of.

As we stood there, melting as one, I realized that no matter how bad he had hurt me or how angry I was at him in the past, I would have waited for him to come around; forever if I had to.

Because… I loved him.

I didn't know how it happened. I didn't know why it happened. It just _did._

And, I figured out that I had accepted this fact long ago.

As I sighed contentedly, I knew that there in his arms was all I needed to feel complete. And there was no where else I'd rather be.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

So, there I was, in the empty classroom, making out with Draco Malfoy.

We seemed like we were in our own little world. Time seemed to stop completely as all logic flew from me.

Draco gave me one last peck before he pulled his lips away slightly. Even after his lips were gone, his taste lingered on my lips.

"Mmmm…" he mumbled as he nuzzled himself into the crook of my neck. His breath tickled against my skin.

I giggled and pulled away. "Drrraaaacoooo! Stop it!"

He only seemed to become more persistent as he dove in once again to capture my lips. A small smile spread across my face as I leaned in. It was as if it was only just me and him.

Which was why I hadn't heard the footsteps approaching, or the door creaking open, or even the loud, audible gasp escaping. But, Malfoy had, for his lips instantly disconnected from mine.

Coming down from my natural high, I opened my eyes and instantly wished that I hadn't. There, before me, stood an enraged Ronald Weasley.

"I came to check up on you," he began, eerily calm, "but it seems as if I needn't have bothered."

Shocked, I tried to explain while pushing Malfoy away from me. "Really, Ron, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh really?!" he shrieked in disbelief, "Because it looked like you were snogging Malfoy senseless!"

"Well… not _senseless,_" I said, embarrassed.

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "So… so, it's true then? You've shacked up with the enemy?!"

"Of course not, Ron!" He seemed to relax a bit at this, as if I had been playing some sort of cruel joke on him, and I had finally let it go. But then, I foolishly continued. "Malfoy is hardly the enemy anymore."

Blinded by fury, Ron flew towards me and began shaking me by the shoulders. "Not the enemy?!" he shouted, "_Not the Enemy?! _Hermione! It's Malfoy! Of course he's the enemy!"

I sighed. "Ron, would you please just listen to reason?!"

"No," he replied firmly. And then, his eyes lit up and his mouth opened slightly, as if getting an idea. I could even envision a light bulb suddenly being illuminated above his head.

Ron, suddenly grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the classroom and down the hall. I looked behind me in hopes that Malfoy might save me from Ron's wrath. However, when I looked to him, he only shook his head slightly and graced me with a satisfied smirk.

_What a help you are! _I thought with malice, evilly glaring daggers at him.

Malfoy strolled leisurely behind us as he gave me a look that seemed to say "no more secrets."

Begrudgingly, I had to admit he was right. If Malfoy and I were going to have any kind of relationship at all, we had to come clean with everyone. It was the only way we could be happy.

And so, I sighed as I allowed myself to be dragged to the Great Hall. Ron led me all the way to Harry. I had expected as much. What I wasn't anticipating, however, was to see Harry standing before Ginny. As I stood right beside him, I heard him say, "You're my everything, Ginerva Weasley." Or something like that.

And then, he dropped down until he was kneeling on one knee. I could see he was debating with himself over something. Instead of saying whatever it was he wanted to say, however, his facial features contorted into a mixture of surprise and confusion. Before he even opened his mouth, I knew what was about to happen. It hadn't happened in so long, I almost forgot the warning signs. But, nonetheless, Harry Potter began to serenade Ginny.

_I wanna make you smile, _

_Whenever you're sad._

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad._

_Oh, all I wanna do is grow old with you. _

_I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches,_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks._

_Oh, it could be so nice, growin' old with you._

The entire hall grew quiet immediately. No one had sang in ages, and everyone was eager to know what it was about. I, myself was shocked to hear Harry's soft tenor as he belted out the lyrics. Ron just looked horrified as he watched on as Harry serenaded his sister.

_I'll miss you, kiss you,_

_Give you my coat when you are cold,_

_Need you, feed you._

_I'll even let you hold the remote control._

It was the most romantic thing I had ever seen Harry do. Ginny was looking down at Harry with a large grin on her face. At a closer inspection, I noticed a glisten in her eyes.

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink._

_Oh I could be the man who grows old with you._

_I wanna grow old with you_

Harry finished his song, and then produced a small box from inside his pocket. He opened it up revealing a glimmering diamond. It wasn't too fancy, just a simple cut stone embedded into the shining silver.

"Ginerva Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked meekly. Then, he stood, awaiting Ginny's response. His confidence wavered when she said nothing.

"Of course, it's only a promise ring," he babbled, "after all, you're still in school." He smiled, unsure. "But sometime after that, I'd like to-"

Ginny interrupted him. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. "I'd love to marry you someday."

A huge grin spread across Harry's face as he began kissing her.

I looked towards Ron, gauging his reaction. During Harry's little number, I felt Ron's grip on me tighten. Now, however, it seemed as if he had let go altogether sometime during their exchange. Needless to say, Ron looked absolutely _livid _at his best friend.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" he screamed, "Am I the only one who _hasn't _gone off the rocker?!"

Harry and Ginny stopped their snog session to look at him. Harry was confused. "What do you mean everybody? Ginny and I are only two people." He laughed. "That hardly classifies as everybody."

"Shut it, Harry," Ron raged, "I'm talking about 'Mione and Malfoy too!" he paused, as if he couldn't bring himself to say what he was about to. Finally, he blurted, "I found them _snogging _in an empty classroom!"

everyone in the Great Hall gasped with surprise. Ginny disentangled herself from Harry. "Really?" she asked me. When I nodded in affirmative, she continued, "About bloody time!" Then, as if she couldn't resist, she added, " I _told_ you so!" she jumped up and down. "Remember, 'Mione? Back on the day you first went out with Ernie, I _told _you there was something between you two."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, yes. Jolly good." She smirked knowingly.

I felt Malfoy's arm wrap around my middle protectively as Harry asked, "You and Malfoy? Seriously?!"

Before I could answer, Malfoy spoke. "That's right, Potter. Me and Granger."

"This is ridiculous! You don't see anyone else falling for the enemy, 'Mione!" Ron ranted.

But, just then, Blaise Zabini stood from where he sat at one of the tables. "If Draco and Granger can date," he bellowed, "I can admit my feelings for Parvati Patil!"

Parvati blushed. "I like you too, Blaise!" she got up and ran to him, immediately finding his lips with hers.

"I've been seeing Mirage Valencourt!" exclaimed Neville Longbottom.

"I love Pansy Parkinson," screeched Roberto Daly.

"I have my eye on Colin Creevey," gushed Sally Tipton.

"I think Theodore Nott is a sexy beast!" called out Lavender Brown.

I stood stock still. Who knew so much inter-house dating was going on?

Ron looked to me, astounded, as if it was my fault entirely. "Has everyone gone completely bonkers?!" he screeched.

Harry, Ginny, Draco, and I looked at him expectantly.

"You're all barmy, you are! Snogging unlikely people and all that!" he continued, "Well, fine! I'll just go snog some random person and we can all be crazy together, yeah?!"

He stormed off, and we all watched on curiously as he pulled up a witch with flowing blonde hair and wearing earrings made out of radishes.

He glared over at us before furiously snogging Luna Lovegood. We were all surprised, really. Not that Ron did something irrational; but that it was _Luna _he decided to snog. And, that he kept going!

Finally, Ron pulled away. Luna was smiling dazedly up at him, and he looked down at her, rather confused. Then suddenly, he dove in for more.

"I guess he really enjoyed himself," I said while laughing hysterically.

A thunderous applause could be heard echoing throughout the Great Hall. I looked around to find its source and my eyes landed upon Dumbledore clapping enthusiastically.

"Excellent! Most excellent indeed!" he exclaimed.

I continued to stare at Dumbledore. "Well done, students! Well done!"

I was confused. What had we done to deserve such praise? I suppose that Dumbledore knew we hadn't quite caught on yet, for he continued.

"Perhaps I should explain? But, before I do, I wish to give you all my blessings. Not only had you all achieved inter-house unity, but you went above and beyond and fell in love, too." He sighed as his eyes became unfocused. "Ah… young love!"

He cleared his throat. "But, that's getting off subject."

"In order for you all to understand your job well done, I must start from the beginning. And the beginning starts on that fateful day when we had that magical surge."

I squirmed a bit in Malfoy's hold, not liking where Dumbledore was going with this.

"I have a confession to make to you all. There was indeed a surge that day, and I had no part in it whatsoever." He paused so that he could walk to the front of the hall to be seen by all. "You see, every single one of you, by creating that surge, gave me an opportunity that I just couldn't resist. And, I beg you all to forgive me for taking it."

"I had been the mastermind behind the whole thing."

At his confession, everyone gasped with surprise. Even the parents who had decided to stay for the feast were shocked at the news. And then, just as quickly, shouts and protests could be heard, the echoes springing around the Great Hall.

At first, Dumbledore allowed the students to speak their mind, but once it was clear they weren't going to let up, he held his hands up to quiet them. I stood there, speechless.

"Allow me to explain myself, if you'll permit it." When there were no objections, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"I had been trying for a long time to figure out how I could encourage you all to be kind to one another, despite what house you were sorted into. That day with the surge was the perfect time. Such disgrace you all showed that day made it evident that something had to change. Otherwise, it would have been no different if Voldemort were still alive." Some people still cringed at the name of the dark wizard, but Dumbledore paid them no mind.

"When the surge occurred, I couldn't resist the opportunity to have a bit of fun." He chuckled lightly. "So, I put spells upon each and every one of you in the Great Hall that day. You would go about singing, expressing you're heart's emotions. And through that, I had hoped that your fellow classmates would stop and listen to what you were feeling, that they would better understand you. And perhaps, in time, they would grow to accept your differences, no matter what house you belonged to."

He sighed tiredly, and it was then I realized just how old he seemed to be in that moment. He usually came off as a free spirit, with a good sense of humor as anyone else. But in that moment, I realized how many heavy burdens he must have faced in his lifetime. It made me sad just thinking about it.

"But, alas, soon after my spells began, I realized that they simply wouldn't be enough. You all still held fast to your hatred. And, you all were still grieving the toll of the war. Simple songs and spiffy dance numbers couldn't help you through that. It was time to reassess my motives."

"I tried to think of a way to connect both house unity and the grieving process. And then, it suddenly came to me when I was in the kitchens, leaning over a scrumptious shepherd's pie. We were all suffering in our own way from our losses of the war with the Dark Lord. No one spoke of it, no one let it show that they were drowning in their misery."

"What we needed to do was to help each other through our pain. But, lack of house unity stood in the way of that. And so, I devised a new plan, one that ran much deeper than simple school unison. My plan involved the stages that one goes through while they grieve a lost loved one. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and finally acceptance. These were the stages that you all went through as well, though you may not have realized it."

"I applied these to my spells, and in turn, you all went through these stages in your own time. I watched on as all of you began opening up again. You still hadn't talked about your experiences during the war, but perhaps someday, you will be able to do so."

Dumbledore smiled then, a grand, old smile so wide, I haven't seen on the happiest person alive. "_Until then…_"

He muttered some spells under his breath, and instantly I could feel… rejuvenated. A cool, tingling sensation spread through me as i realized Dumbledore had taken off his spells. I heard him continue, "Until then… I'll just have to settle with blossoming love."

Leaving us to dwell on all that he had said, Dumbledore resumed his seat at a nearby table and finished his meal.

Everyone else seemed to go back to what they were doing as well, more confused if anything.

I felt Malfoy stand rigid beside me and looked up to see him staring straight ahead. I followed his line of vision and found Narcissa Malfoy walking towards us.

Once she stood right before us, she turned to me and smiled. "Hermione, dear. I see that you've received Draco's grandmother's locket. Draco had asked me to send it out, and when he sent no reply back to me, i began to worry that it got lost in the post. It's a family heirloom, you know. But, it looks quite charming on you, really."

My hand flew to the locket, and as I fingered it, I looked to Draco with questioning eyes. I turned back to Narcissa and returned her smile. "So it seems."

She looked between her son and I, and it seemed as if something clicked in her head. "Draco, please tell me she knew it was from you?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, I could, mother. But, that would be a lie."

"Draco!" she scolded. "How could you send something so meaningful to a young girl and not even say who it's from?!"

"Very carefully, mother. I sent it out by owl without my name on it, see…"

"Stop being a smart-aleck!" she laughed. Then, she turned towards me. "I'd like to have you over for tea sometime this summer, if that's alright with you. After all, I'd like to know the girl who seems to have captured my son's heart."

I looked towards Draco, to gauge his reaction. When he simply smiled down at me, I turned back to Narcissa and smiled. "That'd be lovely, thank you."

She nodded and walked back to her seat. Draco turned me to face him as he said, "Tea with mother is treacherous. Are you sure you're up for the challenge, Granger?"

"If I can manage falling in love with you, Malfoy, I think I can conquer anything else thrown at me."

He snorted. "Likewise."

And then, he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I realized then that it wasn't a happily ever after. It was only the beginning for us. Because, frankly, true love never have happy endings because true love never ends.

* * *

Grow Old With You by Adam Sandler


	21. Epilogue

So, all in all, I'd have to say my life turned out pretty unexpectedly.

Yes, I'm "just" a journalist. Instead of frolicking about, playing heroine and saving lives, or running for office, I'm writing about those who do it instead.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

A lot has changed since Hogwarts. Isn't that just the understatement of the century?

After Dumbledore's confession, the wheels in my head started turning. What about the information I had gathered in the library? Well, what _little _information, that is. What about the conversation Harry and Ron overheard between Dumbledore and Snape? How could Dumbledore pull off something so extravagant without any of the students suspecting it? These were the things I couldn't figure out an answer to myself. So, I went to the one person who had them.

Dumbledore had been expecting me as I opened the door to his office. He knew I wouldn't be able to accept what he said in the Great Hall as a reasonable explanation, that I wanted more facts. I think even then he knew I was eager to seek out a story, if only for the simple pleasure in knowing what all occurred.

He had offered to answer whatever questions I had for him. And I had many. Dumbledore told me that he knew Harry and Ron were sneaking about in that corridor, and enlisted Snape to help him with his scheming. He always had trusted that man faithfully. Merlin knows why, but he did. And Snape helped him out, no questions asked. He had told me that no other faculty members knew. He seemed to think the fewer who knew the plan, the better. Then, he added with a twinkling wink that he doubted Minerva McGonagall would have approved anyway. And, he was probably right.

Dumbledore went on to tell me that some of the information I gathered from the library was real, but most of it was planted by himself, knowing full well that I would want to figure it all out on my own. And honestly, he had me pegged on that one.

But as for how he managed to do it without being suspected of anything, he refused to tell me. He had said, "Some things are supposed to be left a mystery, Miss Granger," and that was all the furthest he would explain.

I guess I had to take what I could get.

Since graduating, life had been slightly different for me. So many things had changed, and yet, I can hardly recall life being anything else but what I now know it to be.

Shortly after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, Harry and her had married. And when I mean shortly after, I mean right when the ceremony was over, they rushed off to become man and wife. It was a small wedding, with just her family and myself present. That was it. Oh! And the priest, of course. Can't forget about him. But I'm glad it worked out for them. It was a long time coming, really.

For the first month, while they were on their honeymoon, they kept their marriage a secret from the public eye. After all, they wanted to spend it relaxing, not trying to dodge reporters and psycho fans. When they returned, they had given me their permission to be the first journalist to write their romance in an article for the entire world to know.

"If anyone has to do it, I'm glad it's going to be you," Harry had said. And that had meant a lot to me, more than I think Harry even realized.

Because that single article gave me the opportunity to become the journalist I am today. No one can have that good of a story and _not _be promoted. I had the scoop long before anyone was even suspicious of Harry's intentions. The editor-in-chief, Collin Newbury, had given me a promotion the moment he read the headline. Well, okay, not the moment he read it. He had to check the facts first. But, after that, I was a shoo-in! And because of that, I owe Harry and Ginny my life.

After graduation, Ron fell madly in love with Luna Lovegood. After that heated kiss they shared in the Great Hall, they've been inseparable. Merlin knows why. They have a strange relationship, one I won't even begin to describe. Because, simply, there are no words to explain it. But, I guess that's to be expected, considering whom I'm talking about. But, he's the happiest I've ever seen him, so I wish them both the best of luck.

As for Draco and I… well, it didn't quite work out how we had imagined it to be. We just weren't right for each other. He was still an ignorant git, and I was still the know-it-all bookworm. That was just who we are, and it hindered our progress as a couple. But, to this day, we remain good friends. Just kidding.

Nope. We're still going strong. I haven't felt this way towards anyone, and I'm not going to give this up without a fight.

Granted, we still argue. But now, it's about where we'll have dinner or who should move in with whom instead of debating about who is more superior or smarter than the other. It's quite cute, actually. I know this for a fact because every time we argue in front of Harry and Ron, they get disgusted. If it were anything other than cute, I'm sure they'd be eager to see our downfall.

Harry and Ron never forgave me for "fraternizing with the enemy." Not kidding. I mean, they never really took the time to see how in love I am with Draco, and something like that can really put a damper on friendship. So, we slowly grew distant, and now, we barely speak with one another… ok, ok, ok. I'm so totally kidding.

Well, not really. Once they gave Draco a chance, they realized he had indeed changed. It took them a while, but they grew to accept him as one of the crew. But, sadly, hatred does take a while to dissipate; they still don't like the fact that Draco has the power to crush my heart should he so choose to. But, they still haven't grasped the fact that Draco would never even consider it.

Harry and Ron understand now that Draco is a part of my life, and nothing will ever change that. Perhaps some day, they'll be able to trust him as completely as I do. I know they wouldn't do anything to destroy that, regardless of how the feel towards Draco.

"Who are we to stand in your way of your happily ever after?" Ron had said. And I think he may be right.

Well, my Mr. Happily Ever After is awaiting yours truly.

So, get out of here. Vamoose. Skidaddle before I hit you with a paddle! The end. Finis!

What are you doing here still?! Why are you still reading?! There's nothing left to know! The story finished!

…

…

…

…

Ok. Now you're just trying to upset me. But, it won't work! Because, I can simply refuse to write another word…. starting…. now!

The End.

The Beginning.


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Some of you have messaged me asking why some things have happened in my story and why some things have not. Some of you have even contributed some ideas. And, I simply would wish to clear a few things up. Thus, I have compiled a little tidbit I'd like to share with you all and answer your questions at last. So, off we go!

**How come Draco never sang a song, and yet he goes through the stages? **Let me start off with this one, because it's a doozie. First off, yes Draco sang a song, but the story was told through Hermione's point of view, and somehow I don't think she would have heard of it. And why? Because Draco wouldn't want something like that bruising his reputation. And, he is very influential and could easily have covered it up with his galleons or by a simple glare to anyone who may have heard it. Also, should I have the compulsion to write a sequel, I have a good idea as to how to tie that into the storyline.

**Will there be a sequel to your story? **Good question. I'm not entirely sure, really. I have many ideas floating around in my head, and a good outline of what could all happen. But, I may and I may not. I can guarantee you now, though, that I will be writing at least one other story that's not tied to Hogwarts: The Musical. And trust me, it's a good one!

**Why is it that Harry sang at the very end? **This is a question of my own that I would like to clear up. Because, there is a reason for that. With my view on Harry, he would have accepted the fact that people do indeed die. It has happened to him early on, and sadly, quite often. And, he's had his whole life to acknowledge that not everyone can live forever. Not unless they have the Sorcerer's Stone, that is. And Dumbledore's whole scheme was eventually to help his students get over their grief. Harry really didn't need his help to move on, because he already knew how. And that, dear readers, is why Harry didn't get to experience the side effects like he wanted to.

**How come you didn't use any of my ideas? **If me not using your ideas offended you, I'm terribly sorry. But, the fact is, I had this story planned out long before I began writing it. I can't simply pull ideas out of my head as I go along. Well, I'm sure I could, but I like structure when I'm writing. It helps me not lose focus or simply give up. And somehow, I think everyone would have tortured me brutally if I ever gave up on this story. So, everything was already predetermined, and that is why I didn't use anyone's ideas.

**Why did you suddenly stop using songs in your story? **That was answered with the second to last chapter. And the reason is because Dumbledore was behind the whole thing. At first, his plan was for house unity, and he theorized that maybe something as jolly as singing and dancing may help with that. And, singing whatever the heart felt added to it, too. But then, he soon realized that it wasn't enough. He had to think bigger. And so, I stopped using songs when Dumbledore realized that he could use the stages someone goes through when they lose someone close to them to help all his students move on after the final battle. Does that make sense?

**What is the story you're working on about? **If I told you that, I'd be ruining the surprise! You're just going to have to wait until I post it!

**Where did you get your ideas from? **Well, most of them came from my head, although some were borrowed ideas. I did, in fact, borrow the musical bit from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. And, I do believe I threw in a few lines here and there from movies I've seen. But, everything else was all me.

**Have you ever been to Zimbabwe? **No, but someday, I'd like to. Okay, okay. You caught me! I just threw this one in here!

**I liked how you portrayed some of the characters. How'd you do it? **Well, mostly I just kind of set myself into their mindset. I'd say to myself, "Okay. You're Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire. What would you say?" Or, "Ron's a bit off sometimes. Would he _really _sing about Genetalia?" Well, that one I wasn't too sure about, but I rather liked it anyway. Sometimes, you just got to go with the flow, right?

**Have you been writing for awhile? **Well, I have been writing for awhile, actually. But, it's only recently that I've been branching out to fanfictions. In case you weren't aware, yes, this is my first posted fanfiction. And trust me, I had many failed attempts before I finally jumped for joy when this one worked out for me. I was so happy, I randomly turned to my cousin and squealed in her face and hugged her. I don't think she liked that too much…

**Can you help me with ideas for my story? **If you'd really like me to, I'd be glad to help out. But, be warned that I'm not entirely sure how that stuff all works. But, remember this: I'm just one click away! So, message me if you need me!

Until next time, my friends. Beckly out.


End file.
